The Princess and The Prisoner
by TheCuteChibiLover
Summary: Amu is a spoiled princess who dreams of going outside of the castle. she thought her life would never change until Tadase a young prisoner shows up in her life.
1. Amu The Princess

In a far away land There was a kingdom called Shugo. The kingdom was Filled with beautifull flowers and lots of very pretty green trees. to every one who lived in the kingdom of Shugo it was the most beautifull place that anyone can ever go too. The people who lived their worked hard.

There was also a king and queen they lived in a castle dyed in white. It was absolutely the most beautifull thing in the whole kingdom.

The king and queen had a baby girl. she was born on the first Sunday of April. She had pink hair and golden eyes. the queen and king named there daughter Amu.

As the time passed the baby grew to be a beautifull young girl however, the princess..

* * *

"Su!" Amu yelled. "Coming Princess!" called a gentle voice. A young women about sixteen years old dressed in a puffy green dress with curly blond hair tied in pigtails with green ribbon holding them with a green clover clip on the left side of her head came to the young princess with a tray that had tea and a piece of cake on it. she was covered in flour and smelled like fresh sweets and her face was red. mostly because this young women is the royal baker. it is her job to make the desserts and prepare the tea for the royal family.

She hurried along but careful as to not spill a single drop of the fine tea. "Here my princess." Su said careful placing the silver trey on the white sparkly table. "Hmpf!" pouted Amu. "How long does it take for someone to make tea?" she asked. "I-Im sorry princess but there where rats in the kitchen and i had to catch them." she said shyly.

Amu stared at the tea then she looked at the frighten Su and said. "Please tell me you washed you hands." Amu said her left eye twitching. "M-my princess i always wash my hand are you saying Im dirty?" Su panicked. "No." Amu said giggling "I just want to make sure you don't spread diseases." she joked.

"Th-th-thats cruel princess!" Su Whined. "Would you care to join with me?" Amu asked kindly. Su paused then she smiled. "If its fine with you princess then i would very much like that". She said happily. "Su..." Amu said "When we're alone you can called me by name." she pouted. "But princess..." Su began but was cut off by the fiery glare in Amu's golden eyes. Su then said Smiling sweetly "Okay Amu!"

Amu took a bite from creamy cake and sipped her tea and said to Su who was nibbling on some muffins, "The cake is the best you made and the tea is made to perfection how ever..." Su stopped nibbling on the muffins and looked at Amu who had an annoyed expression on her face. "The Temperature is a little low." she said with her left eye brow twitching. "I-Im sorry Amu i was so busy Tending to the rats that i must of forgot to raise the temperature."

"It is fine Su but please be more responsible." Amu said a little gently. The great Clock stroke 3:00. "Oh my Amu it is time for your lessons."

"Aww but i don't want to!" she said pouting. "Now now, now Princess." came a young mans voice. It was Kairi. He is the Royal Swords man. It is his job to protect the royal Family and teach Amu how to fight to defend her self and others one day.

"Hey Kairi!" Amu said. her mood lighting up a little. "Good afternoon princess." He said smiling warmly. "So Miss Su.". he said turning his gaze on Su. "I heard you had a rat problem. have you been midnight snacking again?"

"Wha..!" she said blushing.

"How is Musashi doing?" Amu asked trying to change the subject. "Ah! That's right Musashi the young Priest! how is your little brother doing?" Su asked calming down. "Musashi is doing fine it seems his dreams are coming more and more helpful to keep this kingdom safe from harm." Kairi said smiling.

"Now princess it's time for your swords lessens." He said smiling. "Aw! i was so hoping you would forget!" she said pouting. "Don't worry princess." Kairi said. "I will be all worth it someday. now we must outfit yourself for these lessons." Amu followed Kairi down the hall and Su made her way back to the kitchen.

* * *

Out side Amu battling (for practice) with another girl with pink hair like her but she had pink eyes and was in a pink samurai kimono with a heart shaped clip in her hair, with a sword. Amu was in white samurai kimono with too sword too. The Pink haired women smirked and tripped Amu with her feet. "Ah! no Fair Ran!" Amu said. "Well then maybe you should try to dodge next time." Ran said. "Grrrr..." Amu growled.

"Princess please don't leave your defense wide open or you could easily be defeated by the enemy." Kairi said. "I know i got that! she just so fast."

"That's cause I always get up early and practice unlike some one who always eat snacks every day." Ran said giggling. "What did you say?" Amu shouted getting up quickly with her sword Ran blocked it with her sword. "Perfect princess!" Kairi said. clapping.

"Good." said Ran "Maybe some day you'll be able to surpass me one day... if you would get off your lazy ass." Ran said smirking catlike. "Do not call me lazy!" Amu screamed striking again. Ran blocked it again.

"Princess don't let your rage control you though." Kairi said. "If it does you'll just end up tired."

"Sh...ut up... "Amu said panting and then collapsing on her knees. "Princess!" They both yelled. "See this is what i mean by over working your self." Kairi scolded. "It Ran's fault..." Amu whispered.

"Ran's just trying to teach you that your enemy will do all sorts of things to make you angry so you'll burn out your energy."

"Ran please got get a glass of water for the princess." Kairi told Ran. "Right!" Ran said running back in side. Kairi helped Amu to her feet and sat her down.

"Princess you are only Thirteen you must slow down do not rush things." he said with a worried expression on his face. Amu was catching her breath. "Kairi.." she began. "What is it princess?" he asked

You have been out side before have you not?"

"Yes i have..." he said quietly.

"I was always wondering why cant i ever go outside of the castle and meet others?" she said looking down.

"How is like out side there?" she asked looking at him.

"Princess..." he said sadly.

"Well it's filled with people and many pretty flowers with lots of green trees."

"Are they as green as Su?" she asked. "Well..." he began. "Honestly." she said crossing her arms. "Im always stuck in this castle, it would be nice just to get out once in a while."

"I'm always stuck in here all the time. the only time I every go out side is when I'm doing my sword lessons"

"Im sick of being inside all the time." Kairi looked at her sadly she always wanted to go outside ever since she was a little girl. Ran came back with a glass of water. "Here you go princess." Ran said. "Took you long enough!" Amu said taking the glass of water. As the cold water ran down her throat she thought about what might be happening outside the place where she was not aloud to go.

**

* * *

**

Edit

**Every one i must deeply apologize for the horrible first chapter i put a long time ago cause of all the terrible screw ups, I will admit that back then i didn't know about quotation marks, stupid me! But now It is fixed! I'm sure you all probably got irritated from this crappy chapter, i do Apologize again!**


	2. A Poor Family

"Hey you dirty rats, get back here!" a deep and angry voice yelled. It was a large man who was chasing two kids that were running away from him, a food marketer. He was chasing them because they had stole some food from his shop and both of them were running away from the very angry shopkeeper.

The two kids who were running from the scary man, were only adolescents who were very poor. They were both bare foot, making their feet unprotected from the hard ground and they were also dressed in very dirty old rags. The young girl who was one of them had a beautiful head of long golden hair and lovely purple eyes. she had a fair figure and very beautiful. She was covered in dirt, scratches, and had dirty bandages wrapped around her left leg. She was carrying three beautiful red apples in her small arms.

The other one was a young petite boy who was shorter then the girl. His hair was a pretty blond that almost reached to his shoulders, and had lovely violet red eyes that looked like beautiful rubies. He himself was also covered in dirt and scratches and he was carrying some bread. "Your Thieving brats!" the man yelled from behind them, "I'll rip you apart!"

"Run faster Utau!" The blond hair boy said to the dirty girl. O-okay! The girl said, who's name was Utau.

However because she was running so long and fast on her injured leg, it had finally began to have caught up with her tired body. An awful feeling of pain had burst through her leg. "Ah!" she screamed in pain. she then fell face down in a puddle of dirty water dropping the apples every where.

The boy stopped, "Utau!" he shouted, frozen in his tracks. Utau tried to get up but the man had caught up with her. "Caught ya!" He shouted and with one strong hand he grabbed her left arm, nearly lifting her off the ground. "Do you know what the punishment is when dirty rats like you steal my food?" he asked her, smirking. "Uh"... Utau whimpered afraid of the answer she might get, as a few tears filled her eyes.

"Hey leave her alone!" The boy shouted, he threw the bread to the ground and began running to Utau and the angry marketer, But as soon as he was close enough to them, the man punched him on his left cheek. "Ah!" he screamed in pain. "Tadase!" Utau screamed as her tears began to fall from her beautiful eyes. Tadase for that was the young boys name, fell on his backside and clutched his aching cheek, his eyes where filled with anger.

"You slime!" Tadase spat bravely. "Let go of my sister!" he shouted. "Tadase..." Utau whispered, crying. The man griped on her arm tighter causing Utau to whimper in pain. "Not a chance!" he said cruelly. "I'm not letting you discussing rats go until you pay the consequences!" He angrily shouted.

Tadase clenched his teeth in anger. He was too scrawny and weak to fight him, and he didn't know how to protect his dear beloved sister, what could he do?

Just then out of know, there was a very fast figure, that was faster then lighting! It came running toward them. It came face to face with the shop keeper and said grinning. "Let my little sister go now!' Then it kicked him making him let go Utau's arm and sending him flying into a bunch of empty wooden boxes. The fast figure was actually a young man with dark Blue hair and blue eyes, he seemed to be more stronger then most men, despite his young age.

He then picked up Utau, bridle style. "Ikuto!" Utau said happily. "Brother!" Tadase shouted with relief and happiness. Ikuto, the young man picked up Tadase on his back and told him to hold on tight to his back. Tadase nodded and held on his brother tight.

The young man then darted away swiftly carrying the two kids. "Hey you rats get back here!" The man yelled rubbing his head that had a big huge lump on it.

Ikuto ran and ran until they were far enough away and then he turned to left and ran in a deserted ally that was slightly filled with some old boxes that had some old plates and cups in it, not to mention some old ragged clothes and ragged blankets, the place they were in was being passed off as their home.

Tadase then let go and Ikuto put down Utau gently.

"Utau are you alright?" Ikuto asked, his voice filled with concern. "Y-yes". Utau lied. "No your not!" Tadase shouted. "Her left leg is still hurting her and she's too stubborn to even say anything about it!" he told Ikuto. "Utau." Ikuto began. "We told you that you should not have come. you broke your leg a month ago and it will not get any better if you keep straining it."

"Please Ikuto!" Utau pleaded "I want to help!"

"No Utau! If you do, you'll hurt your self even worse." Ikuto scolded. Utau looked down sadly.

For a moment there was silence until the growling in Utau and Tadase's stomach broke the silence, they both touched their stomachs, blushing. "Hungry are we?" Ikuto asked, smiling. "Sorry brother but we dropped the food we got, so we didn't get a crumb." Tadase said looking down sadly.

"Don't look so sad, while I was out I was able to get these." he held out a basket filled with red tasty looking apples. Utau and Tadase stared at them drooling. "Help yourselves." Ikuto said with a gentle smile. Tadase and Utau each quickly picked up an apple and began to chomp on them in large hungry bites.

Tadase and Utau bites then began to slow down as tears filled their eyes. Ikuto is the only person that cares for them. They where hated by people and were left with out a family. Ikuto is like there whole family and they both loved him very dearly. But even so they knew that Ikuto had his share of hardship even though he kept it to himself by disguising the pain in his eyes with a gentle smile that never left his handsome face.


	3. I Sing This Song

Hours after most of Amu lesson were over, her last lesson was singing. She entered a room that was filled with white, with crystal windows, an old piano, a crystal chandelier and a beautiful View of the kingdom.

The view was Amu's favorite part of the room she ran to the window and looked outside while pressing her palms on the smooth crystal glass. A huge smile blossomed on her pretty face.

But slowly it started to disappear into a sad frown. She sighed. "I wish I could go outside..." she silently whispered. Still with her hands on the glass, she balled her hands into a fist while her delicate finger nails scratching the beautiful crystal window. "Why…?" She thought. "Why am I stuck in here? I want to go outside…But why can I not?" She silently whispered.

"Day dreaming again Princess?" Came a musical voice. "Oh Dia!' Amu said snapping out of her thoughts and turning around when she heard that voice.

Dia is the songstress and it is her duty to sing to the royal family and at the castle balls she is also the one to teach the Princess how to sing perfectly with out one flaw. She had lovely orange eyes, long luscious orange hair in perfect pig-tails and in her lovely locks was a yellow diamond clip on her the left side of her hair, she was also in a long yellow long sleeved frilly dress with a music note sewed on the bottom right side on her dress.

"Have you been practicing?'' Dia asked her with a gentle smile. Amu nodded. "Mhhm! I have been practicing very hard every day!" Amu said, childishly.

"Well that is good" she giggled patting Amu's head. Amu puffed out her cheeks, "I'm not a little kid you know!'' she pouted.

"Of course Princess, I apologize." Dia said giggling. "Now let us begin." Dia said sitting down on a chair by the piano. She opened it and gently touched the keyboards. Amu gulped and blushed, she did not like to sing in front of people, to her is was just way to embarrassing.

"Remember Princess." Dia began "No matter what happens you will always shine and maybe some day you shine even brighter then the stars" Amu smiled and then said "It's Amu." Dia giggled and began to play the piano and Amu took a deep breath and began to sing in a very beautiful Voice:

_The place that I live in, is filled with many heavenly things, the flowers are just like a rainbow, oh how soft they feel on my skin, oh how wonderful they smell, I pick a red rose and skip happily to my golden home. As I skip I feel the warm wind blow threw my hair, oh how wonderful nature is. I hear a soft song from lovely birds who chirp the most wonderful sound i have ever herd. The song soothes my soul. As I skip with joy I hum a song similar to the chirping of the birds. I sing this song for the people, I sing this song for the flowers, I sing this song for the birds I sing this song for my family. As I am just inches away from my golden home i stop and looked back the gorges sun, it sets wonderfully. As the sky is filled with stars that sparkle in the twilight sky I smile warmly and go inside where my family awaits with smiles..._

Amu finished her song and took a deep breath. Dia stopped playing and stood up from her spot and clapped her hands. "Very good Amu!" She said happily. "I'm so proud! Your voice is improving more and more each day! I'm so happy you started studying your music!" She giggled.

"Are you saying I have been skipping my studies and slacking off?" Amu said with anger.

"No, No Amu, I'm just playing around with you." Dia said ruffling Amu's pretty pink hair. Amu growled. The Great clock began to ring.

"Oh my, Princess it is times for dinner." Dia said. "As long as I get my baked sweets, Then i will not complain at the dinner table that Ran had made a complete fool of me today." Amu said Pouting. Dia escorted Amu out of the room giggling at the Princesses adorable Behavior.

"Princess I suggest for tonight's dinner you should outfit yourself with a color that is a bit warm." Dia said smiling. "Most of the colors in my wardrobe are white! if you have not remembered!" Amu said, Feeling irritated.

A blue haired blue eyed girl was running with a worried expression on her face. she was clutching a picture frame tightly to her chest. She had a blue hat on with a blue spade on her hat and she was in a short, long sleeved dress on that had blue spades sewed on in a pattern on her dress. She is actually the royal painter, it is her job to make beautiful paintings for the castle and she is also the one who has to teach the princess how to paint beautifully as well.

"Oh my, Oh my, oh my..." she said quickening her runs. "Hello Miki!" Dia said. "Ah!'' Miki said surprised. "What's wrong?" Dia asked. Miki said nothing.

"She's worried that her paintings won't be any good again. As usual she worries to much about it because she had so little self steam ." Amu said a bit coldly. "P-Princess!" Miki said shuddering.

Amu puffed out her cheeks in anger and yelled, "IT'S AMU!" she them stamped away from the two and was storming away to her room. Leaving the Wide eyed Miki and The giggling Dia in the long white hallway.

Amu was now in her room looking for something wear for the royal dinner. "Honestly i do not really need to keep changing for the stupid dinner, besides what difference does it make if I wear a color that is warmer?" She whined. "It's always the same thing every day. Nothing ever changes." she started to look down sadly.

"I wish i could go outside and meet other people." she sigh. "I'm not allowed to go outdoors, no matter what I am just isolated in this stupid and completely boring Castle!'' she thought angerly.

she then began sing a tune while she was changing into a fresh dress:

_The outside is so wonderful, oh how I wish I could go outside, but sadly i am a child who can never breath in the fresh air of the beautiful nature..._


	4. A Wish

Amu made her way to the Royal diner. She put her small hands on the golden door handle and with one pull, she opened the doors and busted into the dinning room.

A tiny girl with light brown hair in cute small pigtails and pure sparkly, adorable eyes who's name was Ami, Amu's cute little sister ran in to her arms and gave her a big hug! "Amuuuuu!" she sang. "Hi Ami." Amu said smiling. "So what have you been up to today?" Amu asked her.

"Well, I heard that you have been skipping out on your lessons and have been ordering Su to make more sweets for your self, is that true sister?" Ami asked her innocently. WHAAAT! Amu yelled. "Who has told you such ridiculous lies!" she demanded.

"Rima and Kusukusu." Ami said pointing to two young girls. One was smaller and looked younger and her hair was flatter then the taller one, while the other had long curly hair and had a petite figure . They both had blond hair and wore colorful joker dresses and red boots. the taller one had a big red bow one her head and the younger one had a red, white poka doted hat on.

They were both doing a very strange pose while saying "Bala balance!" Amu started to yell in a scary voice, "YOU JOKERS ARE SO DEAD...!" The two made a face at the now angry princess and ran. Amu chased after them yelling, "Get back here you ungrateful clowns!"

Su then popped in the dining room carrying a light green basket filled with baked sweets for the Royal dinner (but mostly they were for Amu). Amu was still chasing Rima and Kusukusu with anger, not noticing Su and her precious sweets at all. That's when Amu suddenly tripped on her dress and toppled over Rima who toppled over Su and Su's basket of cookies flew up in the air.

Kusukusu stopped running and began to laugh at the three girls who had fallen all over each over, but her laughing ceased immediately when the basket of cookies fell on top her head. The frosting was strung on her hair, crumbs, dough and sprinkles were all over her face, making her very angry. Ami started to laugh at her.

"My cookies!" Su shouted, shocked and sadden that the cookies she had worked so hard on were crushed right in front of her eyes. "My Snacks!" Amu shouted. "My snacks..." she repeated whining. The queen and king came in and saw Amu, Rima, and Su toppled on each other and Kusukusu covered in cookies with a basket on her head and Ami laughing.

"Oh My." The queen said. "Ah! what has happened to Papa's little Princess's?" the king shouted with a worried expression. The kings name was Tsumugu and queens name was Midori.

After the whole mess was cleaned up it was just a normal Royal dinner. Ami stuffed her face happily with turkey while Amu just kept chewing on the bread with margarine butter. "Amu if you keep eating bread with margarine then you will get very, very fat." Rima snickered.

Amu spit out the tea she was drinking with anger when she heard that. "I-I will not get fat if I just eat bread! I am just waiting for Su to make those cookies again, and I do not wish to eat anything unless it is as light and non-filling as a slice of bread with margarine!" She shouted crossing her arms.

Kairi was also in the dinning room . He came by Amu with a red napkin and he gently wiped her mouth with it. "Princess you need to be more care full or you'll make a mess." Kairi said, smiling gentle.

Amu blushed and she stood up quickly. "I-I am going to bed, I am not that hungry anyway!" On the way out she stopped and turned around and she looked Kari in the eye and said "Don't treat me like I am a child!" She then slammed the door shut, leaving the dining room. "Does this mean i can have your cookies?" Ami called.

Amu stamped all the way to her room and jumped on her bed face down pounding the mattress with anger on her bed. "Honestly Kairi just loves to treat me like I'm a little child! That just irritates the heck out of me!" she shouted.

She looked out the window then her eyes sadden, her sadness melted her anger away. "He's so lucky." she thought. she looked up the at the sky, it was dark out filled with bright beautiful stars. "The stars..." she thought. "They are so pretty."

"I remember that Kairi told me if wish upon a star then you'll wish will come true." she remembered. She looked in the sky and the millions of stars, she picked the shiniest star in the twilight sky, folded her hands and wished.

"Dear Star I beg of you… Can you please let me go to the out side world, i want to see more of the country and meet other people, and I would also like to meet someone that would truly understand me..."

After she wished she went to her closet and got dressed in her long white night gown and she laid on her bed she stared at the sky. " I hope my wish comes true." She thought as she fell asleep dreaming of the outside world she longs to go to.


	5. A Choice

Outside the streets were dark, cold and empty, not a soul was there except for the three children in the dirty ally way . Utau was asleep, she had dirty ragged blankets on her that kept her warm from the cold, chilling air that blew threw the dark streets .

Ikuto and Tadase were still awake though. "Thanks for saving us back there." Tadase said. "it was no problem but you two really shouldn't push your self's like that, remember last time, Utau sprained her ankle, and you two almost got caught today. You know what the penalty is for stealing." Tadase gasped under his mouth and clutched his wrist thinking about what could of happened if Ikuto did not come.

Suddenly a ragged blanket was thrown onto Tadase making him lose his train of thought. "Huh?" he said, a bit confused, taking it off his head so he could see.

"Here." Ikuto said. "Get some sleep, your probably exhausted from today." Tadase rubbed his eyes, he was feeling pretty sleep, he wrapped the ragged blanket around him, he sighed. "I wish I could do something so we don't have to live like this anymore, I mean Utau….she looked so scared because of what happened today and I couldn't do a thing about it." Tadase though sadly while looking at his small hands. "I'm just too weak to do anything!" He thought, shutting his eyes as tears stung them while balling his hands into a fist.

He then felt someone hugging him in a gentle and warm embrace. Tadase opened his beautiful eyes to find the one hugging him was Ikuto who looked at him with a gentle smile. "You don't have to keep blaming for what almost happen today, just be glad I came in time before that lowlife got to you two." He gently said, hugging him tighter. Tadase's eyes widen and then he looked down sadly trying hold back his tears. "But if I was stronger then I could help you guys…." he whispered. Ikuto hugged him a little tighter and then kissed Tadase's forehead and looked at him with his gentle eyes but Tadase could see a tint of pain in them. "It's fine the way it is, someday we will be free from this life." He said. Tadase faked a smile, all he wanted was to be some use to Ikuto and Utau.

"Ikuto..." came a soft and sleepy voice.

"Utau!" Tadase exclaimed a bit shocked that she was awake already. "Utau... you should not be up yet, it is too late for you to awake." Ikuto said in his big brother tone.

"I know... " Utau began. "But Ikuto can you please hold my hand while I sleep?" she asked holding out her left hand to Ikuto. Ikuto Smiled gently and gently grabbed Utau's delicate hand. "Okay." he said. "I will always hold your hand when ever you want me too.'' He said and the he kissed Utau's hand.

"

Thank you." she said smiling happily, then she quickly fell back into dreams. Tadase smiled. He loved to see Utau smile. She did not have such a good life. Tadase had always wished he could do something to help his family it would always make him cry to see them suffer like this. Ikuto looked at Tadase and ruffled his hair with his free hand.

"Get some sleep." Ikuto said.

Ikuto was able to fall asleep so quickly sense he was so exhausted. Tadase however could not sleep though, even though he was very sleepy he kept thinking about how awful Ikuto and Utau had suffered for the past years.

They always had to run from people and steal food to survive. They couldn't afford a house and had to sleep outside in a cold dirty ally with only these rags for warmth even though they didn't give much warmth during the unforgiving winter.

The cool wind blew on Tadase's delicate skin, he wrapped the blanket around him tighter, trying to warm himself up with old blanket. "It's always so cold out here…." He thought mindlessly. He then looked at Utau. He saw her little leg sticking out of the blanket, and stared at the dirty bandages around he ankle. He remembered Utau was in so much pain when that happened and she cried so much.

It broke his heart thinking about all the pain they must have suffered.

"If I could just get something that's super valuable to sell then maybe Utau could finally rest and not strain herself, and Ikuto wouldn't have to keep hurting himself to save us not to mention he would never have that painful look in his eyes, but the only things that are valuable are in castle of the royal family."

He thought how dangerous that would be, thinking about what horrible punishment would be bestowed upon the thieves that would dare steal from the royal family. He knew it was a crazy idea to steal from the Royal family, but then he looked and Utau and Ikuto.

They where asleep soundly but they where covered in scratches and bruises, even in their sleep they looked like they were in pain.

Tadase could not stand to see his loved ones in so much pain anymore. He got up and put the ragged blanket on his brother Ikuto. He walked a few steps away from them and then he looked back at his sleeping family.

He smiled at them and said quietly "Don't you worry you guys, I will be back and soon our lives will change."

He quickly and quietly ran from the alleyway. His heart was filled with hope. He then ran straight ahead. The castle was not far.

"This choice, that I have now made, is a choice that might be impossible but... for Utau and Ikuto I will do everything I can to make their lives better."

The castle came into view, he quickened his speed as the beautiful white castle came near.

"I am almost there."


	6. Tadase The Prisoner

As Tadase made his way to the White castle. The front gates where guarded by two guards who where in White armor. Tadase knew this was going to be hard. He hid behind the bushes, luckily the night hid him from the guards. He looked at his left to see if the guards found him.

Clearly they where guarding the castle with their lives. Tadase thought he should retreat but then he thought of pain and suffering Ikuto and Utau suffered. He remeberd The tears Utau shed and pain he knew Ikuto hid inside him.

Tadase was not going to give up, but what could he do? how would he be able to get near the castle. Those where the thoughts that went threw his mind. He growled.

"What am i going to do?" He wondered. "Even if i could distract them how would i be able to get through those gates.?" He sat down trying to think of the impossible.

He then felt something hard and heavy by his hand. It was a big stone. He wondered what a big stone was doing there. He picked it up in his hands, it was very heavy. "Hm... hows a stone going to help me get into the castle?" he thought.

He looked at the stone and then at the guards who still did not notice him. He finally got an idea.

He went behind a tree so quickly and quietly, clutching the stone, the guards still did not notice him. He sigh in relief that they did not notice him. He took a deep breath. "Please let this work." Tadase thought hopefully.

He looked at a distance, he held his breath, his heart beat faster.

He finally threw the stone to far distance, it crashed into a barrel near by luckily it made a loud sound. "What was that?" Said one guard. "it's probably another scum trying to steal from the treasure room!" said the other. Both the guards left their spot to investigate the noise.

"Whew..." Breathed Tadase. He quickly went by the gate and looked around his surroundings. He looked at the gates. "hmmmm..." he said, tapping his chin. "i could always clime it but... I'm not good at climbing.."

that's when he herd one of the guards saying "just a friekin prank!" "Must be from some damn kids." said the other. "Oh no!" Tadase thought. He knew he had to clime fast or he would get caught...or even worse.

He clutched onto the silver bars of the gates tightly and heaved him self up. he climbed slowly up the bars. He slipped on one and sank down a little, He whimpered a little bit, Tadase was scared of hights.

He looked down he was a little bit far from the ground. He felt dizzy, He closed his eyes. "This was a stupid idea!" He herd the guards foot steps coming closer. He quickly opened his eyes and looked up.

Thoughts of Utau and Ikuto flooded threw his mind. "No i can't give up! I wont give up! I could not bear to see Ikuto and Utau in pain anymore!" He thought bravely. He gripped onto the bars tightly.

He heaved him self up again but this time he was able to get higher. The guards got closer. Tadase reached for the top and clutched onto it.

The guards came back grumbling but Tadase was not there anymore. "Tch! i can't believe that was just stupid prank by a butch of idiotic kids!" One grumbled. Tadase was in behind a tree, with both of his hands on his mouth so he would not make a sound.

He waited for 5 minutes and looked back to see if the guards were not paying attention, Luckily for him they just stared straight ahead still inspecting their surroundings. Tadase sigh out of relief.

He looked straight ahead and White glittery castle. He was amazed he never saw the castle up close before, it was absoulty breath taking. He shook his snapping out of his trance and crawled toward the castle. He went behind another tree that was right by the castle. Their was a guard by the castle door, Luckily he did not see Tadase.

Tadase peeked from the tree, The guard had keys dangling from a belt around his waist. Tadase's eyes widen. "Those have to be the Keys to get in... even if i got the keys how would i get in with out him noticing me?" Tadase thought.

Some one came out of the castle and said something to the guard, He nodded. He grabed the keys and twisted them into the big lock. both of the people went inside the castle. the door was closing but Tadase caught it just before it closed.

Tadase peeked threw the door, no one was there. He went into the castle and closed the door quietly. His eyes widen the castle was huge and so goarges. It was even more breath taking inside. He shook his head again, reminding himself not to be entranced by the beauty of this place.

He quietly ran to an endless hallway, making sure no one was coming his way. "I have to find that treasure room." He thought. I have to for the sake of Ikuto and Utau." He herd giggling near. He hid by a wall hoping that they would not see him.

Su and Miki where walking down the hallway chatting happily about what pleasant events that happened in their past, luckily they didn't see him. Tadase waited for them to disappear out of sight. He quickly ran back straight ahead.

There where doors every where. "Oh man how am i supposed to find that dang door?" Tadase thought angrily.

He checked every door around him with disappointment in every one, until he got to another door.

"Please let this be it!" Tadase whispered. he opened the door slowly. He saw something gleam in the moon light. He took a deep breath. He opend the door more after it was open all the way he saw treasure's and gold and beautiful jewels piled and glittering. He found the treasure room.

Tadase couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could not even move he felt his breath being tooken away. "wow..." he whispered. he walked closer to the treasure's. "I've never seen so much before." he said quietly. He reached out to take a least a gem, Visions of Utau and Ikuto's happy faces went threw his mind, but then...

two large hands grabbed his arm. Tadase screamed from the pain. two other hand grabbed his other arms. yelling filled his ears. "Whats a dirty cockroach like you doing in the treasure room!" One yelled. "Ugh! Disgusting!" Said the other."

Tadase looked up. Two very Strong men where holding his arms with disgust on their face's. one had long blond hair in a very long ponytail and one with short brown. A chill ran down his spine. "We can not awake the king and queen at this time!" Said the one with the long blond hair. "Then lets take him to the dungeon! We can wait till tomorrow morning." The brown one said calming down alittle.

"No..." Thought Tadase with fear in his eyes.

The men dragged Tadase by the arms. He screamed and yelled and begged them to let him go, but the brown haired man slapped his face on the same spot where the marketer punched. as the pain burst threw his cheek he did not dare to speak again.

They brought Tadase to down in a very cold and dark place. it was so dark and there was only just few glimpse of light from the lanterns. Tadase's heart beat faster, he had never seen so much darkness before.

The men threw him into a cell and chained his ankles. They slammed the door shut and locked it. Tadase herd the foot steps of the men disappeared. a door slammed shut and Tadase was alone in the darkness.

Tadase looked at his surroundings. it was dark and cold. He shivered. A prison guard holding a lantern came by him. He stopped when he saw Tadase. Tadase froze, the man was tall and scary looking. The man looked at Tadase with sadness in his eyes, He open the cell and threw a very ragged and torn black blanket. "Keep warm boy." Said the man he closed the cell and locked it and walked on by until he disappeared into the darkness.

Tadase stared at the blanket and then he stared at the bars. He walked by them, the chains raddled in the darkness. "Utau, Ikuto..." He thought. thoughts of never seeing them again went thew his head, Utau's tears and Ikuto's sadness. He clutched on to the bars as tears ran out of his eyes.

"UTAU! IKUTO!" He cried. it echoed into the darkness and so did his sobs.


	7. Rude Awakening

Morning came. Amu was asleep in her soft canopy bed. She had a warm smile on her face as she slept. She smiled because of the lovely dream she was having.

In her dream she drept about being outside.

Amu was running threw beautiful flower that where a different kinds of colors. The sweet captivating smell filled her nose as she giggled. "Ah..." how beautiful this all is." She fell into the flowers one her back. the pedals went every where and landed all over her. she was so pleased she didn't want it to end.

The warm sun shine went shined on Amu's face and The chirping of the birds where in the air. Amu opened her eyes slowly, she sat up. Her left eye brow twitched, "Stupid birds...!" she whispered angrly.

She picked up a beautifully painted ball and threw it outside where the birds where thankfully it didn't hit them." Damn birds why don't you come back in the after noon!" she yelled "Now, Now princess we do not use that kind of language." Came a giggling voice. "Oh crap! Ran's here!" She said to her self.

Ran patted Amu on the head. "Don't worry i wont tell." She said playfully. Amu blushed puffing out her cheeks angry. She felt like she was being treated like a child. Amu moved away from Ran's hand, "Honestly, why are you barging in here any way for?" She asked annoyed. Ran giggled, "Princess, have we forgotten about breakfast time?" She asked in a playful tone.

Amu's mouth dropped open. "Oh my goodness! i can not belive it time for breakfast! I can not miss Su's pancakes!" She yelled running out the door.

"Princess! you can not go to the Dining room dressed in only your night gown!" Ran yelled back. Amu wasn' listening she just wanted to get o breakfast so she could stuff her face with the most delicious food that only Su knows how make but she was not watching where she was going and she accidentally ran into a young maid. "Oh man that hurt!" Amu yelled rubbing her head. "OW...owie owie ow..." Said the maid who she had ran into. "

Amu opened her eyes to see who she had ran into. "Yaya?" Amu said surprised to find that the person she had bumped into was the hyperactive maid who was always acting like a baby.

Yaya opened her eyes and stood up quickly bowing out of apologize. "Oh... princess Yaya's so sorry for giving you a rather large bump on you head." Amu stood up smiling nervously, "Eh Heh, do not worry i wasn't looking where i was going." "Oh but still, Yaya was in the hugest hurry EVER!" She yelled hyperactivity.

"Yaya herd rumors that Su made an enormous Chocolate cake, and Yaya wants to get it before any one else!" Amu still gave a weak smile and thought, "Of course you would with that huge sugar craving you have."

Amu tried to change the subject, "How's Pepe and Tsubasa doing?" she asked. "Oh the twins? there doing just find." Yaya said calming down a bit. "Pepe keeps saying Dechu every time when she sees Yaya all the time! isn't that super adorable of her?" Yaya hyperactivity said again.

Amu giggled a alittle bit and smiled warmly, she loved to here how here friends where doing.

"By the way princess, forgive me for asking but are you really going to go to the dining room dress like that?" Yaya asked innocently. Amu looked down and saw she was still in her night gown.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed blushing. She was humilated that she been running around the castle dress in her night gown.

She ran to her room and pushed Ran out. "NEXT TIME BEFORE I GO OUT TELL ME WHAT I AM WEARING BEFORE I HUMILIATE MYSELF AGAIN!" she screamed at Ran. she slamed the door.

"Oh princess..." Ran said.


	8. They Meet

Tadase was wrapped up in the torn blanket. Its was so cold in the dungeon. It was already morning but the sun would not shine in the dark place. His ankles felt heavy from the chains that held them. "How long has it been?" Tadase asked himself. He was so tired and so exhausted, his eyes couldn't stay open.

"Maybe i should rest for awhile..." He thought as he nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Amu made her way to the dinning room, now dress in a pure white gown that reached to knees. Kairi escorted her to the dining room. Amu eye brows twitched and her golden eyes still had the annoyed expression on her face.

Kairi chuckled, she was so beautiful to him.

They finally made their way to the dining room where her father, her mother, her little sister and a few subjects where at. "Ammmuuuuu!" Ami sang again and ran to Amu and jumped on her.

Amu smiled. "Good morning Ami." she said gently rubbing her hair. "Good Moooorning!" Ami said happily. "You two." called their mother, "Please hurry up, for you food is ready." "Yay! i can not wait for Su's yummy pancakes!" Amu and Ami both said at the same time.

Ami and Amu help them selves tothe deliouse soft pancakes, "Ah... so very yummy..." Amu thought enchanted by the soft, milky taste. Tsumugu happily stared at his daughters as they ate the breakfast with big wide smiles. "ah.. papa's little princesses are so adorable." He sigh.

Midori sipped her tea, smiling at her daughters. The family was having a regular breakfast on a regular morning until two people came into the dinning room. They where twins, one had her hair in a pony tail tied in a red flowerish ribbon, the other one wore his hair down he is both had dark purple hair and amber eyes. "oh! Nadeshiko and Nagihiko!" Amu said smiling. "Good morning you majesties." They both said bowing. "Good morning," The king and queen said.

"Forgive our introugen but we have irgent news we must tell you." Nadeshiko said. "May you please tells us the news?" Midori asked puting down her cup.

"Last night, some one stuck into the castle and tried to still from the treasure room." Nagihiko explained.

"What! that's awful!" Midori said, shocked. "Who couldn't see that coming?" Amu joked. Ami giggled at that. "My little princesses hush..." whispered Tsumugu. "Where having a meeting with the person who tired to steal from the treasure room." Nagihiko said.

"We have been informed by the guards who caught him that he is already in the dungeon. He wasn't able to steal anything the guards caught him before he could" Nadeshiko explained to reassure them that every thing was fine.

"Thank goodness!" Midori said. "When will this meeting begin?" Tsumugu asked. "after you are done with your breakfast, But only the queen the king and the elder princess will have to attend.

"Awwwww! But i wanna go too! I wanna! I wanna! Ami complained. "Awww but i don't wanna go! I don't wanna! I don't wanna! Amu complained.

"Awww Papa's little princess are so cute! Tsumugu cooed. Midori just smiled.

* * *

Tadase was still asleep his body was so exhausted. He was dreaming of his beloved family that he knew he would never see again. The dream ended when a hard boot kicked him awake.

Tadase woke up in a flash, right in from of him was the guards that caught him from when he tried to steal from the treasure room. Tadase looked at them with fear. The one with the brown hair had a rope in his hands.

Tadase shivered. The blond grabbed Tadase's hair and slammed his face against the wall. He screamed quitly from the pain. "Put your arms behind your back you filthy rat!" ordered the brown haired man.

Tadase did as he was told as he feared the consequences of what would happen if he didn't.

The man tied the strong rope onto Tadase's wrist, He winced as the rough rope burned his delicate skin. The man finished with a tight knot, "Too tight!" Tadase thought. The blond unlocked the chains that where on Tadase's ankles.

Tadase felt relived that heavy chains where off his aching ankles. The men both grabbed his arms roughly and dragged him out of the cell, where another guard a young one with spiky brown hair and green eyes, he had piercings in both ears.

His green eyes widen when he saw Tadase he opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by the brown haired man saying "Dont say a word to a filthy rat like him Kukai." Kukai looked down. "Sorry..." He whispered.

The guards led Tadase up stares. Tadase felt so defeated and so helpless. He just wished he could go back to Utau and Ikuto. when they got to the door Kukai opend the door. light flooding in.

Tadase's eyes closed alittle, trying to adjust to the gorgeous light after being in the dark for hours. "Come on!" The blond said pulling Tadase's arm. Tadase whimpered alittle bit. Fear rose into his chest, fearing of what was going to happen to him.

Kukai was in front of Tadase blocking him from the eyes that stared at him and the guards. He couldn't see what was in front of him only the back of Kukai.

They went through the hallway and soon to two large white doors. Kukai opened the doors more light came in.

Tadase wonderd where he was all he could see from left to right was white and crystal windows.

"Your majesties we have the thief with us." Kukai said as they bowed. "Honestly you don't have to keep bowing every time you see us." Amu said crossing her arms. "Amu shhh..." Midori said quieting her daughter.

Amu couldn't see Tadase and Tadase couldn't see her. "Let us see who this thief is already geez! Amu said feeling impatient. "Amu!" Midori said. "Show some respect! these brave knights caught the thief from stealing from us!" Midori scolded.

"Sorry mother but it always this all the time, some one breaks the law, they get sent here and then you guys put them in dugeon forever, i am just use to it already." Amu said annoyed.

Tadase's eyes widen when he herd that, he was so scared now but... That beautiful voice soothed him.

Midori sigh. "What are we going to do with you?" "Your majesties as we said we caught the thief." The blond said. "Let us see this ungrateful thief!" Ordered Tsumugu. "Yes my king." Said the brown haired man. Kukai moved away from his spot and the two other guards brought Tadase up close.

The king and queen looked at him with anger in their eyes. Tadase feared that but then his eyes meet the princess. Amu stared at Tadase but her eyes were not filled with anger they where filled with shock and love.

"She so beautiful." He thought. "What a beautiful boy." Amu said to herself. Tadase blushed and looked down. Amu blushed as well but she wouldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Thief!" Yelled Midori. He looked up at the angry queen. "Speak! why did you try to steal from us?" She asked calming down alittle bit. "I wanted...I wanted to make things easier for my faimly who is very poor..." He said quietly looking down. Amu gasped silently at that.

"Your majesties!" Said the blond, "Forgive my outburst but that seems like such a ridicules lie! Do not believe him! Tadase looked at the blond, "But it's true im not lieing!" He said. "Shut up you filthy rat!" He slapped Tadase face. "Enough!" Amu yelled sitting up from her chair.

Every one looked at her even her parents. "Guards i believe what this one is saying so let him- but she was cut off by her father. "Amu you shouldn't raise your voice it is uncertain if he is telling the truth though." He said

"But-" Amu began but her mother said. "I know it can be hard for you on this but it is not proven, please take him back to the dugeon." Midori ordered. "Tadase's eyes widen when he herd that, he really didn't want to go back to the frighting dark dungeon.

"No...please don't..." He whimpered as the guards took Tadase away and out of the room, the doors slammed shut. "What was that all about!" Amu yelled at her parents. "What is wrong with you two? What if what that boy said was true? She shouted.

"Amu hush dont raise your voice." Midori said. "I raise my voice any time i want to!" Amu lashed out and ran off. " My poor little princess...she still needs to learn doesn't she?" Tsumugu said. " I think she has her first crush on that little boy." Giggled Midori. "AHHHHH! NO IT IS TOO SOON!" Yelled Tsumugu.

The guards threw Tadase back into the same cell and chained his ankles they didn't untie his hands and just slammed the door shut. Tadase was on his side as he watched the three guards.

"Dont you think we should at least untie his hands?" Kukai said to them. "No! He is a filthy rat and filthy rats don't need our compassion!" "But how will he be able to eat?" Kukai said still protesting. "That is his problem!" The brown haired said, He grabbed Kukai's arm roughly pulling him away. "Come on let us get away from this disgusting place!" He yelled.

Tadase watched helplessly as he watched the poor boy being dragged away roughly by the arm. He herd the door slam shut. Tadase struggled to get his hands free but it was to tight for him.

Big hot tears filled his eyes. He never felt so scared and alone before. He hated himself so much. Utau and Ikuto went threw his mind. "Utau...Ikuto...I'm so sorry." He cried so much that he didn't hear the cell opening.

He felt a warm soft cloth gently whiping away his tears. "Hey, why are you crying so much for you big baby?" Came a gentle voice. He felt his body being lifted up against the wall.

He opened his eyes and right in front of him was a pink haired angel.

"Hello there." Amu said smiling warmly.

**

* * *

**

**so what do you think? I just had to make Nadeshiko and Nagihiko real twins in this i thought it wouldn't be same with out BOTH of them. Whats going to happen to Tadase and Amu now? **

**Tee hee! i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. First Love

Tadase was stunned to see the princess right in front of him he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Amu just kept smiling. He felt warm by her smile even when it was so freezing in the dark place.

"Um uh H-Hello." He finally said still blushing. "You finally said something, shorty." Amu said giggling. "Wha!" He said embarrassed. He moved his arms a little bit but he forgot his wrist were still tied by the strong rope.

It burned his wrist as he moved it. Amu noticed as Tadase winced she completely forgot about his wrist being tied up. "Here let me help." she said. "Turn around, i think i can untie those ropes."

"You think?" He said raising his eyebrow giving a small smile. "Take it or leave it!" She said losing her patience. Tadase giggled as he turned around. Amu blushed, his laugh was so intoxicating to her.

Amu put her fingers on the ropes trying to untie the knot around Tadase's wrist. The ropes where loosening one by one. Tadase felt relived as it loosen. Amu finally untied the knot, his wrist where free. He rubbed his sore wrist as he turned back around.

There were red marks left on his wrist from the ropes. Amu touched his red marked wrist. He blushed as her warm skin touched his freezing skin. "Does it hurt?" She asked. "Uh n-no not at all." He lied.

"What your name?" She asked. smiling. "T-Tadase." He said after a short pause. "Tadase... what a nice name." She said as her smile got brighter. "Um so um, if you don't mind me asking princess what are you doing here?" He asked looking down.

Amu puffed out her cheeks. "Don't be so formal with me just call me by my name, Amu!" She complained. "A-Amu?" He said a little confused. "And stop shaking like that, you look like a weirdo." She said crossing her arms.

"Wow i didn't know the princess can be such a spoiled brat." Tadase thought. Tadase's stomach growling filled the cell. "Uhhhh..." Tadase said turning three shades of red, embarrassed that the princess herd his stomach growling so loud.

Amu burst out laughing which made Tadase blush more. "I knew this was going to happen." She said calming down, "Here." she said holding out a basket of delicious looking cookies. Tadase stared at them.

"I swapped them from the kitchen when Su wasn't looking, she's probably freaking out right now." Amu said giggling. "Su?" He asked. "Oh that's right you dont know Su she's the baker and she's a really good friend." Amu explained smiling.

"Here take some already." Amu said moving the basket closer to Tadase. Tadase slowly reached out for one. "Crap! this is going to take all day if he doesn't pick one!" Amu thought losing her temper.

Finally Tadase picked up a cookie drizzled in dried purple frosting. He took a bite out of it. His eyes went wide. He never taisted anything so sweet. "This is so delicious!" He said as it melted in his mouth.

"Yep! Su maker's really good cookies." Tadase wasn't listening he just kept eating the sweet cookies.

"HEY! save some for me!" Amu shouted.

Tadase and Amu finished the cookies. "Weren't they good?" Amu asked cheerfully. Tadase smiled nodding. He never remembered the last time his stomach felt full and pleasant. "Hey that is a really nice smile you have." Amu said returning his smile.

Tadase blushed at that. "S-so what are you doing here anyway?" He asked still wondering. Amu's smile faded. "Well i think it was unfair that my mother and father just send you here with out thinking twice, also i stole a key from one of the guards while they were not looking." She said holding up a gold key.

"Y-you mean you belive me?" Tadase asked shocked. "Yep i just hate it when they never belive what might be true." She said crossing her arms.

Tadase stared at Amu. "No one ever believed what he said, no one except only Utau and Ikuto.

Tadase's eyes felt so heavy. He found it more and more impossible to keep them open. "No...please not yet not...now..." He thought as he drifted off to sleep. He fell on Amu's shoulder as he fell asleep.

Blushed and gasped quietly. She then smiled gently as she put her hand on his cheek. "You idiot i was talking ." She giggled. She laid him down on the floor. She quickly got out of cell and back in with a warm blanket and put it on Tadase.

She brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Sleep well..." She whisperd in his ear.

She made her way out of the cell and locked it with a frown. She made her way out of the dungeon making sure no one was watching. Little did she know that someone was watching her.

"looks like Amu found her first love." Dia whispered smiling.


	10. My Prince

After dinner Amu was lying on her bed thinking about Tadase.

"He really is Beautiful. That golden hair and those lovely violet red eyes..." She thought dreamily. "However." She paused and her eye brows twitched. "He smells like someone forgot to flush the toilet."

Her eyes sadden. "He also has all those bruises and scratches all over himself." "Some of those scratches could be infected, and his clothes are all ragged and dirty." She sat up from her bed quickly.

"This might be dangerous but Tadase needs to be washed! So tomorrow when I visit him I'll make him take a shower whether he likes or not!" "Hopefully he'll like it because im not smelling that toilet smell every time I visit him." She said laying back on her bed."

"I better get some sleep." She closed her eyes. "Tadase..." She thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

The golden sun rose but no light would ever shine in dungeon. Tadase never felt so warm before even in the cold dark dungeon he felt warm. He opened his eyes slowly, his eyes tried to adjust to darkness. "That's right I almost forgot...I am a prisoner now." He thought sadly. He sat up slowly.

"Hm? What is this?" He wondered holding up the white blanket that was on him. "I don't remember this being on me." Then he remember that the beautiful princess, Amu was with him yesterday. He smiled. "She must have put this on me when I fell asleep." The his face turned red. "AHH! I cant believe I fell asleep right in front of her!" He shouted to himself as he rubbed his head furiously, embarrassed that he fell asleep right in front of the princess.

"She probably thinks, _oh how lazy he must be!, _or, _How rude he is for falling asleep when im talking!, _or maybe, _How boring I must be to a dirty person like him!"_he thought panicking of what the princess must think of him.

He was so lost in thought he didn't realize that the cell was opening. "Hey your breakfast is here." said a familiar male voice.

Tadase snapped out his thoughts and looked to the direction of the voice. It was the boy he had met when he was being taken to the King, the Queen and Amu. Tadase didn't say anything, he gulped.

"Come on you don't have to feel so frighten, you big crybaby." He chuckled. Tadase puffed out his cheeks. How many times were people going call him a baby. "Hey, your arms are untied." Kukai said spotting his free wrists.

"Uh um!" Tadase said panicking. "and have you always had that white blanket?" Kukai asked pointing the white blanket draped over Tadase's chained ankles.

"Well, Uh um I uh!" "I can't tell him that the princess was here! What am I going to do?" He thought panicking.

Kukai raised his eyes brow. "Did the princess pay a visit here?" He asked smiling. "Uhhhh!" Tadase shook, he figured it out. Kukai laughed. "Amu's must take a great interest in you if she come's to a place like this."

Tadase's face turned bright red.

"Here, you might want to eat something your probably starving." Kukai said pushing a tray of food. The tray was silver with two loafs of bread, a bowl of white rice, an apple and some water.

Tadase stared at the tray of food. "Wow! I did not that the prisoners here can get this much food!" Tadase said with amazement.

"Actually they usually just get one piece of bread and water." Kukai explained. "Huh? but why is there so much food here for me?" Tadase asked. "Well while no one was looking I was able to get some more food."

"My stupid older brother suggested i should just give you only an apple for your breakfast. What an ass." Kukai said with annoyed expression.

"He must really hate me." Tadase said. "He hates anyone that trys to steal from here." Tadase looked down. "and he never believes what other people have to say either. Even when they are telling the truth. " Tadase looked up. "You mean you believe me?" Tadase asked.

Kukai rubbed Tadase head. "Of course why wouldn't I?" Kukai said smiling. Tadase smiled. "Kukai! What are you doing down there?" A deep voice yelled. "Get up here right now!" The man voice said. "Okay!" Kukai called back. "Sorry i have to go, make sure you eat everything on that tray." Kukai said getting up. He walked out of the cell and locked the door.

Kukai waved goodbye as we walked away. Tadase waved back smiling. He herd the door slam shut. " i don't believe it, i guess there really are some people who really are kind." Tadase said with a smile on his face as he began to eat.

* * *

Amu ate her breakfast quickly, everyone stared. She stood up from her seat. "I am all done!" She gulped the rest of the food down her throat as she walked away. "Does Amu seem different today?" Tsumugu asked. Maybe she finally is starting to grow up." Midori said. "NOOO! NOT NOW!" He wailed. "Daddy you loud." Ami said with her mouth full of pancakes.

Amu moved quickly making sure no one was following her.

She quicken her walks then started running. "Man i sure hope no ones watching me." She was so lost into thought, that she slipped on the floor that she forgot that had been washed and still wet.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed she was about to fall onto the floor until someone caught her.

"Princess are you okay?" Kukai said. Amu blushed. "Thanks but can you let go of me!" Amu said wiggling out of Kukai's arms. "Sorry but i am in a big hurry." She said walking away.

"Could it be that you are going to see the young prisoner." Kukai said grinning. Amu froze in er tracks. "H-how does he know?" She thought. "Wh-Wh-What ever do you mean?" Amu said giggling nervously.

"I know that you visit him in the dungeon yesterday." Kukai said still with the big smile on his face. "Y-you don't have any proof!" Amu yelled. "Well actually i do." Amu stood still. "There wasn't a pure snow white blanket in the dungeon and when I last saw him yesterday his arms where tied, explain that please." Kukai said lifting his eye brow still grinning.

Amu's eye brows twitched. "YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE OR I WILL THROW INTO THE DUNGEON FOR A WEEK WITH OUT ANY FOOD ONLY WATER!" she yelled in his ear.

"ow... you don't have to be so loud princess." Kukai said touching his ear that Amu yelled in. Amu growled. "So what are you two going to do this time?" Kukai said in a playful tone. "You shut up! I'm just going to let Tadase use the bathroom so he can wash up." Amu said crossing her arms and looking the other way.

"Oh so Tadase's is his name I forgot to ask him that." Kukai said. "Huh? You've met Tadase before?" Amu asked. "Yep! When i was going to feed him we talked for a little bit." Kukai answered "You guys talked?" She asked. "Yep, good thing my stupid brother or his idiotic friend wasn't there or else i would not have had a conversation with him."

"That's a good thing you where able to talk to him he is probably lonely down there." Amu said with a small smile. "Hey I'll go with you to help Tadase okay?" Kukai said quickly. "Really! I am sure Tadase will be happy to see you too, besides I am probably going to need help sneaking him out of the dungeon and into the bathroom." Amu said, her smile started to widen.

"Come on let's get going!" Amu said happily grabbing Kukai's hand and walking to the dungeon.

Tadase finished eating his breakfast. "Whew... i never felt so full before." Tadase said smiling. Then his thoughts fell on Ikuto and Utau. "I sure hope that...they are doing okay." He whispered sadly. He touched the chains around his ankles. "I wish I could escape from here then I could see them again."

He herd a door open. It scared him a little bit. "Could the princess be here?" He wondered. "Probably not why on earth would a beautiful person like herself be with an ugly dirty rat like me?" He thought sadly looking down. "Hey why do look so down." Kukai asked. Tadase looked up.

Right in front of him was Kukai and Amu. "Oh it's you two!" Tadase said happily. Kukai unlocked the door and Amu rushed in. "Hey Tadase!" Amu said smiling. "Hello princess." Tadase responded with warm grin.

Amu's left eye brow twitched, she had an angry look on her face. "Um princess...what's wrong?" Tadase asked confused. Amu grabbed Tadase's cheeks and spread them. "I told you to call me by my real name! Don't be so formal and crap!" Amu yelled. "OW! OW! OW! your hurting me!" Tadase screamed.

Kukai unlocked the chains that where on Tadase's ankles. "Ah!" Tadase said as he felt the heaviness being lifted from his legs. "Wh-whats going on?" Tadase asked in suprisement. "Well sceance you smell like an uncleaned bathroom." Amu began. Tadase puffed out his cheeks and blushed. "I decided you need a nice shower!" Amu finished. "A-a-a shower?" Tadase asked.

"Mmhhm!" Kukai said nodding his head. "B-b-but wont someone see me? I'm not supposed to be out around the castle!" Tadase said panicking. "Don't worry we'll protect you no one will notice you!" Kukai said. "Um! Uh! O-o-okay..." Tadase said shivering. "Do not be such a baby nothing bad will happen." Amu said taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

Amu took Tadase's hand. They both blushed but Amu refused to show it. "W-well come on lets go." Amu said trying hard not to sound odd like. "Her hand is so soft!" Tadase thought blushing a little more. Kukai closed the cell and the three teenagers made there way up the stares.

"I can not believe there being so kind to me..." Tadase thought. For a second he thought he saw Amu and Kukai as Utau and Ikuto. He looked down, he missed them terribly. Amu noticed Tadase sad face. "I wonder why he looks so sad?" She wondered

Kukai opened the door and looked to make sure no one was there. "All clear." Kukai said quietly. "Good." Amu said. "Come on Tadase." Amu said giving his arm a little tug. "O-okay. He answered still shaking a little bit.

Light poured in as the three made there way out of the dark dungeon. Tadase eyes closed a little bit as his eyesight tried to get use to the light. After his eyes adjusted to the light he was able to see clearly.

As he remembered the inside of the castle looked exactly how he saw it when he first came except that it was even more beautiful in the light. "Amazing." Breathed Tadase. Amu smiled. "I'm so glad i can see that smile on him again." She said to herself.

The three kids didn't really have a problem sneaking Tadase out with out no one noticing a thing, However sometimes they had to push him into an empty room when someone passed by.

"Alright! where finally here, with out any problems!" Kukai said happily. "Any problems?" Amu asked with her eyebrows twitching. "We had to push Tadase into several doors every time someone came!" Amu yelled. "W-well we made without noticing me." Tadase said trying to calm Amu down.

"Well where finally here so you might want to go in quickly before someone passes by." "Um…" Began Tadase. "What's wrong?" Amu asked. "I uh I don't know how to take a shower." Tadase said embarrassed. Amu and Kukai went silent. "Pffft!" Kukai chuckled covering his mouth. Amu giggled. "Hey it's not funny!" Tadase said blushing.

Kukai patted Tadase on the head I'll help you out with that. "Oh um thanks." I'll keep guard over here so know one goes in." Amu said. "Now you two get you butts in there before someone sees us!" Amu said a little bit loud. "Um princess…" Tadase began.

Amu's eyes twitched when will this kid stop calling her princess. "Call me Amu and what is it?" Amu asked angrily. "Well could please let go of my hand." He said blushing. Amu turned bright red "Oh yes! I am deeply sorry!" Amu said, quickly letting go of his hand. Kukai grinned at this. "How cute you guys just can't seem to let go of each other." He snickered. Amu bonked Kukai on the head giving him a large bump. "Just go in you stupid idiot….! She yelled in a scary tone. "Come on Tadase. Kukai said taking him into the crystal clear bathroom. Amu shut the door. Her heart was beating fast. She clutched it. "Dumb Kukai! Can't he just keep things to himself!" She thought.

"You start and stop the water like this." Kukai explained turning the knob to make the water go on and off." "Oh, okay I get it." Tadase said happily. "Okay I am going to watch the door and tell Amu to get you some new clothes." Kukai said walking away. "Okay." Tadase responded. "You going to be okay?" He asked. "Don't worry I think I know what to do." Tadase answered. "Great if you need anything just call me." Kukai said. "Okay!" Tadase called back.

Tadasa turned the golden knob and water came out on the shower head. Tadase started to take off his dirty ragged clothes.

Kukai came out of the bathroom. "Hey Amu." He asked. "Yeah what is it?" She asked. "Tadase needs new clothes cause he can't be with those rags all the time." He explained. "You think I'm an idiot of course I know that!" She yelled. "I'll go get some stay here." She ordered. "Yes you majesty." Kukai said snickering. Amu stuck her tough out at him and ran off to get some new clothes.

"Eeeeeaaaaahhhh!" Tadase screamed. Kukai nearly jumped. He opened the door quickly. "What's wrong, are you okay!" He asked in a panic. Tadase was wrapped in a towel, soaked. "It's really really cold." He whimpered, shivering. Kukai put his hand on his face shaking his head. "That's partly my fault, I should have told you how to put the make the water hot or cold.

"You can do that?" Tadase asked amazed. Kukai sigh. "This is going to be a long day…" He thought.

Amu came back with new clothes, That looked much like Tadase's old dirty ones. "The only difference is that it's cleaner and it doesn't smell." Amu thought. Amu felt her heart beat fast. She thought about Tadase, she blushed. "Tadase…." she thought.

Now Tadase was in shower with warm water running. He felt bliss as the water cleaned his sore, aching body. He picked up some shampoo and began to wash his greasy hair.

Amu made her way back to the door and found Kukai with a tired expression on his face. "Hey I'm back." Amu said. "Hm? What's wrong with you?" She asked. "That kid needed help taking a shower. A giggle rise to her throat. " Don't laugh!" Kukai shouted.

"Sorry." She said still holding back her giggles. "I'm going to put these in on the counter." She said. She opened the door, she saw Tadase's shadow behind the shower curtain. She blushed. "Hey I got you some new clothes!" Amu called. "They'll be here on the counter okay!" "Thank you princess!" Tadase called back. "I said to call me Amu!" Is it that hard memorize?" She yelled. "I-I'm sorry." Tadase said quietly. "Hmpff! I'll forgive you this time but next time just call me by name okay." She said a little gentler this time. "Uh um okay."

Amu and Kukai guarded the door as they waited for Tadase be done.

Tadase rinsed off all the soap on his body and turned of the shower. He got out a dried off. He felt refreshed His old rags where gone and he found a snow white shirt and gray pants folder on the counter. "They look exactly like my old ones." he said as he touched them, they where luxuriously soft. He quickly put them on.

He opened the door slowly but for some reason it quickly closed. Huh? He wondered.

"Amu, Kukai why are you two standing by the bathroom is someone in there?" Miki asked. "NO! NO! NO! No ones in here!" They shouted. "Well then why are you guys here?" Su asked. "Um well um!" Sweat rolled down there heads, they where running out of answers. "If no one's in there, may I please use the bath room?" Ran asked, trying to get in. "No! you can't!" Amu yelled.

"But why not?" Asked Miki. "Uh! Well, you…see…um!" Kukai shook. "What are we going to do?" Amu whispered to Kukai. "I don't know…." He whispered back.

"Ah they you three are!" Dia said Pushing Su, Miki and Ran away from the two teenagers. "I was looking all over for you two, I'm trying to Wright a new song for upcoming ball and I just can't seem to think of anything." "We'll um okay." They said. Kukai breathed out of relief. "That was close." Amu said.

Dia looked back and winked at Amu. "Huh?" Amu said quietly.

"Um excuse me?" Came a small voice. "Could you please let me out you two? "Oh my where sorry Tadase!" Amu said. Kukai opened the door. Tadase walked out slowly. "Um why where you guys not opening the door?" He asked whimpering a little bit.

"Our three friends came by here and they where wondering why we where standing by the bathroom door." Kukai explained. "Thank goodness Dia came." Amu said taking a deep breath. Amu blushed when she saw Tadase, cleaned and still a little wet. He smelled like cherry blossoms.

"Come on we have to hurry before someone sees us okay." Kukai said. Amu nodded slowly and grabbed onto Tadase's hand both of there face turned bright red. They both made their way down the hall and came to the door to the dungeon. Kukai checked their surroundings. He put a key on the lock and twisted it. The door opened. "Okay come guys." Kukai said walking inside. Amu didn't move she squeezed Tadase's hand.

"Is there something wrong?" Tadase asked her. Kukai Saw what was happening. Kukai went by Amu and whispered in her ear so Tadase wouldn't hear. "I know it's difficult for you to put him back in that dungeon, I'm having a hard time with doing this too, but is we don't you know what might happen if they find him missing out of the cell."

Amu gasped silently at that. "O-okay…." She said quietly. She slowly walked down the stairs still tightly holding Tadase's hand. Tadase looked at Amu. He saw the concern in her golden eyes. He yawned. "Tired?" Kukai asked. "I guess I am…" Tadase said sleepily.

Amu smiled, She loved to hear his voice. "W-where here." Kukai heisted to say. Amu tighten her grip on Tadase's hand. Tadase stared at there hands. "Well stay with you till you fall asleep." Kukai said. Tadase smiled at that. Smiled herself.

The three sat in the cell and talked about many things. The conversation ended when Tadase yawned more and more and rubbed his eyes. "I guess it's getting late." Kukai said. "Where going to have to go or everyone's going to wonder where we are." Amu said sadly. "Don't go…." Tadase said trying very hard to stay awake. Amu smiled at Tadase and rubbed his head. "Don't worry we will be back tomorrow but you need your sleep." She explained. "Here." She said gently picking up the white blanket and putting in on Tadase. "Please keep warm." Tadase smiled gently and closed his eyes.

Kukai and Amu made there way out of the dungeon. Amu looked back and cell where Tadase was being held.

"Good night my prince." Amu whispered as she and Kukai left the dungeon.

* * *

**Whew! Long chapter this time! I'm so glad I'm done with this chapter! I sure hope you all like this. **


	11. Yaya's Condition

Amu and Ran swung their swords by each other dodging every move they took as Kairi watched. It was a bright and warm morning. Amu seemed to be in a daze while she practice. "Tadase….." She thought.

"Day dreaming again!" Ran said. Amu snapped out of her daydream and quickly countered Rans attack. "Princess please don't get distracted Kairi said. " sorry…. I just have a lot on my mind." Amu said.

"Huh?" Kairi and Ran said confused, Usually Amu would start her rants about that she already knew about it or that she didn't have to be told twice. "What?" Amu asked wondering why her friends where staring at her.

"BROTHER!" Came a small and sweet voice. A little boy about eight years old dressed in a green kimono with a clear sparkly cloak in his tiny hands and a small wooden sword tied around his waist with green ribbon, Came charging and Kairi and pounced on him.

"M-Musashi!" Every one shouted. "What are you doing out of Priest room?" Kairi asked getting up as his little brother kept hugging him.

"I snuck out! I got bored so I wanted to see how you where doing." Musashi said with a wide smile. "I Should bring you back before it people start to panic." Kairi said gently grabbing Musashi's small hand

"Awwww but I don't wanna to go back there the only things I get to do in that room are, eating, reading and sleeping! I don't wanna to that anymore!" Musashi whined. "But you have a duty to do I myself have to do my responsibilities." Kairi said trying to calm down his little brother.

"But I want to be I knight just like you! You defend people and protect the princess! Musashi said taking out his wooden sword and swinging it all around. "You help people too by seeing the danger in your dreams and informing the king and queen about it, because of you people can continue to smile. Kairi said smiling warmly rubbing Musashi's hair.

Musashi blushed and looked down with a smile. "Well if I go back, can you please come back with me I'll be lonely without you!" Musashi said tugging on his Brothers robe. "Okay I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." Kairi said smiling.

"YAY!" Musashi said. He grabbed Kairi's hand and started walking happily. "First will play big knight VS little knight, Then well have some cake together, and then you'll teach me how to fight like you can! Musashi said happily while dragging his big brother back inside the castle.

Amu and Ran smiled as they watched The two sibling smiling as they walked away. "Musashi and Kairi don't really see each other often do they?" Amu said sadly. "Yeah, Because of Musashi being the Priest he is always in his room, his dreams are both a gift and curse." Ran said frowning. "But at least Their together right now!" Ran said turning positive. "Well once I am queen of this Kingdom I'm going make sure those two spend more time together!" Amu said happily.

Ran ruffled Amu's pink hair and said, "Yeah and even then you'll be too busy eating your way out of the snack vault." "HEY!" Amu yelled.

Ran giggled "come on why don't we go back in side and have some tea." Ran said. "Okay that sound good!" Amu happily said.

"Let's just tell Su to make a low-fat Cake or you'll get fat." Ran said playfully. Amu growled. "What was that!" She yelled chase after Ran.

* * *

Kukai was busy sneaking more food for Tadase's breakfast. "Here he might like this!" Yaya said putting a small slice of sponge cake on the silver tray he was holding. "Oh hey Yaya and what do you mean by "he"? Kukai asked hoping Yaya was just kidding.

"Oh certain boy named Tadase." Yaya said giggling. "H-How do you know that?" Kukai shouted.

"Shhh!" Yaya said Covering Kukai's mouth and dragging him out of the kitchen. They where finally in a quit place where no one can see them.

"Okay how did you find out?" Kukai asked gasping when Yaya let go of his mouth. "well while I was doing Ami's clothes I noticed a boy with the two of you and I over herd Amu saying Oh Tadase oh Tadase. Over and over again." Yaya said happily.

"You can not tell any one about this!" Kukai said panicking a little bit. "Don't worry my lips are sealed if." "If what?" He asked. "Well I have condition." Yaya said with a sneaky smile.

**

* * *

**

Im so sorry for the long wait! I'm really sorry but anyway I finally got this chapter ready. Please enjoy!


	12. A Trap

Tadase woke up rubbing his eyes. " Wow…." He yawned I can not believe I fell back asleep so soon." his ankles didn't feel heavy anymore. He quickly got up to find his ankles weren't chained any more. He then smiled that's right I made some friends didn't I, he then remembered when Amu held his hand he blushed at that memory.

"Hey your finally awake!" Came Kukai's voice. Tadase sat up quickly, and looked at the direction where Kukai's voice was.

"HIIIIII!" Yaya said hyperactively going in Tadase's face. "Um uh um h-hi?" Tadase said backing away a little bit. He looked over at Kukai who tried to ignore Yaya's weird greeting.

"Um who is this?" He asked. "This is Yaya, she caught us when we where sneaking you out." "So he promised Yaya he'd give me Three chocolate cakes, ten candied sweets, sweet strawberry jam, 20 baked cookies, 25 snicker doodles, 12 butter dumplings, and a big dip in the chocolate fountain at the next ball!" Yaya said hyperly. "That was her condition for keeping it quite." Kukai said slowly.

"Sh-she eats that much? Tadase though feeling scared. "So your Tadase!" Yaya said still hyperly. Tadase looked back at Yaya. "You sure are cutie it's no wonder Amu has a crush on you!" Yaya smiled. Tadase turned bright red.

"Here try this cake!" Yaya said trying to shove the think creamy cake into Tadase's mouth. "Hey wait don't shove it in my mouth!" "Mmp!" Tadase squealed as the food was being shoved in his mouth.

* * *

Amu sipped the last drop of her tea. "Okay I'm all done." Amu said getting up from the pink chair. "Hey wait." Ran said. "hold out your hand and close your eyes." Amu closed her eyes wondering what Ran was doing.

She felt something hard in her hands. "Now open your eyes." Ran said. Amu opened her eyes and saw a ruby red X clip in her hands, it gleamed. "I-is this…" Ami said breathlessly. "Yep it's the hair clip you always wanted." Amu smiled warmly. "Su, Miki, Dia, and I made it just for you, It may not be like the others but it was worth the effort." Ran said smiling.

Amu hugged Ran with a wide smile. "Thank you so much I love it!" She happily said. Ran smiled. Amu started to take off smiling. While she ran she put the hair clip in her hair and headed off to the dungeon.

Rima and Kusukusu poked their heads from behind a wall. "Tee hee… Looks like the princes is in a good mood to day." Rima said. "Lets see where she's going." Kusukusu said.

Amu made her opened the dungeon door and looked around to see if anyone was watching her, she didn't see Rima or Kusukusu and walked down stairs.

"I wonder how Tadase's doing I hope he's not lonely." Amu thought with a frown.

"No I think I've already have had enough cake!" She her Tadase shouting. "Oh but this one is creamy with chocolate and vanilla with a huge strawberry on it!" She herd a perky voice.

"That couldn't be could it?" Amu though shuddering. She hurried to Tadase's cell.

When she got there she saw Yaya shoving a cake in Tadases face and Kukai trying to hold her back.

"YAYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She yelled. "Oh p-princess!" Everyone said shocked to find her so soon.

"Kukai how did this happen?" Amu shouted. "She caught us when we where sneaking him out!" Kukai answered. "And he promised Yaya a mountain of sweets to keep it quite!" She happily said.

"Tadase loves cake too! He's already eaten four of them!" Yaya happily said. "SEE!" Yaya was about to shove more cake in his mouth. "No I'm already full!" Tadase said trying to back away. "Hey leave him alone!" Amu said. Hugging him and bring his head close to her chest, he could feel her heart beating.

Tadase's face was redder then a tomato. "Aww but he has to try this it's delicious!" Yaya said trying to get Tadase to eat it. Amu brought him closer. "Tadase is to full, so leave him alone or I'll make you do extra work around the castle!" Amu yelled.

"Awww, Princess your no fun!" Yaya whined.

"AHHH!" Came two small voices. Every one turned around and saw Rima and Kusukusu with wide eyes.

"Everyone screamed. "Your majesties!" "Your majesties!" The two jokers yelled running back up stairs. "Noooo! "Guys we have to catch them!" Amu yelled. "Right!" Kukai and Yaya said. "Tadase please stay here!" Amu said quickly.

"O-okay…" Tadase said slowly. "Wait for me you guys!" Amu yelled running after them.

"Your Majesties!" "Your Majesties!" The two sisters said still running around trying to find the king and the queen. "You two come back here!" Yaya yelled. "Your not ruining this for Tadase!" Amu angrily yelled. "He has enough crap in his life already!" Kukai yelled.

"Hey Kukai, Catch this!" Rima said throwing ten bowling pins at Kukai. "Gyaaaa!" Kukai howled trying to dodge the bowling pins!" "Oh you big meanies!" Yaya yelled. Kusukusu made a face and threw a clear string at Yaya's feet and it wrapped around her legs. She fell over. "Kyaaaa!" Yaya screamed falling down.

Amu's tempure started to rise. "You freaking jokers are so freaking dead!" She yelled. "I'm telling you when I catch you idiots I'm gonna-" But before she could finish she tripped over her dress and fell flat on her face.

"Hah! Hah!" Rima and Kusukusu laughed sticking there tongues out and running off. "I'm gonna kill those crap heads!" Amu said now frustrated.

"How are we gonna catch those guys?" Yaya asked rubbing her face. "They have, grace and intelligence Kukai said panting, and items to tick us off and balance and-" Amu cut him off "that's it." she said snapping her figures.

"What are those two's most favorite thing to do?" Amu asked. "Bala balance!" The three said together.

"Well set a trap for those clowns!" Amu said with a creepy smile.

**

* * *

**

*Pant* *pant* Finished this one now my brain is dried out. Now not only does Yaya now know but now Rima and Kusukusu do! What will happen next?

**Enjoy please!**


	13. Yaya The Big Mouth

"Did we lose them Rima?" Kusukusu asked, panting. "Yeah we lost them." Rima said trying to catch her breath. "I can not believe the princess, Kukai, and Yaya, Where sneak seeing that person that try to steal from here!" Kusukusu said.

"Well he did say that it was for his family…" Rima said quietly. "Yeah I guess…" Kusukusu said. "Hey you two!" Called a gentle voice and a relaxed voice.

"Oh Rhythm and Temari!" Rima said with a small smile. The girl, Temari was dressed in a puffy light pink dress with white tights and red shoes and she had a ponytail held by the two pink flowers and the boy Rhythm, was in a purple long sleeved shirt and a purple shorts, with blue shoes.

"What are you guys doing wandering around the castle with out your brother and sister?" Kusukusu asked.

"Nadeshiko had to practice her dance for the ball." Temari said in her usual sweet voice. "And Nagihiko has to practice his bow an arrow lessons." Rhythm said pouting. "We where very bored so we wanted to ask you…." Temari began blushing.

"What? What do you want to asked us?" Rima asked tilting her head a bit. Rhythm scratched his head, blushing him self. "C-could you show us how to do that Bala balance thing?" He said moaning a bit. Kusukusu and Rima looked at each other. Rhythm and Temari were never interested in there Bala balance but they just nodded their heads at them.

"BALA BALANCE!" They shouted happily doing their pose, just then a big net captured them. "Ahhh! What is this!" They yelled.

"Great job you two!" Yaya shouted happily, "and as payment here!" Yaya handed Temari and Rhythm two snow white bunny dolls and gave them to both of the siblings one had cherry blossoms on its ears, the other one had a white hat on it.. "Hurray!" They yelled, running away happily.

"Now we have these idiot clowns!" Amu said happily. "You tricked us!" Rima yelled. Kukai, Amu and Yaya started to drag the net holding the two captured clowns.

* * *

"No!" Rima yelled. Everyone was back in the dungeon, and Rima and Kusukusu's hands and ankles where tied with rope so they wouldn't run away.

"Awww! But come on Rima!" Yaya whined. "That would be a violation of the crown if we kept a secret from the King and Queen!" Rima yelled.

"You two better keep this secret or you'll be down here forever!" Amu yelled. "Well at least then we wouldn't have lie to the King and Queen!" Rima shouted.

"Hey I'm the princess and I order you to keep this a secret!" Amu yelled In Rima's face. "No!" Rima shouted.

"Aww but come on how can you turn in someone with a face like this!" Yaya said putting a hand around Tadase and poking his face. "I mean just look at his face!" Yaya hyperly said. "I'm not going to be entranced by a dirty fa-" But before Rima could finish she finally got a good look at Tadase's angelic face.

"I guess that's understandable… I mean I am kinda of a rat…." Tadase said smiling sadly looking down.

"Ahhh… those pleading violet red eyes…" Rima thought as she stared into his innocent eyes.

"Rima! Yoo-hoo!" Kusukusu said, trying to snap Rima out of her trance. "F-fine!" Rima yelled. "Well keep it a secret!" "YAY!" Yaya and Amu yelled happily. "R-Rima!" Kusukusu shouted surprised that her sister who told everything to the king and queen is now keeping a HUGE secret from them.

"Couldn't help it he made feel guilty!" Rima whined. "Hey by the way you guys." Rima began. "Hm what is it everyone asked.

"COULD YOU PLEASE UNTIE US!" Rima shouted angrily. "Oh sorry!" Yaya said.

Rima and Kusukusu were stuck in the dungeon with Amu, Kukai, Yaya and Tadase. They wanted to go upstairs and pretend that nothing happened but no one (Except Tadase of course.) fully trust them yet.

"You know I was thinking." Yaya said. "Thinking about what?" Kukai asked. "Why don't we have a cake party in my room in honor of our new friend Tadase!" Yaya happily said. "WHAT!" Every one shouted. "We could invite Musashi, and Kairi, and Rhythm, Temari, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko!" Yaya said counting her fingers.

"B-But that's a crazy idea!" Amu yelled. "I'd have to eat more cake?" Tadase thought whimpering. "Aww but don't worry I already told Rhythm and Temari anyway!" She said. "Y-YOU DID WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"They were pleading with there little eyes and I just couldn't help my self!" Yaya said still in a positive mood.

"Y-You big mouth!" Amu yelled chasing Yaya all around the dungeon. "Should have known Yaya would blow this…" Kukai sighed.

"A cake party…." Kusukusu thought. "That seems like a good idea!" Amu and Yaya stopped running. "What?" Everyone asked.

"I mean Tadase's been here in the dark with out a lot of people here. Besides being in Yaya's room would be a good idea with everyone, that way he can meet more people and he wont feel lonely anymore." Kusukusu said.

Everyone paused. Amu smiled and looked at Yaya. "Well I guess a cake party wont be so bad." She said. "YAY! THANK YOU AMU!" Yaya said hugging her.

"Does everyone here call the princess by her name?" Tadase whispered to Kusukusu. "Not every body but she likes it when people call her by her name, we all do, because where friends, she doesn't like it when people get to be so formal with her she just wants to be treated like everyone else." Kusukusu explained.

"Really?" Tadase asked. "Yeah really you shouldn't be so formal with her you LIKE her right?" Kusukusu said in a nosey tone. "NO! Its not like that!" Tadase whispered. "Really because when we first saw you, Amu was hugging you." Tadase flushed. "You seemed to have liked it." Kusukusu said.

Tadase's face turned redder and redder.

"COME ON LET US GO UPSTAIRS TO MY ROOM!" Yaya said happily as she grabbed Kukai's hand who grabbed, Rimas hand, Who grabbed Kusukusu's hand, who grabbed Amu's hand, who grabbed Tadase's hand who blushed.

"LET ALL GO HAVE A YUMMY CAKE PARTY!" Yaya yelled happily dragging her helpless friends along the way.

**

* * *

**

Okay done with this chapter but i feel like it sucks though oh well I'm gonna try to get the next one done as soon as I can.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Naginata's Are Scary

Tadase, Kukai, Amu, Rima, and Kuskusu, Where now in a pink room filled with ribbons and many stuffed animals and pictures of her little brother and sister. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Kukai asked. "Mhhm I'm sure everyone else will take it nicely." Kusukusu said. "I hope so…" Amu thought. Tadase kept looking around the room, fascinated by how large to room was. Amu smiled at Tadase she then looked out the window. "I wish Tadase and I could be free from this place." She thought.

* * *

Yaya looked around for Nagihiko and Nadeshiko and their little siblings. "Now where are they?" She thought.

"Yep that's right!" She herd Temari's voice. "B-But that goes completely against the laws!" Nagihiko shouted. "Ah there they are!" Yaya said with big smile and ran too where she herd the voices.

* * *

Amu looked out the window. The golden sun shining on the trees and the beautiful flowers gently flowing in the wind.

Tadase stared at Amu. "Hey there!" Kusukusu shouted in Tadase ear. "Ah!" he said in suprisment. "Check it out I'm making a new face for Ami, you wanna see?" She asked happily. "Ami?" Tadase asked. "That's Amu's little sister, she's pretty hyper." Rima explained. "She has a sister?" Tadase asked.

"BIG SISTER!" Sang Ami. Every one turned by the door. "AMI!" Everyone else said (Except Tadase) Ami ran towards Amu and gave her a big hug! "A-Ami what are you doing here?" Amu asked. Temari told me that you where seeing a very special some one so I searched all over for you so I can see your lover!" Ami happily said.

"L-LOVER!" Tadase and Amu shouted blushing their brains out. "W-We are not lovers!" Tadase whimpered. "Ami Where just friends!" Amu explained. "Really?" She asked. "YES OF COURSE!" Tadase and Amu shouted still blushing. "Oh so your Tadase!" Ami said pointing to him. "Um y-yes I am…" Tadase quietly said.

Ami ran and hugged Tadase. "You sure are super duper cute!" She shouted happily. Tadase rubbed Ami's hair as she still hugged him. "See I told ya she was hyper." Rima said with a sneaky smile.

"Everyone four more guest have come to the cake party!" said a very hyper voice. Everyone turned to the door where they saw Yaya, Temari, Rhythm, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. Nagihiko ran towards Tadase and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"JUST WHAT HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL THEIF!" Nagihiko thundered. Tadase whimpered a little bit. "Hey calm down Nagihiko!" Kukai yelled trying to hold him back. Temari waved a cherry blossom branch around and said.

_Chin, Ton Shan!_

Nadeshiko grabbed her naginata and she turned very scary. "GRRRAHHHH! THE THEIF HAS ESACAPED I WILL DESTROY YOU!" She yelled pointing her naginata at the frighten Tadase. "OH NO….." Everyone whispered.

Tadase squealed and ran while Nadeshiko and Temari chased him around the room. "Get him Nadeshiko!" Nagihiko cheered as Kukai still held him back. Ami started to cry, and Rima, Kuskusu and Yaya ran after Nadeshiko. Amu's tempure started to rise. "I ORDER YOU ALL TO BE SILNCE!" She thundered. Everyone stopped and looked at her with fear.

Ami was still crying, Amu went by Ami, she patted Ami on the head and said. "It's okay we all just overreacted we are fine now." Amu said with a smile. Ami started to calm down. "We're going to have a cake party would you like stay with us for it?" Amu asked still smiling. Ami jumped on Amu and gave her a big hug. "I WOULD LOVE TO MY BIG SISTER!" she sang.

The two siblings giggled as they hugged. For the time he has been here Tadase never saw Amu so happy before, he started to smile at her smile.

After every one calm down, Amu let Tadase explain why he tried to steal from the treasure room.

"Oh that is so sad…" Nagihiko said in a sad tone. "Oh you poor, poor little kid I'm sorry I tried to cut you into pieces!" Nadeshiko said crying and give Tadase a big hug. "So will you please keep this a secret?" Amu asked.

"Don't worry we will!" Nadeshiko and Nagihiko said at the same time. "What about Rhythm and Temari?" Amu asked still wondering, since they told their brother and sister. "Don't worry I told them to tell these two!" Yaya said.

Amu froze. "Hey Nadeshiko." Amu asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your naginata?"

In less the a minute Amu was chasing Yaya all over the room with Nadeshiko's naginata.

**

* * *

**

Okay I'm done with this chapter, sorry it's so short, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	15. A Unexpected Kiss

Yaya speeded out of the room, still running for her life, while the angry princess was right behind her with the naginata. "YAYA YOU PROMISED YOU WEREN'T GOING TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT TADASE!" She screamed.

"I WAS TRYING TO MAKE THINGS MORE SAFE FOR HIM AMU!" Yaya whined. "HE ALMOST GOT CUT TO PIECES BY NADESHIKO!" Amu yelled. "AND NOW YOUR TRYING TO DO THAT TO ME!" Yaya yelled. "DAMN RIGHT I WILL!" Amu yelled back.

Yaya kept running until she slipped onto the wet floor that was just cleaned, Amu herself also slipped onto the floor she dropped the naginata. Both girls where slipping into the same direction.

Musashi was running, still holding onto Kairis hand. "Let us get some cake brother! Let us get some cake!" He shouted hyprley. "Slow down Musashi or we'll fall over." Kairi said trying to keep up with his brother."

They herd shrieks they stopped running and saw Yaya and Amu slipping right towards them! CRASH! Yaya was face down on top of Kairi's legs, Musashi was sitting down on Yaya's head, Amu was laying on her back and Kairi was on top of her. Their face's where so close that there lips nearly brushed.

Both of then turned bright red. "Pr-princess are you okay?" Kairi said still blushing. Amu closed her eyes and yelled. "YES I AM! NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!" "Oh I'm sorry princess. Kairi said trying to get up.

Amu got up still blushing. Musashi jumped from Yaya's face and went by Kairi. "Brother are you okay?" Musashi asked tugging Kairi's samurai kimono.

"Don't worry I am just fine." Kairi said. "Yaya's face hurts…." Yaya whispered in pain getting up. "Why were you two running around like that, it's dangerous!" Kairi scolded.

"Ummm….." Amu began.

"Well you see…" Yaya said.

* * *

"So your name is Tadase! Nice to meet you." Kairi said shaking Tadase's hand. "Uh um it's nice to meet you too." Tadase said shyly trying to smile.

"Kairi, seems to be taking this pret-ty well." Kukai said. "Well he is the relaxed type." Nagihiko said. "I don't know why You and Nadeshiko were acting so weird when you first saw him?" Musashi asked with a bored expression.

"Well… uh you see that's kind of a story." Nagihiko said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey where is Amu, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Kusukusu, Temari and Rima?" Musashi asked looking around. "They all went to the kitchen to get lots of cake." Nagihiko said. "Knowing Yaya she will probably clean out the whole kitchen…." Kukai said.

"isn't that true…." Musashi, Kukai and Nagihiko said slowly.

* * *

Yaya looked eagerly at all the cakes. "Strawberry short cake….double coco cream filled cake….Golden berry cake…..ice cream cake….ahhhhh… I'm gonna eat them all…" Yaya said dreamily. "Maybe bringing her was not the greatest of ideas…" Rima said as she picked up a pink cake. Am sighed and kept looking around to make sure no one was watching. "Amu how many cakes do you think you can carry?" Nadeshiko asked, as she held a white frosted cake in one hand and two cakes in the other. "Do not worry Nadeshiko, I can carry enough." Amu said. "Kya!" She screamed as Kusukusu was joggling six cakes. Rima laughed thinking it was very funny. "DO NOT SPILL THE CAKES! Yaya and Amu yelled. Kusukusu stopped juggling the cakes where about to fall but Kusukusu jumped to the right and got three, Rima jumped to the left and caught the other three. Both girls landed on there tiny feet gracefully.

"Caught them!" They both said. Yaya clapped and Temari clapped Amu sighed and clapped her self.

"I sure made a lot of cake you should see them you three!" Said Su's voice. "Oh crap their back!" Amu whispered. "Hurry grab all the cake you can and let us get out of here!" Nadeshiko whispered. The girl took as many cake as they could carry and darted out threw the back door.

Su, Miki, Ran and Dia came in the kitchen. "You guys can taste a few if you like I made a lot for the ball!" Su said happily. She then saw most of the cakes that she put her heart and soul in the baking, gone right before her eyes, only a few crumbs were in their places.

"M-My cakes…." She whispered. She fell to her knees feeling like her world had come to an end. "All that work…" She whimpered. Ran and Miki crouched down in front of her. "It's okay Su." Miki said patting her on the back. "Yeah maybe Amu just got hungry, I will go her waist, you'll see." Ran said. "Maybe your half right about that." Dia thought, Smiling weakly.

* * *

Temari carried five cakes in her small but freakishly strong arms. Nadeshiko carried ten. Amu carried three. Rima and Kusukusu carried seven and Yaya carried twenty five. "I think we have enough cakes for every one." Amu said happily.

"Kukai is going to love these!" Nadeshiko and Yaya said at the same time. They both paused, still walking and stared at each other in rival mode Temari did as her sister did and stared angrily at Yaya. Kusukusu sighed. "Those two are so devoted to Kukai." Rima said with an annoyed expression.

Amu kept thinking of the smile on Tadase's face when he would try some cake but she prayed that Yaya wouldn't shove it in his face again.

She blushed and smiled as she thought of the smile on his face. "You thinking about Tadase again aren't you!" Yaya said with a sneaky smile.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WOULD BE THINKING ABOUT HIS SMILE!" She shouted turning red. "I never said anything about his smile." Yaya said with another sneaky smile. "BUSTED…." hung over her head as Yaya was proud of herself for getting another juicy secret.

When the girls got back every one was waiting for them. "WE ALL THE GOT THE CAKES!" Yaya screamed. "All right!" Rhythm and Musashi said. Tadase shivered when he saw all the cakes in Yaya's arms

An hour past and all the cake where around the room, the door was locked and every one feasted on the cakes. "EAT THIS FIRST!" Nadeshiko said nearly shoving a purple cake with stars in Kukais face. "NO EAT THIS!" Yaya said, nearly shoving a green cake in his face. "Wait a minute one at time, please, don't worry all eat them all. Kukai said.

Temari and Rhythm fed each other cake. Ami happily stuffed her self, Nagihiko ate slowly and neatly. Musashi shoved cake in Kairi's face. "Musashi…" Kairi moaned. Musashi giggled.

Kusukusu and Rima kept dancing and twirling and juggling with cake. Tadase stared at his cake, feeling a little bit loved by all these new people. "They all seem so happy together here." He thought, he then looked up, his smile slowly turned to a frown. "I wonder how Ikuto and Utau are doing…" He thought.

Amu picked up the fork on his plate with cake on it and shoved it in his mouth. "Mpff!" He muffled with the cake in his mouth. "Stop moping around and eat." Amu giggled. Tadase blushed at her giggle. He chewed and swallowed, "Sorry." He said slowly.

"What are you apologizing for?" She asked with a gentle smile. "That I'm troubling you and your friends." He said. She slapped him on the back a little bit hard.

"Ow…" He said rubbing his back. "Come on! You need to stop thinking your burdening us, we're doing this for because we want to and stop thinking that they're just my friends, they're your friends too." She said.

Tadase gasped quietly. She then shoved another piece of cake in his mouth. "Now shut you mouth and eat." Amu said in a happy tone. Tadase smiled as he chewed. "Friends…" He thought. "I have friends."

"Are you two flirting again?" Yaya said hyperly. "Ah!" They both said surprised that she came out of no where. "Yaya you shut up!" Amu yelled as the two turned red.

Yaya giggled. "You know everyone knows you two loooove each other!" Yaya said. "WHAT!" The both yelled turning more red "NO WE DON'T!" They yelled.

"Oh come on It's night, there is a full moon, there is a cake party! You two need to CHU!" She said hyperly. "Chu?" They both asked.

"It is Japanese for this!" Yaya moved Tadases and Amus heads towards eachother and pressed both their lips together. They both felt the warmth of each others lips, both turned eight shades of red and the room went silent.

**

* * *

**

Tee hee hee hee! Yaya sure loves to snoop in people personal lives. YES THEY KISSED! I MADE THEM KISS ON LIPS! I just couldn't wait to make them do that.

**Please enjoy this Chu and cake filled chapter! OH! and sorry for the long wait.**


	16. Wish come True?

Amu didn't seem to notice how angry she was at Yaya. Instead of anger she felt a rush of warmth covering her body, she stared at Tadases violet red eyes. Some how they seemed more beautiful, his lips were sweet from the cake.

Tadase was stunned, he never new that his first kiss would be with the lovely princess of Shugo kingdom. He felt how soft her lips were and they tasted like strawberries. His hearts beat faster he felt like he was going to faint.

Went Yaya finally let go of their heads they immediately pulled away from each other, covering their mouths with their hands, blushing.

The warm pleasure in Amus chest subsided into anger. Amu immediately turned scary. "YAYA….." she growled. Yaya stepped back. "HOW DARE YOU….." She said, she immediately ran after Yaya cursing at her.

Tadase felt faint as his pulse quicken. "My first kiss….Was with the princess…" He thought as he passed out.

"T-Tadase!" Amu said. She stopped chasing after Yaya and ran by Tadase. Everyone gathered around Tadase.

"Is he okay?" Amu asked with worried eyes. "He will be find, I think he is in shock because of that…..kiss." Kairi said feeling jealousy. Musashi started feel dark aura by his brother. "Oh my, brother is mad." He thought.

"His face is so red!" Nadeshiko said. "It is as red the fire on my bow an arrow!" Nagihiko said. "We best go get some cold water for to him an icepack when he wakes up!" They both said. "I'll go get an drink of water for him." Kusukusu said dragging the Rima out of the room. "We will watch the door is anyone comes." Kukai said.

Kairi and Kukai guarded the door. Temari, Rhythm, Musashi and Ami played together while Amu laid Tadase on the bed an put the covers on him. She grabbed a white chair and moved it by the bed. She sat down on it and waited for Tadase to awake. While she waited she put her hand on her lips and blushed.

"I going to get that stupid maid one of these days." She whispered angrily. She looked at Tadase, she felt her heart moving faster.

"Am I…" She thought. "I Think maybe I am falling in lo-" Tadase opened his eyes slowly, snapping Amu from her thoughts. "Tadase your awake! Are you okay?" She asked. Tadase sat up and looked at Amu, he then blushed and bowed. "I'm really sorry princess. A thousand pardons! I'm really, really, really sorry, Princess." he apologized. Normally this behavior would make Amu angry but, Tadases face was so red, and he looked like a such a child Amu couldn't help but laugh.

Tadase quickly looked up, "What is so funny princess?" He asked.

"ha ha ha ha, I am sorry it's just that, it is just that you like such a child right now." she said giggling. "Wha…!" He began blushing.

"And don't worry about it, it's all Yaya's fault anyway." Amu said. "I'm going to get he for this…" She said clenching her fist with anger.

Tadase smiled weakly.

"TADASE!" Ami yelled with excitement as she pounced on him. "Oh hi…Ami." Tadase said with a smile. "How was your first kiss, you guys?" She asked hyperly. Amu and Tadase blushed but they didn't say anything. Tadase felt his pulse quickening. "Why are your faces red?" Ami asked. "It is none of your business!" Amu said.

Nadeshiko came running in with an ice back. "I've got the ice pack! I've got the ice pack!" She yelled coming in. Nagihiko walked in slowly. "I think your stressing out over nothing." He said. Nadeshiko tripped and the ice pack flew in the air and hit Tadase on the forehead.

"T-Tadase!" Amu said. "Owww…." He whispered, but soon the coolness of the ice pack sooth his bump. "Tadase I am so sorry!" Nadeshiko said coming to him and helping him up. "Do not worry it's okay, in fact this ice pack feels nice on it." He said. "That is only because I let the thing fall on you." Nadeshiko said.

"Well maybe Nagihiko should have caught you." Temari said. Nadeshiko felt something click in her skull.

Temari once again flung a cherry blossom tree branch and said.

_Chin, Ton, Shan._

Nadeshiko walked by her twin brother and held up her Naginata. "L-Listen please I-I know you are mad but please hear me out that-" Nagihiko said slowly, afraid of his sister. But she didn't let him finish she just started to chase Nagihiko all around the room.

Amu laughed a little quit amused. Tadase gave a small smile as he gazed at Amus beautiful face and lovely figure, he secretly loved her smile and her laugh. It felt like a paradise to see her smile. "Her smile is the most wonderful thing I have ever seen." He thought blushing.

Kairi and Kukai, over hearing the racket wanted to stop what ever was going on but they didn't leave their spot they just prayed that Nadeshiko wasn't going to cut Nagihiko into bite size pieces.

* * *

Tadase sipped the cold refreshing water from a crystal cup. Yaya was still all smiles for making those two kiss. Rima and Kusukuse kept doing tricks to please the children and Kairi, Kukai, was trying to help Nagihiko up.

"What a weird cake party." Amu thought suddenly the clock struck midnight. "Oh dear! It is past twelve!" Yaya said. "Oh no we better go back our everyone will wonder and be suspicious. Nadeshiko said. Amu bit her lip and clutched the sheets she knew that Tadase had to go back.

"I will take Tadase back it you want me to Amu." Yaya suggested. "Or I could." Nadeshiko said. "No…I will do by my self." She slowly standing up.

"Please hurry and clean up before anyone sees I will see you all in the morning." She slowly said, grabbing Tadases hand and leading him out. Every one stared at her with sadness in their eyes for they knew how the princess felt.

"Um princess your hurting my hand." Tadase said trying to keep up with her. She didn't say anything she sniffed a little trying very hard not to shed tears.

"Princess?" He asked, with concern in his violet red eyes.

They finally made it to the dungeon right in front of Tadases cell. Tadase smiled sadly. Amu looked down. "Well I have to go now princess." He said giving a fake smile and about to walk in but Amu refused to let go of his hand.

He looked at her. "Princess?" He asked. "Is something the matter?" He asked. "Why…" She whispered. "I bed your pardon princess?" Tadase asked. "Why do you insist on calling me princess?" She said in a low tone, still looking down.

"B-Because your are the ruler and, and because with some one from royalty should be treated as such." Tadase explain a little worried.

"Well if I am the princess then I should be able to make all the rules!" She yelled lifting her face up exposing tears running down from her eyes. "P-Princes what is wrong?" He asked panicking. Amu buried her head on Tadases chest, hands balled up into fists roughly touching his chest, he blushed slightly. "My parents make all the rules and there are all unfair I can not go outside, I can not let Musashi and Kairi be together more often, I Can not let Kukai be by his mothers side when she finally has her second child and, and I can not set you free from this dreaded dungeon! She cried loudly soaking his white shirt.

Tadase gasped slightingly he the wrapped his arms around Amu as she shook with both rage and sadness. "Princess it's okay I'm fine." He lied

"No your not! I know your not." You miss your family if I could I would let you see them again, I'm sure they miss you so terribly just as you miss them!" She sobbed as more tears left from her closed eyes. Tadases eyes went wide he felt tears sting his eyes. "I really do miss them." He thought as he tighten his grip on her.

A long pause and Tadase slowly brought Amu away from him. They looked at each other face to face and eye to eye. "I miss them very, very much." He confessed with a small smile. Fresh tears came from her eyes.

"But every time when I am with you and the others I feel so much better. You princess always give me hope, because of you I was able to smile again. I was so afraid of this dark place but when I saw you I felt as though light shined on me." He said smiling, Amu blushed. "So please do not cry, just keep smiling and laughing, no one want's to see you cry." He said.

Amu felt a few tears come from her eyes. She was still stunned. "Tadase…" She whispered. She began to cry again but some of the tears where happy ones. Tears flowed gently out of Tadases eyes as he smiled at the princess.

"Tell me more about you family." asked. Tadase and Amu sat down in the dungeon cell. The cell was half closed. Amu and Tadase sat side to side as they held hands.

"Well Utau has a beautiful voice, she is…. A little older then me but she can be such a child." Tadase said chuckling. "And what about your brother?" Amu asked. "Ikuto… He is kind of like an ally cat and he really cares about Utau and I. She kind of has a crush on Ikuto." He said with a small smile.

"Sh-She has a crush on her brother!" Amu asked. "Well you can't help who you fall in love with." Tadase asked smiling. Amu blushed at that as her heart pounced. "That is true." She said with a warm smile.

"I never told anyone about this before but I am not related to Ikuto and Utau by blood, they found me." He said. Amu looked at him in shock.

"Wh-What do you mean?" She asked. "My mother was a very kind and caring person, and I had an older twin brother named Kiseki. Our father ran away but our mother did her best." Tadase smiling, feeling entranced by the wonderful memories. His smile slowly faded away and his eyes turned sad. "But then one day…"

_

* * *

_

"come on Kiseki we have to hurry mommy is making a special dessert! Tadase said running. Tadase was young, the age of eight while holding onto another boys hand who had the same face and figure as his the only thing that was different about him was his purple hair and purple eyes.

_"The king doesn't like to be pulled so harshly!" Kiseki said. Tadase giggled "Oh come on now stop acting like a king and go back to Kiseki!" He said._

_"Hpmff! How rude!" Kiseki said. _

_"Let go off me you scum!" A female voice yelled. "What was that?" Tadase asked looking around. Kiseki looked around to and spotted something. "Get down! He quietly said pushing both of them into a bush behind a tree. _

_"K-Kiseki, what on earth-" "_

_"Shhh!"_

_"Let go you scum bags!" A women said. The women was surrounded by many men who where pirates and one held her arms behind her back. "Come on sweet heart, don't be so mean, life on the sea ain't so bad." One said. "I will not go with you!" she said " I don't think you have a choice." One said_

_They then hit her in the back of the head she fell down on the grass and she slowly passed out. They laughed at that. _

_"Mommy!" Tadase yelled. "Shhh!" Kiseki said. Unfortunately the pirates herd Tadase. "Who's there!" They yelled holding up their swords. _

_Tadase flinched Kiseki held onto Tadase tighter his heart began to race but he didn't show his fear._

_"Come out or we will cut you down!" They yelled. _

_"Kiseki, I am scared." Tadase whispered as tears stung his eyes. He clutched tighter on Kisekis shirt. _

_"Show you self or else!" One yelled. _

_Kiseki closed his eyes sadly, he didn't want Tadase to be captured or tormented by these pirates. So he took a deep breath. _

_"Stay hidden please until they go, then run far away from this place." Kiseki whispered to Tadase. "Wh-What do you mean?" He asked. _

_"Shhh…"_

_"K-Kiseki what are you going to do?"_

_"I will use my self as bait, if they only find me then they will take me away and they wont be suspicious about you being here._

_"No don't go."_

_"Shhh…."_

_Kiseki kissed Tadase on his forehead. "Please stay safe and live a happy life." He said._

_Kiseki let go of Tadase and walked out of the bush and toward the pirates. Tears streamed from Tadases eyes but he didn't say a word._

_"Tch! Just a sawed off kid!" One pirate said. "One pirate grabbed Kisekis wrist and lifted him up, his feet where off the ground by an inch. He winced in pain._

_"I guess we could probably use him as a little servant." One said smirking. The men nodded and chuckled. _

_They tied Kisekis hands behind his back, one pirate slapped him on the back. "Walk!" He ordered. Kiseki did without hesitation. The mother was being carried on one pirates shoulders still unconscious. _

_Behind the tree and in the bushes a sobbing Tadase was grieving over the lost of his beloved brother and his mother._

* * *

"He sacrificed himself for me." Tadsase said with a frown. A few tears welled up in his eyes. Amu noticed that and hugged him. "Do not worry Tadase I am very sure you will meet your family again. All of them." She said hugging him tightly.

Tadase paused and He let a few tears run from his eyes.

"_Do not cry…. Everything will be alright." _Tadase paused as he herd her soothing singing voice. _"It is okay to cry at times you do not have to hold it in. But people want to see you smile… Just keep on laughing…. So know matter how sad you are just know that you have people that care about you…." _Amu finished.

She pulled her self away from him and smiled. Tadase was stunned her voice was so soothing and beautiful it sounded like a bell.

He finally smiled, the both giggled and then they laughed with joy.

Amu rubbed Tadases head. "I have to go now but I promise I will come see you tomorrow and so will everyone else." Amu said with a smile. Tadase smiled and nodded. Amu grabbed the white blanket and put it on Tadase. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Amu seemed to watch him for awhile. His breathing was smooth, he looked comfortable. She realized that he was asleep. She blushed but she walked toward him slowly hoping not to wake him.

She felt her heart race she crouched down by him. She put her hand on his cheek. She felt his silky hair on her hand. She also felt the softness and warmth of his skin. She leaned by other cheek and kissed it.

She quickly stood up and closed the door slowly and hurried up the stares. She closed the door, her face was red as a rosy, she felt her heart pounding.

"I really am falling in love am I not?" She said to her self. She slowly walked back to her room and started to change in her night gown.

She laid on her bed and looked out the window and at the stars.

"Did my wish really come true?"

* * *

**

* * *

**

Well here it is I'm really sorry that it is not that good i just started school *cries* so i might be giving slow updates. please enjoy!


	17. A Kiss from a Maid To Her Knight

Everyone was now asleep within the castle even the prisoners. having sweet dream, however Tadase, asleep soundly curled up in the snow white blanket was too having a dream but not a sweet one more like a bitter nightmare.

_

* * *

_

Tadase was in darkness, his eyes where closed . After a few minute he opened them slowly. His violet red eyes widen with fear seeing nothing but darkness. It was even more dark then that cruel dungeon and even more colder. Tadase shivered, feeling goose bumps on his smooth skin.

_A cold wind hauntingly whispered in his soft ears making him even more frighten. Tadase closed his eyes hugging his body, trying to warm him self up as he felt fear shooting in his veins. Suddenly Tadase heard a sound._

_Tadase looked up and looked around trying to find the source of the sound yet he couldn't see anyone. "Was it my imagination?" he thought. He then heard it again but this time it was a giggle but...a dark sad giggle._

_Tadase looked around again this time he saw a small little boy. The boy was in a white silky ripped shirt, brown pants with smugness on them, white muddy shoes and a brown cap on his head which hid his hair only a few strands where shone not showing much color but it did show a faint purple or was it blue? he hung his head hiding his face_

_Tadase wondered what a child was doing here, heck he didn't know what he even was doing her. Tadase slowly walked up to the boy, even though Tadase felt his heart thumping, he wondered why he was shaking in fear it was just an innocent child after all, what harm could an innocent pure child do to him?_

_Tadase stopped when he was finally close to the boy he bend down and smiled at the boy who did say a word or raise his head to look Tadase back. _

_Tadase smiled and kindly asked the boy. "What are you doing here, are you lost? Do you need help finding your parents?" _

"_**It's your fault..." **__The young boy said softly but angrily._

"_What?" Tadase asked a bit shocked and confused._

_The boy looked up and his cap slid off reviling deliciously beautiful purple hair, however he had sickenly pale skin that made him look unwell and eyes so very dark and empty, without one touch of color. _

_Tadase gasped , he couldn't move. Right in front of him was his lost twin brother, his brother that he hadn't seen for 5 years and now is right in front of him...but he looked so scary._

_Tadase slowly stepped back._

"_**Everything is all your fault...you left mama and me...YOU LET US GET CAPTURED BY THOSE SCUM!" Kiseki thundered**_

"_K-Kiseki, I-I couldn't do anything about it, I wanted to but-" Before Tadase could finish the dark version of his brother shouted with anger, "__**IF YOU WANTED TO WHY DIDN'T YOU!" **__He shouted._

"_I-I-I..." Tadase felt his heart racing._

"_**Traitor!"**__ Another familiar voice said from behind him. Tadase knew this voice he slowly turned around and saw Utau and Ikuto in the same sickening colors as Kiseki._

"_**You left us all alone!" **__Utau spat. __**"We promised to always be a team and you left us!" **__Ikuto yelled. __**"I hate you, you stupid head!" **__Utau yelled. __**"How dare you leave us alone like that!" **__Ikuto shouted._

_Tadase felt tears well up in his eyes. "NO! it isn't like that I left so that I could help you guys!" Tadase said. _

"_**Your not very good at it though." **__Kiseki said. Tadase turned back to him. __**"Don't you know your just burdening the princess and her subjects?"**__ Kiseki asked coldly, Tadase froze. __**"Why be in the presence of one with such beauty, grace, dignity, and pureness, when you on the other hand are just a cockroach crawling up on the princesses sublime beauty, aren't you ashamed of even being with someone like her?" **Kiseki said._

_Tadase froze. he then he looked down. Tadase thought of Amu's smiling face that was so warm and so beautiful, he thought of her enchanting beauty and her kind nature he even thought about the friends that he made. _

"_Maybe he's right, I'm just a poor ugly, dirty, weak peasant who left their siblings on their own." Tadase tears fell down his cheeks, feeling like he didn't even belong with people so kind, fair and so very, very respected." _

_Tadase then felt cold heavy chains on his wrists. Tadase quickly looked up, his eyes widen as he felt more chains on his body dragging him down the floor, sinking him into it._

_Tadase screamed as more chains wrapped around his body taking him into darkness, as more of his loved one appeared in front of him, all washed sickening colors and saying cruel dark words to him._

"_**Yaya hates you, you stinky rat!" **__Yaya shouted._

"_**Your such a pest to take care of." **__Kukai said coldly._

"_**I should have cut you into pieces when I had the chance." **__Nadeshiko said._

"_**Shin, Ton, Chan on stupid Tadase!**__ Temari said/_

"_**Stubborn pest!" **__Nadghiko and Rhythm said._

"_**Your more of a joke then us we should have turned you in." **__Kusukusu and Rima emotionlessly said._

"_**Your not fit to be even in this castle." **__Kairi and Musasgi said._

_Tadase cried, every one in front of him was now saying the most cruelest things to him. before he knew Amu appeared right in front of him as well._

_Tadase's eyes widen, he stretched out his hand as far as he could, still being dragged down. _

"_Amu...help me..." He pleaded._

_Amu stared at him not insisting any help with just a blank stare. Red liquid welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheek dripping down on the cold hard ground._

"_Is that blood...?" Tadase thought, his eyes filled with horror. He struggled even harder to get to Amu, he worried that their was something wrong with her eyes but he just sank deeper in the ground as the chains pulled roughly on his skin._

"_Amu! Amu! Amu!" Tadase shouted. His head and his left arm was only left, free from the ground for now. _

_Amu lifted her head and stared at him. _

"_**Filthy vile rat..." **__She coldly said._

_Tadase's eyes widen as tears sprang from his eyes the chains pulled him under and he disappeared into cold darkness. He then felt strong hands shaking him, a familiar voice calling his name._

* * *

Tadase opened his eyes in a flash and sat up quickly not yet noticing Kukai and Kairi by him with anxiousness in their eyes. Tadase panted, sweat rolled down from his temples, his heart pounding form the terrible nightmare and tears stinging his eyes slowly running down his face, wetting his rosy cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Kukai asked. Tadase still heavily panting slowly turned to his right and saw Kukai and Kairi who sat down next to him with worried look son their faces. Tadase sniffed repeatedly as more tears came from his eyes.

Kairi gently grabbed Tadase's chin lifting it up. "You had an awful nightmare did you not?" Kairi asked gently.

Tadase let more tears fall from his violet red eyes and hugged Kairi as his shoulders shook. Kairi wasn't shock nor did he even pull away he frowned and hugged Tadase back as he wet his spring green Kimono with his tears.

* * *

Kairi, Kukai and Tadase arrived at a oak door that was carved beautifully. It was still dark out side at least 4:00 in the morning.

Kairi opened the door reviling a very gorgeous room. It had a night blue canopy bed, a oak wardrobe a large window reviling the light night sky with little stars still glittering in the sky. Kairi helped the sleepy

Tadase in the room. He looked so tired and he felt like he would fall over any minute.

"You two really don't have to do this," Tadase whispered tiredly, his eyes kept closing but he kept opening them so he wouldn't fall asleep yet.

Kukai noticed this and grabbed Tadase's arm so he wouldn't fall over. "Listen you had a terrible nightmare and what good would it do if we left all alone in that terrible dungeon?" Kukai asked with a smile.

Tadase was to tired to say anything so he just smiled a small smile. Kukai and Kairi walked Tadase to the bed and helped him lay down on it. Kairi pulled the covers on Tadase who still was fighting to stay awake.

Kairi put his hands over Tadase eyes which made them close.

"Please sleep, you need it." Kairi said gently.

Tadase was just about to fall asleep and hopefully dream a sweet dream.

Kairi pulled his hand off of Tadase who's eyes were now close and he did not make an effort to keep them open.

"_Thank you..."_ Tadase whispered and then he fell asleep.

Kairi and Kukai smiled at him.

"Well let's count our luck and hope we can stay up until Tadase wake's up in the morning." Kukai said as he put his arms behind the back of his head. "Luckily knight's like I am can stay up this late." Kairi said happily.

They then looked back at Tadase who was now fast asleep. "Poor kid, force into the dark, ripped from his family, and now a terrible nightmare..." Kukai said sadly. "Must have been horrible, so horrible it made him cry." Kairi said frowning.

"But he seems that he has been getting a little bit better." Kukai said with a small smile. "Every time when he's with the princess he seems to be smiling even more warmer and brighter. Even the princess seems more happy with...him." Kairi said with a sad smile.

Kukai nudged his elbow on Kairi's side. "Oh come on you don't always have to act so polite every one knows you have a crush on the princess." Kukai said with a sly smile.

Kairi blushed. "No! no! th-that's not true!" Kairi whispered. "Sure it iiisss." Kukai snickered.

Tadase shifted a little in his sleep, a warm smile was painted on his face.

Kairi and Kukai noticed and happily gazed at it, relief that their long suffering friend was at least having a happy dream now.

"I sure hope we find a way to get him back to his family soon." Kairi said with a small smile.

"Yeah...I hope so too." Kukai said smiling as well.

* * *

Morning came the sun raised peeked up slowly, many servants and other subjects already awake. Cooks already preparing breakfast for the royal family and maids tidying up the royal dinning room.

Amu asleep was dreaming of the breathtaking kiss she and Tadase had (By force) shared. She remembered his gently soft lips and how it tasted like cake and how he smelled of cherry blossoms and when she kissed him on the cheek, she could just feel his smooth, soft skin on her palm and how golden his hair was now softer and shiner she even remembered of how warm his palms were.

A bright smiled was on her face and her cheeks flushed from the memories in her dreams. The sun came quickly up birds singing for joy as the dawn of a new day has now arrived.

Ran slowly tiptoeing to Amu. Ran was beside Amu and shook her awake. "Princess wake up!" Ran cheerfully said just then a feathered pillow was thrown onto Ran's face.

Amu put her other pillow on her head, face down on the mattress. "Go away..." She moaned. "Now princess when it is time to awake you must beside you must wake early for you need at least a bath, you do smell of cheese." Ran giggled.

Amu blushed and sat up right angrily. "I-I do not smell of cheese!" Amu shouted. Ran giggled and patted Amu on her head.

"Please take your bath Amu I will pick out your dress for today." Ran said. Amu yawned and got up.

Amu made her way to another door in her room that was as white as snow. She opened the door and strolled in.

The bathroom was large and white with a very big bath tub that stretched all the way to each of the walls, and a white sparkling sink polished to perfection.

Amu saw that the tub was filled with warm water up to the top with heart shaped rose peddles floating on top of the water Amu smiled she knew that Ran had already drew the bath. Amu took off her lavender colored nightgown and was now in her light pink undergarments.

Amu removed those as well from her soft body and carefully went in the tub. The rose pedals tickled her skin giving her goose bumps however the hot water was able to warm her body up. though the rose pedals tickled her skin Amu did indeed enjoy the sweet smell of the roses. Roses were her absolute favorite flower.

Amu looked out the window she was quit high up and wasn't afraid of anyone seeing her naked, taking a bath. She looked at the luscious green grass shimmering in the sunlight and flowers all in different kinds of colors, it was as if there was a rainbow painted on the grass and the sun was the most radiant thing outside, it was the brightest she had ever saw. Oh how she wished she could go outside.

* * *

Yaya was in a nursery where she was with her baby bother and sister. she sat on pink bunny bed. Tsubasa her little twin brother was asleep on it hugging a blue bunny doll. Yaya fed Pepe with a milk bottle. Pepe drank it all down to the last drop.

Yaya burped Pepe. Yaya brought Pepe up to her face and smiled. Pepe also smiled and said, "Dechu!" Yaya giggled.

She laid Pepe beside her twin and pulled the covers on them. Pepe and Tsubasa wrapped their little hands together holding each other hands in a tight and warm embrace.

Yaya placed a yellow pacifier in Pepe's mouth how nibbled and sucked on it happily. both twins fell back to sleep quickly.

Yaya put both her hands on their cheeks and stroked them. Yaya felt warmth in her chest. She wasn't able to see how her little siblings were doing very much, as she always had to work and that the one who watched out for her dear twin siblings was an old women who never let Yaya anywhere near them when she's around, even when she had her days off only in mornings and night could she only see them. If Amu had her way she would make the old women be the maid and Yaya could spend much time with them as possible.

The door opened Yaya turned to the direction of the door to find the long black haired old women who had gray strains in her hair a wrinkled face she had tan skin and wore a long sleeved black dress and blown boots and glasses resting on her pointy nose. Yaya frowned, the monster that keeps her and her sibling away from each other had arrived.

"You THING! How dare you be in this room!" The old women thundered. Yaya made looked down sadly. The women grabbed Yaya's arm and pulled her away causing her arm great pain.

Pepe and Tsubasa started to cry. Yaya turned to them, she had a painful expression on her face. Tears welled up as she tried to get to her siblings but the women paid no attention to either Yaya or her brother and sister. Two maids came running in. "Make sure you calm those beast!" The old women bitterly said.

Yaya growled underneath her teeth, How dare she call her beloved sibling beast! each of the maids picked up a baby separating their hands from each other. Yaya cried more but didn't make a sound. The old women pulled her out of the room and shut the door, she released her grip on Yaya's arm and smacked her face.

Yaya squeaked as the wrinkled hand stung her cheek. "THIS IS THE SEVETH TIME I HAVE CAUGHT YOU THIS MONTH, YOU KNOW THAT A THING LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN THE PRESANTS OF BABIES THAT WILL HAVE A MUCH FINIER LIFE THEN SOMETHING LIKE YOU!" The old women thundered, oh how Yaya wished she could smack the little monster's face as well.

The old women waved the back of her head. "Now get to work and Don't think about coming back here!" She shouted.

Yaya bowed. "I'm sorry mistress Amelia." Yaya quietly said. "Hmpf!" The old women said. "You should even be grateful that I took you three in after your parents passed away, yet you are just an insolent thing to my disappointment!" The old women bitterly said.

Yaya said nothing and walked away when she was far enough she ran. She ran and ran until she bumped into something.

Yaya fell down to the ground. Kukai was the person she bumped into. "Yaya are you alright?" Kukai asked holding out his hand. Yaya smiled. "Yaya is just fine!" She said taking his hand.

He lifted her. "Thank you." She said flashing a sad smile. Kukai could see the sad look on her face Kukai still didn't let go of her hand.

"Was she being nasty to you again?" Kukai slowly said. Yaya paused, a silent gasp escaped her lips. She looked down and then looked back up smiling. "It's okay i mean i know she can't keep me away from them forever." Yaya said.

Kukai looked at her. He knew that Yaya was suffering but she would never show it. Kukai put his hand on her cheek and the hugged her. Yaya blushed but she didn't say a word.

"You don't always have to hold it in you know, just cry if you feel like it, it's okay to feel sad around other and angry when you have to be." Kukai gently said.

Yaya grasped silently tears welled up in her eyes and quickly ran down her cheeks, soon more tears fell from her eyes and she sobbed, she hugged him back and she cried.

"I-i-i so sick and tired o-o-o-of th-th-that monster keeping u-us apart!" Yaya sobbed. "Wh-who does she th-think she is!" Yaya sobbed more and more Kukai also had tears in his eyes but he didn't let them run.

Yaya a peppy cheerful childish girl who always had a smile on her face always kept her sadness from others including Kukai.

After at least twenty minutes passed Yaya stopped crying. Kukai took a handkerchief out of his pocket and gently wiped it on her face, drying her tears. "Feeling a little better?" He asked her smiling at her.

Yaya nodded slowly. Kukai took her hand. "Come why don't you have some cake I'm sure that will help cheer you up." Kukai smiled.

Yaya's face lit up with a smile, Kukai and Yaya began to walk down the hallway and into Kukai's room. They went by the small table with two white chairs. Kukai sat Yaya in and pushed her in gently. "Stay right here." Kukai said.

"Okay." Yaya said her voice a little raspy from her crying. Kukai went to a cabinet in his room and pulled out a pink cake with bunnies on them, he also took out some Spring Rose Tea that he made for breakfast but he decide that Yaya needed it more.

Kukai made his way back to the table he placed the tea and the cake right by Yaya who looked at the happily.

Kukai cut a piece of cake for Yaya and handed it to her who took it happily. Yaya picked up a silver fork put it in her cake a small slice cake out and she put in her mouth she cheerfully chomped on it enjoying the taste.

"You like it?" Kukai asked. Yaya nodded smiling still biting on the cake. Kukai closed his eyes happily. "I'm so glad your starting to smile ag-" But before he could even finish Yaya shoved cake in his mouth with a smile.

Kukai opened his eyes to find a giggling Yaya in front of him. Kukai wasn't upset he was very relived that Yaya was feeling better.

"Yaya can't eat all this by myself Kukai you have to help Yaya." Yaya cheerfully said.

Kukai chuckled. "I'm glad you smiling again. the next time that old women bullies you I'll protect you from her. Kukai thought as he let his mouth go from the fork and kissed Yaya on the cheek. Yaya blushed and was a little shocked but she smiled as her cheeks flushed. Kukai pulled away smiling Yaya smiled as well. Yaya then gently grabbed Kukai's hands and moved her face toward his and kissed him softly on the lips.

Both felt their hearts beating but they didn't seem to care all they felt was love between each other they also knew that someday Tadase and Amu would share a kiss far better then the time they fist kissed at the cake party.

While they kissed Yaya seemed to have another idea. "I think i know exactly how to make Tadase and Amu have a more romantic time together . she thoughy

**

* * *

**

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for the super late update! I'm swamped with school, my laptop temporary down and my idea's where running dry, I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting!

**Tee hee hee hee yep not only have I made Amu and Tadase Kissed but now Yaya and Kukai too! Please read, review and enjoy this chapter please! again i'm very sorry for the long wait!**


	18. Kidnapped by Yaya

Amu unplugged the drain and climbed out of the tub as the water sunk and the rose pedals went down the drain and some stuck to the tub. Amu grabbed a white towel and dried her self quickly.

Amu looked around for something to wear besides a towel as she thought a princess shouldn't wear a just a towel to cover herself it was just to embarrassing. She found on a rack a black tube dress with red stripes.

"Ah That'll do." She said. She quickly slipped into the dress in reached her above her knees. "A little short but comfy none the less." She said.

Amu pressed her against the door hoping Ran wasn't there. Amu didn't hear anything not even Rans stupid cheers and thought she was gone. Amu slowly opened the door and peeked.

"No Sign of miss cheer panties." She whispered she then came out the bathroom and shut the door. Amu looked around and the walked back to her bed and laid on it. She sighed and licked her lips.

"What i wouldn't do for some milk right now..." She whined. She sat up and looked out the window feeling jealously again for the people who could walk and skip happily in the fresh morning breeze. She got up and walked by the window. She then gently pressed her palms on the polished glass. The glass felt warm and smooth.

She let out a sigh and turned to her night stand to look for her white brush. Instead she found three fresh bottles of milk and a note. Amu blinked and picked up the note it was in Ran's hand wrighting, Amu could tell because not only was the wrighting in pink but it was done a little sloppy. It said:

_Hello there princess pain in the butt, just gave you some milk this way your chest wont stay the same._

_Ran. _

Amu growled and crumpled up the note and threw out the window which hit a confused paper boy.

Amu furiously grabbed a milk bottle and began to drink it. "STUPID RAN!" Amu angrily thought.

* * *

Tadase slowly woke up, the warm sun shine danced on his pale childish face. At first he thought he was dreaming, he never felt so warm and comfortable before only when he was in his mothers arms. He slowly sat up still not recalling anything, believing he really was dreaming.

He slowly got up and mindlessly walked elegantly to the window. He touched the window, feeling the smooth crystal glass. he then opened it a warm breeze floated. Tadase closed his eyes dreamily and breathed in the fresh, sweet breeze. His strong sense of smell, he could smell all the pleasant things in the kingdom.

Fresh bread being baked from the baker, Roses that had just budded in the kingdoms garden, and perfume from the ladies in the kingdom.

Tadase slowly opened his violet red eyes. "Ah if this truly is a dream...please...please let it last.

Tadase dreamily looked out the window, rest his knuckles on his cheeks and rest his elbows on the stone balcony. He stared out the window, looking at all the villagers, laughing, working hard, smiling and the children joyfully playing together.

Tadase's smiled widen. He took in another breath or the sweet air closing his eyes. He opened his eyes again and they widen.

What Tadase saw was something that he long for since the day he was captured. Right in the distance were two familiar teenagers.

One was a girl, cleaned with shiny golden blond hair in the two pony tails that were tied in sparkly purple ribbons. She was dressed in a fresh light pink sundress. On her little feet long purple boots, and on her head was a pink sunhat that covered her face.

The other teenager was a young man with dark blue hair, shimmering in the sunlight. He was cleaned and dressed in a fresh long sleeved suit with a oversized cuffs, night black pants, black shoes and black sun hat cover his face also.

Both were sitting at a white table with a man who had the same hair length at Tadase's but his hair color was a light brown, purple eyes, he was in a white suit and light brown paints. He had a fair figure but he seemed a happy person though.

All were eating the most delicious looking food Tadase ever saw, their table manners were extraordinary as if they were royals them selves from a far away kingdom.

Tadase was positive he was dreaming now. right out in the distance were two people that looked exactly like his older siblings, but... They were cleaned, dressed in fresh and cleaned clothes and eating such delicious food, not to mention they looked so healthy even though...for some reason that had a sad look in their eyes even though they were smiling.

Without even the slightest hesitation or even thinking about what would happen Tadase shouted.

"IKUTO! UTAU!"

Tadase gasped and quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he had just done. The people heard his voice and looked toward the direction were they heard it but Tadase quickly ducked away from the window sitting down covering his mouth.. They didn't see him and resumed their eating.

Tadase waited about a few minutes and pulled his hands away from his mouth, he realized that it wasn't a dream after he recalled the resent events that took place in both his nightmare and when Kairi and Kukai were so kind to let him stay in one of their rooms for awhile.

Tadase looked down sadly and buried his face in his knees. "My family is gone from me...forever. He sobbed.

* * *

Ran, Su, Miki, and Dia were in the ball room along with other servants , were busy cleaning , decorating and chatting about the merry times they had in the past.

"The princess has been acting rather strange has she not?" Su asked. "Not only her but most of the young servants have been too." Miki said painting over a crack in the wall. "Yeah like their hiding a big secret, probably making sure no one finds out about Amu's sweets problem." Ran giggled fixing her pony tail. Su and Miki also giggled. Dia on the other hand didn't giggle at all. She just smiled and continued her work. "We might have an extra guest at the ball..." She thought.

* * *

Amu drank down the last bottle of milk when there was a knock on the door. Amu flushed, sweat rolled down her face.

"I-I can't let anyone see me like this!" She thought. "Ju-Just please hold on a second!" She called. Before Amu could run and get a robe Yaya kicked the door opened. Before Amu knew it Yaya grabbed Amu's arm and ran down the hall way.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this Yaya!" Amu demanded as she was being dragged down the long hallway. Yaya Didn't answer she just ran until she got to a door.

She quickly opened it and practically threw Amu into the room and locked, so She wouldn't get out.

Amu landed on her face, the bottom of her chest flopped up exposing her underwear, Realizing that Amu quickly sat up in a princess like way. She rubbed the back of her head her eyes were closed. "Geez I wonder why Yaya Kidnapped me this time?" She whispered, wincing in pain.

She then heard a gasp. Amu looked around and saw right there, sitting by the window was Tadase, His face was shocked and red. Amu's jaw nearly dropped.

The room was now filled with screaming while Yaya was outside of the room giggling like she had just pulled a prank. Kairi came by seeing Yaya and her sneaky smile.

Kairi sighed. "What reason did you kidnap the princess for this time?" He asked.

* * *

Again I'm super sorry for the long wait, I'll try to upload the next one faster and longer please enjoy everyone. sorry it's so short.


	19. A King inside Tadase?

"PRINCESS I-I'M SORRY!" Tadase shouted completely embarrassed and he hid his face under the covers. Amu blushed harder. "I-T'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" She shouted standing and running to the door. She tried to open it but it was locked. She growled and started to bang on the door.

"YAYA! GET ME OUTTA HERE! GET ME OUT! I ORDER YOU TO GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Amu demanded.

"NO! KAIRI! I WANT THEM TO BE ALONE TOGETHER!" Amu heard Yaya's yelling. "YOU CAN'T JUST THROW THE PRINCESS IN THERE ESSPACIALY IF SHE'S IN CLOTHES LIKE THAT!" Kairi yelled trying to open the door but Yaya kept blocking it.

"That just make's things even cuter!"

"No it does not!"

Kairi managed to open the door but unfortunately Amu was still banging on the door and when the door open she fell over and landed on Kairi and both their lips pressed up against each other. Amu's golden eyes widen and so did Kairi's, Yaya's mouth almost dropped and Kukai just walked by (luckily Tadase didn't see anything or he would have burst into tears). Amu stood right up blushing and covering her mouth trying not to scream. Kairi also blushed but he apologized and offered to get Amu more suitable clothes and dashed away still blushing. Amu felt the blood drain from her face. She suddenly felt dizzy and passed out. "First Tadase and now Kairi…..how many times must I kiss a boy?" were her last thoughts before she passed out. "A-Amu!" Kukai and Yaya shouted. When Tadase heard the princesses name he quickly took his face out from the covers and saw with shocked eyes that the princess was passed out on the ground and her face was all red with a goofy smile.

Tadase quickly stood up and ran to the princess. "Wh-What happened?" Tadase asked. Yaya and Kukai stared and him sweating they looked at each other they knew they couldn't tell Tadase what happened, they quickly looked back at him. "She past out from hunger." They lied not wanting to tell Tadase what really happened and of course Tadase believed them. "Th-that's terrible!" Tadase said. Yaya and Kukai breathed. "Thank goodness…." They thought.

Suddenly another idea came into Yaya's mind. "Wait a minute Amu's past out and Tadase is awake, this is the perfect chance." She started to grin. Yaya picked up the unconscious Amu and handed her to Tadase. "Watch the princess. we'll be right back!" Yaya happily said as she grabbed Kukai and ran off. Tadase felt confused but he soon blushed when he saw the position he was holding Amu In.

"Oh my…." He whispered. Her head was laying on his chest, her arms where draped around his neck, holding her bridle style.

He quickly went back into the room and closed the door quietly so no one would see him or the princess.

Tadase looked back at the princess he blushed and looked away feeling like his nose was going to bleed. "Why must Yaya bring the princess here dressed in clothes like that?" He wondered sweating. He quickly made his way to the bed still holding Amu in his arms. He unfolded the covers and placed Amu on the bed gently. Tadase gulped trying not to stare at Amu since she was in only a tube bath dress. Tadase looked away closing his eyes as he pulled the covers on her up to her chin.

Tadase finally mustered up his courage to see the princess, he was still blushing. He gulped. Thankfully since she was covered by the covers Tadase didn't feel like a pervy old man anymore. He sighed and took a chair from the small tea table and brought it up by the bed and he sat on it watching Amu carefully, waiting for her to awake.

"Sh-She's so cute when she's asleep…" He thought.

"She looked so peaceful….like an angel." He whispered.

Tadase blushed and rubbed his head over and over again fiercely "WHAT AM I THINKING I SHOULD NOT BEING THINK OR SAYING SUCH THINGS!" He yelled. He then quickly covered his mouth hoping that the princess didn't wake up. She moved a little bit in her sleep but didn't open her eyes.

"Thank Goodness…She'd probably think I was a nut job yelling to myself like that…" He sighed. "The garden….." Amu silently said. "Eh?" Tadase said thinking she was probably awake but her eyes were still closed. "She must be dreaming." He thought. He smiled and began to stroke her hair. "I hope it's a happy one." He blushed now realizing what he was doing and quickly removed his hand from her beautiful pink hair. "Sh-She is a princess I should not be even touching her…." He thought crossing his arms and looking away. Tadase then realized his heart was beating fast he clutched his chest wondering what was making his heart beat so fast. He looked back at the princess who was still sleeping. Tadase smiled at her as his cheeks flushed. "She really is a special princess." He thought.

Amu who was sleeping was having a dream more like a small memory from her childhood.

* * *

"_The garden looks beautiful…." an eight year old Amu said looking out the window. Amu was dressed in a long white gown with a tint of pink in it, her pink hair was tied with green ribbons into cute small pigtails and she wore blue shoes with a sparkle of yellow in them. _

"_Princess!" Came a voice. The voice came from Yaya, who was dressed in a cute pink baby bunny outfit making her look very adorable. Amu turned around with her cheeks puffed out. Yaya sprinted in and stop when she was in front of Amu. Yaya panted trying to catch her breath. After she caught her breath she looked up and yelled. "Princess I have some urgent news!" Amu didn't answer. Yaya looked up wondering why Amu wasn't responding. "Princess is there something wrong?" She asked. _

_Amu grabbed Yaya's cheeks and spread them roughly. "Waaaaaahhhh! Princess what are you doing?" Yaya whined. "I told you to never call me princess only my name Amu! AMU! AMU AMU!" She complained. _

"_Okay! Okay! I get it Amu!" Yaya said. "Now, now princess…." Came a voice. Both of them looked up and saw Kairi dressed in a simple green kimono with a gentle smile on his face. Amu pouted still griping onto Yaya's baby cheeks. Amu stuck her tongue out a Kairi. "Why must you all call me by the wrong name? I'm Amu not princess!" Amu shouted. Kairi smiled and rubbed Amu on the head which made her let go of Yaya's cheeks. Yaya immediately fell to her knees rubbing her aching cheeks._

_Amu crossed her arms still pouting and asked a little gruffly. "What is it this time?" Kairi smiled at her. "I have been informed that your mother, Queen Midori has just gone into labor and is giving birth to a new baby as we speak." He said calmly. The room went silent. "Wh-what?" Amu asked still shocked. Kairi cleared his throat. "I said that you moth-" He began but was cut off when Amu yelled. "I heard what you said! I-I-t's J-just th-that….! KYAAAAAAAA! I'm going to be a big sister! A good big sister can't miss the birth of her younger sibling!" She shouted "I did send Yaya to tell you about it." Kairi said. Amu's eyebrows twitched and turned back to Yaya and pinched her cheeks again. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" She asked angrily. "Ahhhhhhh! I tried but you where pinching my cheeks like you are now pr- I mean Amu." Yaya whined. Amu smiled, let go of Yaya thanked her kindly for calling her by her name and ran out the door. _

"_Some how I knew that was going to happen." Kairi said still calm. "Amu has a strong grip…." Yaya whined. _

_Amu hurried down the hall running as fast as she ever had. Luckily for her there were no servants in the way so she could run as fast as she want without anyone telling her to slow down or bumping into someone._

_She finally spotted her parents room were she could hear her mother already screaming. Her eyes widen. "OH NOOOOO! SHE'S ALREADY GIVING BIRTH! I GOTTA HURRY OR-!" but before she had time to finish she tripped on her dress and fell face first on the ground._

* * *

Amu sat up from the bed her eyes still closed and shouted out. "DON'T YOU DARE COME OUT OF THAT WOMB WITHOUT ME!" There was silence only then did she realize she was awake. She opened her eyes and turned around. She saw Tadase sitting on a chair beside the bed, his eyes were small with confusement but he kept his mouth shut.

Sweat rolled down her face, her mouth nearly dropped. "P-Please tell me I didn't say that out loud!" Amu thought with her hand twitching.

"Go-Good morning Princess." Tadase said trying to smile. Amu stared at him for awhile then she hid herself under the blanket. "Pr-princess what's wrong?" Tadase asked, worried. Amu didn't answer she just kept blushing her brains out. "I can't believe I said that out loud! And right in front of Tadase! He probably thinks I'm a freak! A loon! A Nut job! A weirdo! I SOOOOO HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW!" She thought completely embarrassed.

Tadase who stood up from his chair was panicking. "Oh what do I say? I mean the princess seems really embarrassed! I guess I would be if I said that out loud. I have to say something to cheer her up! AH! BUT WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" Tadase thought.

"Um….it's okay princess when I wake up sometimes I say weird things like that." He shyly said. "W-Weird…" Amu whimpered. "I knew it he really does think I'm a weirdo…." She thought. Tadase blushed realizing that the word **Weird** was not the best choice of words. Tadase waved his hand in front of him wildly and said. "NO! NO! NO! TH-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT! WHAT I MENT WAS THAT! WELL….UM….I MEAN IT'S JUST THAT WELL….!" Tadase began blushing. "WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND WAS HAVING A DREAM I WOKE UP YELLING "KISEKI YOU BETTER NOT STEAL MY….." He paused at this and then said, "SOMETHING COOKIES!" SEE IT HAPPANS TO EVERYONE!" Tadase reassured. Amu didn't say anything. However she did feel like bursting with laughter, she tried her best to hold in her laughter and all that came out was a few giggles.

Tadase stopped panicking but the blush on his cheeks turned even redder, he gulped as Amu came out from the covers still giggling and then slowly laughing. Tadase closed his eyes as his blush grew redder and hotter. "Her giggle is so cute…." He thought.

Amu stopped giggling and smiled. "Thank you Tadase, that really help." She softly said. Tadase opened his eyes quickly and smiled. "However I still can't believe you cursed in your sleep! She giggled. "I…!" He said blushing more.

While Tadase was talking Amu smiled and thought to her self. "Tadase really is nice, and he so cu…." She blushed at that. Lucky for her Tadase was to busy whining and blushing him self to **her** blush.

She continued to think "I really want to do something for him, I also really wish I could bring him back to his family, maybe I could talk with mother and father about this….tell them to set him free, or maybe I could tell them to order the knights to find his family and they could live her. Then again mom and dad don't usually change their minds. But I got do something for my….."

"Prince…" She softly said. Tadase stopped when he heard that word.

"P-Prince?" Tadase nervously asked. Amu blushed. "Di-Did I just say that out loud?" She asked her self, nervously

Tadase's body started to shake. He covered his mouth as if he was trying to stop what he was going to say.

Kukai, Yaya and Kairi just came back in the room and were anxiously wondering what was happening especially Yaya.

Tadase looked down. "**Did you just call me prince…?" **He asked a bit aggressively. "eh?" Amu began surprised at his tone. Tadase stood up straighter raising his head and bellowed. **"HEAR MY WORDS LITTLE MERE PRINCESS I AM NOT A PRINCE I AM THE KING!" **his eyes looked like a kings.

Amu's jaw dropped she had never seen Tadase like this. "Wh-What?" she began still in shock. "Amu, you just said the most terrible words you could have ever said!" Yaya cheerfully said. "WHAT!" She yelled over Tadase's kingly laugh. Kukai put his arms behind his head. "Tadase told us when Yaya first met him, that every time when someone calls him _prince_ he would always act like that.

"W-WHY?" Amu demanded.

"We do not have a clue." They all answered cheerfully.

Amu didn't say a thing. "When is he going to turn back to my sweet innocent Tadase?" Amu thought as Tadase continued to laugh like a king.

**

* * *

**

(Chibi: EXTRA! The memory that Amu had in her dream will now going to continue….)

_Amu cried and sobbed, she had a little scrape on her forehead and it was bleeding. "Mommmy…..Dadddy…." She whined. _

"_Oh! Amu are okay?" Came a musical voice. Suddenly she was picked up by someone and into their arms but she was still crying. "Oh come on don't be such a baby now." A perky voice said. She felt a hand rubbed her head gently she looked up. Su, Miki, Ran where right in front of her and she was being carried in Dia's arms. _

_Su came up to her with a cookie that looked like a clover leaf coated in light green frosting. "Here have a cookie it'll cheer you up." Su gently said. Amu looked at her and quickly took the cookie and began to chomp on it quickly. While she did Miki took a cloth from her pocket, licked it, and dabbed it gently on Amu's forehead. Amu didn't look up she just kept chomping on her cookie as Miki did her work. _

_After Miki cleaned the blood from Amu's forehead Ran put a Band-Aid patch on her forehead. "There you go Amu. Is that better?" Ran cooed. Amu blushed. "I-I'm not a child!" She whined. Ran giggled._

_Ran then looked closer at Amu. "Don't worry this is a gift from all of us that will help that cut heal real soon." She said. Amu finished her cookie and looked at Ran wondering what she met but soon she got her answer._

_Ran kissed Amu on the forehead over the band-aid. Soon Miki, Su, and Dia did the same. _

_The three giggled as Amu blinked but she wasn't upset in fact she was actually smiling. "Thank you, you guys!" She cheerfully began "I'm sure it'll heal real soon by your magical kisses!" She finished with a bright smile._

_Dia, Ran, Miki and Su smiled at her. _

_Soon a cry filled the air the four turned around. "Ah…It seems that you new sibling is here." Dia said. Only the did Amu remember what she was doing previously. "OH NO I MISSED IT!" Amu whined. Miki rubbed Amu's hair gently. "Don't worry about it, besides it's time for you to meet your new sibling. She said. Amu gasped silently, "of course, even though I missed her being born, at least I wont miss a chance to see her." Amu thought. She then smiled. _

"_Take me there." She kindly ordered. "Right away." They said smiling. Amu still being held in Dia's arms felt her heart beat faster she clutched tighter on Dia's dress. Dia felt that and looked at her smiling. "I'm sure your sibling will be just as beautiful and kind as you." Dia thought._

_They made their way into the room, to find Midori laying on her bed while holding her baby covered in a white blanket, while Tsumugu was crying tears of joy saying that now he was the proud father of two cute princesses, meaning the baby was a girl._

_Midori smiled at Amu. "Come here meet your new little sister." She said to Amu. Amu immediately tried wiggling out of Dia's grasp. Dia giggled and set Amu down, who immediately jumped out of her arms and ran to Midori's bed and climbed on it. Midori smiled as Amu looked at her new sister with wide and amazed eyes._

_Amu's new sister had brown hair and slightly tan skin. "Cu…" Amu thought. "She's so cute…." she whispered. The baby was still crying and crying. Amu smiled and gently rubbed the babies head. "Okay there now…don't cry, your big sister is here." Amu softly said. Amu began to hum a tune from a song that Dia had taught her. _

_The baby girl stopped crying and began to giggle. Amu giggled herself. "What's her name?" Amu asked. "Ami." Tsumugu said gently. "Ami…." Amu repeated. She then smiled. "I like it!" She said. _

"_Can I hold her?" Amu asked. "Of course." Midori and Tsumugu said. Amu got off the bed as Midori hand Ami the baby to her husband who handed her To Amu. "Be careful." Tsumugu said. "Don't worry I will." Amu said with a smile._

_Holding Ami in her hands she stared at her with so much love. "My own baby sister…." She whispered as she rocked Ami back and forth while humming the tune she had sang before. The baby smiled as she drifted off to sleep._

"_I love you Ami." Amu whispered as she kissed Ami on the cheek._

**

* * *

**

Again everyone sorry for another long wait! I hope you enjoyed the little extra too! Please enjoy!


	20. Amu's New Outfit!

"Come on Tadase, you have to come out." Kukai said knocking on a bathroom door that was in the room. Apparently after Tadase had stopped acting like a spoiled king, he was so embarrassed that he had locked him self in the bathroom. He was too ashamed to face them and he was even more ashamed that he acted like that in front of the princess. He was curled up in a tight ball with his back against the closed door.

Totally humiliated.

"Tadase you don't need to be embarrassed." Kukai said

"Yeah I mean Amu acts worst then that!" Yaya said pointing to Amu now covered with a bright yellow cloak brought from Kairi to help cover herself up when all she had on was a short tube bath dress. "I mean you should of seen her last week!" Yaya continued. "She was all like, Do this! Do that! Get me my cookies! Clean my room!" Yaya said still in hyper mode, trying to calm Tadase down. Usually Amu would have lost her short tempure at Yaya's comment and would have begun to chase her with Kairi's sword but Amu wasn't paying attention at all. She was way to lost in thought about Tadase to even make an insult.

"I never knew that Tadase could act like that, I'm sure he didn't mean it….Poor thing, now he's so embarrassed he wont even look at anyone. I guess if I acted like that in front of some one who was royalty like me I would probably as well lock myself in the bathroom. Now that I think about it from what I remember Tadase said that….what's his name….Oh! Kiseki his brother acted just like that every time, not to mention he sassed like that in front of his mother, I sure hope Kiseki got slapped because if I was his mother I would send him to bed with out dinner or a snack with a few bumps on his head and a good spank in the butt, anyway by the time when he was taken away by those icky, filthy, disgusting pirates, Kiseki gave Tadase a kiss on the forehead which was so sweet…..What a good brother Kiseki is…. Kya! I'm losing my train of thought. Anyway I read that people who are born with a strange magical DNA called a Chara, that when they kiss the person that is most precious to them on the forehead or lips. Then….that person who was kissed, they receive a bit of their essence inside of that persons body. Do you think that maybe Kiseki might have…"

"EARTH TO AMU!" Yaya shouted in Amu's ear snapping her out of her thoughts. "OW! What the heck was that for!" Amu shouted back in Yaya's ear. "Ow….no need to get snippy." Yaya whined putting a finger in her ear. Amu growled at Yaya until she noticed Kukai picking the lock with his star hairclip.

"What are you…?" Amu began, completely confused. "I'm trying to pick the lock." He said still concentrating on picking the lock. Amu sighed. "That's just an old wives tail, there's no way in heck that anyone can pick a lo-" But before she could finish Kukai was able to click the lock and opened the door and letting him self in the bathroom were the humiliated Tadase was. "Looks like you were wrong Amu." Yaya said laughing childishly. "Oh shut up!" Amu shouted crossing her arms.

"Come on! Your coming out whether you like it or not!" Kukai yelled while dragging Tadase out of the bathroom by his back collar shirt. "Noooooo….!" Tadase whined still blushing his brains out. "Your coming out even if you are embarrassed out of your freakin mind!" Kukai said, annoyed.

Yaya whispered into Amu's ear. "Go on say something he is your boyfriend after all." Amu flushed and pinched Yaya's thigh making her yelp. "He's not my boyfriend!" She whispered back.

Amu sighed and walked by Kukai and the whining Tadase.

Kukai kept arguing with Tadase until Amu said loudly of course. "Stop whining already!" Tadase stopped with a start and looked up at the princess, still blushing. Everyone began to stare and watch Amu's special little way of handling situations like this.

Amu sat down in front of Tadase and gently grabbed his hands making him and herself blush. "Listen Tadase, I know that an outburst like that was probably a little humiliating for you but…." She began her voice beginning to sound gentle. "No body's perfect okay, everyone can lash out or say things that they don't mean, It is alright is you acted like that. Besides we all know you didn't mean it, so you don' have to be embarrassed okay?" Amu gently said, smiling. "Princess…." Tadase whispered, calming down a bit.

Yaya began to quickly sketch Amu and Tadase's position on a pad of paper while squealing. "WOW! YOU TWO ARE JUST THE CUTEST!"

Tadase and Amu looked at Yaya confused then they looked down at their hands now noticing that Tadase's figures and Amu's fingers were slipped threw each other. They blushed and quickly let go of each others hands. "Sorry, about that." Amu said, still apologizing. "It's okay princess, it was my fault." Tadase said, looking down. Amu then began to glare at Yaya in annoyance.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Amu asked her. Yaya stopped drawing and tapped her chin with the tip on the pen in her hand, trying to remember what she was going to do, after a few seconds her face brighten up now remembering what she was going to. "OH THAT'S RIGHT, I CAN'T BEILIVE YAYA ALMOST FORGOT!" She said bonking herself on the head. Everyone stared at her in confusion, wondering what she had remembered.

Yaya suddenly pulled some clothes out of nowhere. They were neatly folded and the color pink. She then slowly walked to Amu, with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Uh Yaya…." Amu began. "What are you-" But before Amu could finish, Yaya cut her off by saying. "Hurry change into this!" and shoved the clothes in the princesses face. "Hey I can't breath!" Amu yelled pushing the clothes off her face. "I said change!" Yaya yelled still smiling as she began to undress Amu. As she did Tadase, Kukai and Kairi screamed, blushing their brains out. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP THAT IMMEDITALY!" Amu ordered trying to push Yaya away from her. Yaya began to pull Amu's tube dress off her. Kukai immediately covered Tadase's eyes still blushing. "Don't look!" He shouted.

"Why on earth would I want to look!" Tadase thought.

"Aw come on Kukai let him see, I'm sure he's interested to see Amu's chest!" Yaya said. "EH!" Amu and Tadase yelled. "I'M GONING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!" Amu yelled at Yaya, blushing.

"GET OUT YOU THREE! GET OUT NOW!" Amu yelled as her dress was pulled off. Kairi was the first to dart out the door totally red. Kukai still covering Tadase's eyes, jetted out but he was in such a hurry that he tripped and landed on Kairi, luckily they tripped out of the room and the door closed with a slam.

Kairi was face down on the ground, Kukai was also face down on top of Kairi and Tadase was actually sitting on top of them. Tadase was still blushing and his hands were covering his face. He shivered as Amu's half naked body went through his mind as they heard Amu yelling at Yaya who was continuing her work on what ever she was doing.

* * *

A few minutes passed and the boys were still out the door, wondering what was happening. Tadase still had his hands on his now rosy red face, still sweating, Kairi was in the same state with his spirit hanging out of his mouth and Kukai also was in the same state, after all seeing a young girl getting undress, (Even if it's by force from a hyperactive maid.) is a very embarrassing thing to witness. The boys all silently chanted "Undressing…" in fear, hoping that the image of the….half dressed princess that was now burned with in their mind would go away.

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, along with Temari and Rhythm (who were happily skipping while holding onto each others hands) came walking along, wondering what was with all the noise.

"Hm?" Nagihiko said when he spotted Kukai, Tadase and Kairi out the door. They didn't seem to be alarmed at all that Tadase was out of the dungeon as long as he was in safe hands and was not exposed to anyone's eyes that didn't know him like they did.

"What are all doing out here?" Nadeshiko asked.

No answer.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Temari asked poking their faces.

"Are they still alive?" Rhythm asked also poking them.

Kusukusu and Rima came out of know where looking for the princess since she was late for her breakfast and they were sent by the King and Queen to retrieve her, they tried her room first but could not find her, they even searched her closet just in case she was hiding from getting out of bed. So they figured that Yaya must have kidnapped her again, for what ever reason they did not know and didn't particularly want to.

"Hey have any of you guys seen Amu?" Kusukusu asked, not yet noticing Tadase, who's face was still red and bright as a rose. Rima on the other hand noticed Tadase and shouted.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING OUT!" Her yelling made the three snap out of their hallucination and looked at the bewildered Rima. Just as Kukai was about to say something there was a loud yell coming from the room behind them.

"WHAT IS THIS THING!" They heard Amu yell. "Awwww you look so cute Amu!" Yaya's voice said.

"Oh my…I wonder what Yaya did to Amu this time?" Nadeshiko said. "Well, Let us find out!" Rhythm said energetically opening the door.

Everyone walked in except for Tadase who was shivering like crazy and still blushing. Kukai sighed and pushed Tadase in who was trying very hard not to walk in. "Come on, it is not going to kill you, at least she has clothes on." Kukai said. "I hope." He added in his mind.

Yaya looked very happy when she saw everyone in and she was even more happy to see Tadase was here to witness what Yaya did to the princess. However the princess was nowhere in sight.

"Okay everybody!" Yaya shouted hyperly. "Since your all here I have an announcement to make." She began. "And we are going to care about your announcement, why?" Rima asked with a bored expression, Kusukusu giggled under her breath. Yaya puffed out her cheeks. "Don't be rude! This announcement is going to be so spectacularly important that your ALL going to care about it!" She shouted. "Especially you, TADASE!" She hyperly said pointing to him. "M-me?" He asked.

"That right!" Yaya nodded proudly. "You! And the Amu!"

"Hm?" Yaya began sounding confused and then she looked around. "Where's Amu?" She asked. Everyone had a sweat drop on their heads. "Your just now figuring that out?" They all thought.

"AMU! COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Yaya sang happily looking for the hidden princess. Yaya looked in the bathroom. Nothing. The she looked in the closet. Nothing. She looked under the table. Still nothing. Yaya tapped her chin still looking around. "Let's see if I was a pink haired princess where would I hide." She asked herself.

Rima sighed. "I hope this'll be over soon." She said.

"Yeah, the king and queen are going to have a hissy fit is we don't get the princess down to the dinning room." Kusukusu said, sighing as well.

"I'm sure what ever it is, it'll probably be something that will humiliate the poor princess." Nadeshiko whispered to her brother Nagihiko. "Or maybe it'll humiliate all of us." He said. "Oh! I hope it wont be something that'll get my beautiful clothes dirty!" Temari whimpered. "What's wrong with dirt?" Rhythm asked. "Getting dirty proves that you're a winner!" he said, energetically.

"No getting dirty only proves you are a slob, you flirt." Rima sharply said.

Kukai sighed putting his arms behind his head. "This'll probably be good." He said nonchalantly.

"I wonder what miss Yaya means by this plan of hers (Which I have no idea what it is.) includes the princess and me?" Tadase wondered innocently. Kairi sighed.

"The poor princess is probably hiding under the bed because I what unknown thing Yaya did to her." He whispered. But unfortunately for him Yaya had sharp ears and heard what Kairi said.

"Under the bed huh?" Yaya said with a sneaky smile. Kairi flinched. "Oh no." He thought.

Yaya rushed to the bed, crouched down and looked under it and found a pink skirt around someone's waist. Yaya had found the princess. "JACKPOT!" She cheered! "THANK'S A LOT KAIRI!"

Yaya said hyperly. "YEAH! THANKS A LOT! Amu said from under the bed angrily. "Sorry princess….." He whispered.

Yaya practically grabbed Amu by the skirt and dragged her out from under the bed. "COME ON! YOU LOOK REALLY CUTE IN THAT!" Yaya said.

"NOOOOOO!" Amu whined. But Yaya wouldn't take no for an answer with one strong pull, Amu was out from under the bed and exposed to everyone.

She didn't have her bath dress on anymore or the yellow cloak. In fact what she had on was something that no one had ever seen her wear before. Amu was dressed in a light pink pleaded skirt with a ribbon around her waist, a short frilly top that exposed her stomach, another ribbon tied around her neck and around her upper arms were two silk bracelets with ribbon on the top. Her hair was in a side pony tail and on her head was a white cap with a big heart on it. Amu's face was red from embarrassment and anger.

The whole room went silent. Tadase's face was all red! He actually thought Amu looked super cute, in fact she looked so cute he just wanted to throw his arms around her and hug her. But if he did that he knew everyone would get the wrong idea, especially Yaya who would just love to make them kiss again.

"THIS OUTFIT IS EMBBARSING! I LOOK LIKE ONE OF AMI'S DRESS UP DOLLS!" Amu shouted at Yaya. "Aw come on Amu you know you like this outfit, you look cute!" She cheerfully said. Amu growled like a bear as thoughts of hitting Yaya in the head with a frozen flounder went through her mind.

Rima and Kusukusu burst out laughing. "AMU YOU L-L-LOOK, HAHAHAHAHAH! JUST LIKE RAN ON HER BIRTHDAY IN THAT THING!" Rima laughed. "YOU LOOK SO RIDCULES!" Kusukusu giggled. Amu gave them a death glare as anger started to erupt in her chest. "YOU JERKS….." She said in a scary voice. "Uh oh! Looks like princess pink butt is angry!" Rima laughed. "Like she'll be able to can catch us!" Kusukusu said sticking her tongue out at Amu.

Amu snapped and began to chase the two jokers once again.

Yaya laughed childishly as she saw the Princess chasing the two clowns all over the room. But she was very glad that she wasn't being chased at the moment by the angry princess. Tadase still felt very confused and didn't understand what was going on here and his heart was still beating really fast because on the clothes Amu was forcefully wearing.

Rima stuck her tongue out at Amu as she ran. "You can't catch us!" She mocked which made the Princess more angry. "Oh yes I can!" Amu shouted. She was actually able to go faster since she wasn't in her regular princess dresses. "At least this stupid outfit can make me do that move that Ran taught me the other day!" she thought.

While still running Amu closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Okay, just do it the way she showed ya!" She told her self.

"_Hop."_ Amu thought as she hopped in the air.

"_Step."_ Amu did that as well.

"_JUMP!" _

She jumped very high in the air, so high that she almost hit the ceiling. Everyone looked at her with amazed eyes, Tadase was the one most impressed.

Rima and Kusukusu still running turned around so they could aggravate the princess more for they always found it entertaining to see her angry face. But when they turned around they didn't see her. They were surprised at first but then they figured she had probably given up until a foot made contacted with their faces. Amu had jumped on them landing on their faces. She had finally got back at them.

Amu smirked at them. "Thought you could out run the Princess huh?" She said. Rima and Kusukusu's only respond were quite groaned. They had been outsmarted by the princess.

Nadeshiko clapped and so did Temari. "Good job Princess." Temari said. "Congratulations you finally caught them after all these years!" Nadeshiko complimented.

Amu raised her head proudly. "You lose!" She said to Rima and Kusukusu, childishly, while giggling.

Tadase actually smiled. He was still pretty confused about what was going on right now, but seeing the Princess smile made him feel so happy.

Yaya kept laughing her butt off until her eyes started to water. When she opened her eyes, she found Amu right in front of her with a dagger glare making Yaya flinch. "Boy, she's fast!" Everyone thought.

"Now explain yourself!" Amu ordered angrily. "Why did you bring me here in my bath clothes and why did you strip me and put me in this embarrassing outfit!"

"Calm down Amu." Yaya said waving her hands in front of her. "I have a very good explanation for all this." She said. Yaya then turned her gaze to Nagihiko. Nagihiko raised his eye brow as Yaya began to giggle. "Nagihiko!" She said pointing at him.

"Today you are going to be the Princess!"

**

* * *

**

WAAAAAAAAH! I FEEL SO ASHAMED FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT SO LONG! I'm really sorry everybody I had finales and had to study my brains out and I had a terrible case of writers block! But that's no excuse! Once again I'd like to apologize, I'd like to say this wont ever happen again but I can't! WAAHHHH!

**I'd like to give you all a heads up I'm going to be editing my previous chapters because I found so many mistakes, by the way I fixed the first chapter!**

**Again I'd like to apologize, Please enjoy. **

**WARNING! SPOLIER! NAGIHIKO WILL BE CROSS DRESSING IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! **


	21. Princess Nagihiko

"Huh?" Nagihiko asked, tilting his head to the left in confusion. Everyone blinked. "What?" They all asked.

Yaya snickered. "You see I have a plan! A perfect plan! The most perfectly perfect plan EVER!" Yaya cheered. Everyone blinked in confusment. "Huh?" They all said.

"And what do you mean by today I get to be the Princess?" Nagihiko exclaimed. Yaya snickered again childishly. "Well see this!" She said waving her finger in front of them. "We all know that our cute little Princess and Pri- I mean our blond haired friend Tadase love each other…." Yaya began.

Amu and Tadase looked at each other blushing and then looked Yaya shaking, wondering what she had in store for them.

"Please tell me she's not gonna make put me in another ridicules outfit again…!" Amu silently prayed.

"Please tell me she's not going to make me eat cake again…!" Tadase silently prayed.

Yaya began to march like a commander in front of her friends who were in a sideline looking at her still confused.

"Not to mention they have not been able to go outside in such a looooooooooong time!" She continued. Tadase and Amu held their breath, trying to figure out what she was saying.

Yaya then turn around and in front of the window in the room and pointed hyperly at it. "BOTH THE LOVE BIRDS ARE GOING ON A NICE ROMANTIC DATE RIGHT OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE!" She blurted.

Everyone paused and then they all shouted. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"That right!" Yaya said turning to her friends. "And since we need a princess to take Amu's place while she's on her oh so cute date with our beloved Tadase." She then turned her gaze at the frighten Nagihiko.

"YOU NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI SHALL TAKE HER PLACE AND BECOME THE PRINCESS FOR THE DAY!" She said in her usual hyper tone.

Nagihiko's eyes widen. "Wh-what do you possibly mean?" He exclaimed while his face turned bright red.

"YEAH, WHAT DO YOU POSSIBLY MEAN!" Everyone shouted except for Nadeshiko and Amu. Yaya sighed. "Do I have to repeat my self?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"Yaya…!" Rima shouted in a frighting tone. "Of all the ridicules plans you have had before in the past….!"

Yaya laughed childishly. "Oh come now Rima, you know you think this idea is great, I mean you did tell me last night when everyone was cleaning up the cake party that those two did make the cutest couple ever!" She exclaimed.

Rima blinked and turned bright red. "I-I said no such thing!" She shouted.

"Oh yes you did!" Yaya said.

"I did not!" Rima protested.

"Did too!"

"Did not!

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"You soooooo did!" Yaya finished.

The two started to stare at each other in rival mode even though Yaya smiled when she stared.

Tadase kept staring completely confused, he turned his head towards the Princess to ask her if this happened often even though he had a pretty good idea it that it. However when he turned his head towards her, Amu's face didn't show an annoyed expression like it usually did.

Instead of an angry expression on her pretty face she actually had a sad and longing look in her eyes not to mention she was looking down with a sad frown.

"Huh?" Tadase thought. "Why does the Princess look so sad?" He wondered. "Usually she would be in a fit of rage about now, but….she seems so sad." He was about to say something to her but then Nagihiko voice broke threw the air, silencing Rima and Yaya's conflicted.

"Hold on just a darn minute!" He shouted. Yaya and Rima stared at him. "That doesn't explain why **I **have to the Princess! Why can't Nadeshiko be the Princess?" He asked pointing at her. "SHE'S A GIRL!" he finished.

Yaya smirked. "Is it not obvious?" She asked. Everyone tilted their heads in confusion waiting for the answer on why Nadeshiko couldn't be the Princess.

"NADESHIKO HAS GRAPEFRUITS FOR A CHEST AND AMU DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANY!" Yaya childishly said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Amu shouted angrily, snapping out of her trance, finally in her angry spicy mode. Nadeshiko looked to the corner blushing. "Yaya…" She whispered. "Do you really have to point that out?"

"HOW DARE YOU COMMENT ABOUT THE SIZE OF MY CHEST!" Amu shouted from the top of her big lungs. Tadase blushed.

The urge to chase Yaya around with both Nadeshiko naginata and Kairi's sword went threw her body but the interest of knowing how to get outside kept her from it. She had always wanted to go outside and even better she would be with Tadase not to mention she could even take this chance to find his family, but if they were as poor as Tadase had said then she must get at least some money for them. She thought.

"Wait a minute…but how are we supposed to get out without people noticing? I-If we get caught th-then Tadase….My sweet, sweet Prince will…."

Amu dropped to her knees and began to whine/cry like a baby. Nobody seemed to notice cause they were all to busy arguing about Yaya's ridicules plan however Tadase felt panic when he saw the Princess whining/crying. "P-Princess!" He said sitting on his knees next to her. "A-Are you alright?" He asked. Amu's whining/crying ceased and then she glared at Tadase with a few tears in the corner of her beautiful golden eyes. "STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS…" She said in a dark scary tone. Tadase gulped. "So-sorry Princess." He then flinched when he saw that, suddenly the aura around Amu became very, very, very dark.

"Bu-but I still don't get why **I** have to be the Princess!" Nagihiko shouted with frustration. "Why can't Rima be the princess!" He asked. "Or Kusukusu or what about you!" He shouted pointing at each of the girls.

Yaya snickered again. "Well you see Kusukusu is waaaaaaay to small!" She said. Kusukusu began to have tears streaming from her eyes. "I-I'm still growing…." she sniffled. "Rima is way to Stocky especially with that slender waist of hers even though she's pretty small herself!" Yaya hyperly said pointing at Rima.

Rima's long pretty hair began to swirl around the air like fire. "YAYA…!" She said again in a very scary voice. She then pointed at herself. "And Yaya is too klutzy and every time when Yaya's see something sweet, Yaya goes off and Amu is way too grumpy for that!" She hyperly shouted. Amu glared at her. "I am not that grumpy!" She shouted. Tadase shivered. "The Princess can be a little grumpy, but still she is pretty cute…" He thought blushing. He then shook his head feeling like a pervert again.

Yaya then pointed at Nagihiko. "And you have amazing feminine appearances for a boy!" She blurted. Nagihiko blushed.

"You do have a point." Nadeshiko said. Nagihiko flinched and turned around to his twin. "Wh-What?" He asked a bit surprised. "I mean when we were little, nobody could ever tell that you were a boy." She said calmly. Nagihiko flinched. "No Nadeshiko not you too…" He whined

Rima then popped up by Nadeshiko. "Not to mention he does cross-dress when no one is looking." She said emotionlessly. Nagihiko flinched his jaw dropped. "WHHAAAAT!" He shouted. "I remember one time last week when me and Kusukusu were cleaning around the castle, we came across something very unusable…" Rima began. Kusukusu nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**

*Flash back!*

_Rima and Kusukusu were dusting the vases in the hallway and while they dust they came upon Nagihiko's room. Feeling very nosy they decided to peek on him to get a juicy secret they could tell. Last month they found out he twitches and yells in his sleep, then last week they found out he loves to put syrup and eggs of his steak with little strawberries on top, and two days ago they found that he keeps a girl journal were he keeps more of his juicy secrets that they were lucky enough to find out were he puts it, they even decided to right every new journal entry so they could always read his secrets and not get caught._

_However when they peeked into Nagihiko's room, what they found was even more juicier and better then any of the secrets that Nagihiko tried (and failed.) to keep from his friends and siblings._

_There right in front of a large crystal mirror was Nagihiko in a puffy light blue frilly dress, smiling proudly at the way he looked. "You know i have to admit it... i do look really cute in this!" He said with childish glee. "I look soooo cute..." He dreamily said as he began to twirl around._

***End of flash back***

* * *

Nagihiko's eye were wide and his cheeks flushed. "WHAAAAAA….!" He shouted completely embarrassed and shocked.

"Yep!" Rima said proudly while Kusukusu nodded. "We saw him dancing in that thing for four hours." Kusukusu said, still nodding her head.

"NO! NO! NO! TH-THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Nagihiko yelled, shaking his head.

"You got to be kidding, your still cross dress even though your fourteen now?" Kukai asked raising his eye brow. (Chibi: Nagihiko also crossed dressed when he was a little boy!)

"NO THAT IS SO NOOOOOT TRUE!" Nagihiko yelled his face now red as a rose.

"You are just totally hopeless." Nadeshiko said with a bored expression. Nagihiko flinched, now his sister too thought he was a cross dressing freak. "NO! THERE JUST HALLUSNATING!" Nagihiko protested.

"Come to think of it." Amu began. "Was that even Nadeshiko I was talking to about teaching me how to dance gracefully like her?" She asked with an annoyed expression. "Oh, please calm down Princess." Tadase whispered feeling a bit empathy for the cross-dressing, purple haired boy because he knew what it was like to cross-dress. One time when he was at least three years of age, Kiseki his elder Twin brother had put him into one of there mothers skirts.

Because he was so tiny and the skirt was so big, it had almost looked like a tube dress was on him, Kiseki even put a light pink ribbon it his golden hair. Kiseki only did that because the both of them got into a big argument about who would be the King for the month and Kiseki would never let his younger twin sibling be the king, so he put his brother in the skirt and told him that he would be the lowly Queen for that whole month. Tadase was not happy about that and cried into his pillow for hours.

Nagihiko flinched and blushed more. Yaya elbowed his side. "Yaya always knew you had the hots for the Princess." She giggled childishly. Nagihiko blushed a little more, now his face was as red as a tomato.

Rhythm was on his knees to the ground, a dark cloud hung over his head. "My big brother is a cross-dressing freak…." He sadly said. Temari poked him with her cherry branch. "Are you okay?" She asked innocently.

Nadeshiko clapped her hands together. "Okay, all joking aside!" She announced that made everyone quiet down and stare at her. "Yaya!" She said. Yaya looked up. "Mm?" Yaya childishly asked.

"What you were saying is that you think Tadase and Amu need to go outside to have a break from all this stuff, you know a little romantic time." Tadase blushed when she said that and Amu growled and blushed.

Nadeshiko then tapped her chin. "And my brother does have the same body type as Amu, not to mention he does really pull off the dress look." Nagihiko flushed at that. "I mean he did go as me to the dance festival at the ball when I caught a cold." Nadeshiko thought.

"I think it is a wonderful idea!" Nadeshiko happily said.

"HUUUUUUUH?" Nagihiko, Amu and Tadase shouted.

Yaya smiled widely. "PERFECT!" She hyperly said. She then turned her gaze and Nagihiko while smirking. He gulped. "Wh-what..?" He said in a frighten tone. Nadeshiko turned her gaze and her brother while smirking the same way as Yaya's smile. They looked eagerly at him, they began to giggled darkly, the room suddenly became very scary.

Nagihiko gulped again and started to slowly back away.

"Nadeshiko…?" Yaya asked still grinning.

"Yeah?' Nadeshiko snickered.

"You do still have the pretty white silk dress with you right?"

"Of course I do." Nadeshiko held up a beautiful white tube dress with snow white puffy arm warmers made out of cotton with pretty light blue lace. Nagihiko gulped at the dress now realizing what they were going to do he began to make a run for it.

He was about to reach for the door until he bumped into something or someone. It was his sister with the scary grin on her face. "Uhhhh….." Nagihiko said feeling terrified. He then felt two small and strong hand grab the waist line on his extravagant new pants made out of silk. He looked at Yaya and flinched.

"Now on the count of three…." Yaya began with scary grin on her face. "We strip him!" Nadeshiko finished for her.

"WHHAAAAAAT!" Nagihiko shouted. With that every one started to leave the room quickly and Kairi picked up the princess bridle style and began to leave.

Nagihiko turned to all them. "Y-YOU GUYS CAN'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!" He shouted, pleading to them.

Kairi stopped when Amu turned her head to say something to Nagihiko. "Hey if I have to suffer being kidnapped, stripped and forced into a ridicules outfit, then so do you!" She said. Then Kairi left the room with her while Tadase quickly followed behind. "Sorry Mister Nagihiko." Tadase apologized with a weak smile while walking out of the room.

Rima and Kusukusu were the last one. Rima stopped and stared at Nagihiko. "Well..." she began sharply. "At least you are able to pull it off." She said. "Since you look so good in them." Kusukusu finished while giggling.

"WHAT!" Nagihiko shouted even more redder. Nadeshiko tugged on his shirt and Yaya did the same with his pants making him freeze.

"One…" Yaya began.

Nagihiko gulped.

"Two…." Nadeshiko whispered.

"THREE!" The both shouted.

Nadeshiko began to pull his silk blue suit right over his head exposing his chest and stomach. He flushed screaming. "KYAAAAAA!" Even worst Rima and Kusukusu were still in the room. They both froze.

Yaya began to pull his pants off and Rima and Kusukusu flushed and Kusukusu began to push the frozen Rima out the door. "SISTER WE HAVE TO GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOOK!" She yelled.

"Oh dear, I seemed to have pulled his underpants off." Yaya said nonchalantly. Rima and Kusukusu's eyed widen when they heard that. "Awww, Nagihiko your so small and cute!" Nadeshiko cooed. "Your cruel, Sis!" Nagihiko shouted angrily.

Kusukusu pushed harder on Rima's back and both sibling ran out of the room and shut the door, where all there friends were waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" Amu asked with an annoyed expression. "By the way Kairi you can let me go now." She said to Kairi. Kairi blushed and quickly set her down on her feet. Amu said nothing and dusted her pink skirt. She then sighed. "Poor Nagihiko, it seems that we are now part of another play conducted by Yaya." She said closing her eyes feeling defeated. Tadase just weakly giggled.

Rima had her back against the door blushing her brains out. "Nagihiko….is so skinny…." She thought. She then fell to her knees. Everyone looked at her confused. "Huh….?" Amu began. "What wrong?" She asked.

"Well while you guys made your way out of the room, Me and Rima were-" But before she could finish Rima grabbed her wrist and gave her a dagger glare. _**"Never speak of it to anyone….."**_ She hissed in a very scary and dark tone. Kusukusu gulped at her Sisters scary behavior. She then turned her attention to her friends who were all wide eyes.

Kusukusu faked a smile, a weak one and said moving her hand up and down. "It is nothing!" She said.

"OKAY! YOU CAN ALL COME OUT NOW!" They heard Yaya's hyper voice call from the room.

"Boy they're fast!" Everyone thought.

Kukai opened the door sighing, feeling pity for the poor unfortunate purple haired boy who was forced to be the Princess.

Everyone made their way in and right their in the middle of the room was someone who looked exactly like the Princess.

It was Nagihiko who was the Princess doppelganger, dressed in the silky white tube gown with his shoulders exposed and the white separate sleeves on his arms with white roses sewed around the cloth, he was also wearing white boots with back lace and white roses on the toe parts of the boots, and on his head was a big wig with out one speck of purple stands of his hair hanging out of the wig. It made him look even more like the Princess with his golden eyes.

Everyone stared while Nadeshiko and Yaya had excited smiles and poor "princess" Nagihiko was flushing feeling even more humiliated while clutching on the bottom of the dress, wishing his legs weren't exposed .

"Oddly enough…" Amu began still in shock. "in that dress and wig you look exactly like me…" She confessed. "YEP!" Kusukusu agreed. "Not to mention it looks good on you!" Nagihiko flushed and turned a deadly glare at his sister and Yaya.

"**I KILL YOU TWO….." **He said in an angry and dark tone. Yaya and Nadeshiko just laughed and giggled. **"I'LL SHOOT MY FIRE ARROWS RIGHT THREW YOUR HEARTS….."** He finished while a few tears formed in the corner of his eyes. The two just continued to laugh.

* * *

Somewhere on the outside of the king far, far away from the white castle and the village was a huge explosion somewhere by a harbor. Screams went through the air as the loud explosion went off.

Four children were running away from the ghastly smoke.

"HEY YOU BRATS! GET BACK HERE!" A deep and angry voice shouted.

Four children were running across the sands of the harbor, as they did they had begun to argue.

"ARG! You stupid ally cat! Does the word "Not being noticed" not mean anything to you?" A young boy with beautiful purple hair shouted with anger.

"DON'T PLAY THE GOOD BOY CARD NYA! AFTER ALL YOU'RE THE ONE YOU LIT THAT THING ON FIRE NYA! A young boy with messy dark blue hair said to the purple haired boy.

"I'T'S EL'S FAULT! THE LITTLE FOOL BUMPED INTO ME MAKING ME BUMP INTO YOU!" A girl with very dark purple hair with a devil like horn style, shouted with anger.

"Y-You too cruel sis , Il!" A girl with angelic curly blond hair cried.

"WHAT EVER!" The girl with the dark purple hair shouted. "JUST RUN YOU IDIOTS!"

"TCH! Lowly Servants like you should never call your king an idiot you foolish women!" The purple haired boy spat!

"JUST GIVE IT A BREAK NYA! WE GOTTA RUN OR WE'LL LOSE OUR HEADS NYA!" The dark blue haired boy shouted.

The purple haired boy rolled his eyes and continued running.

"KYAAAA!" The blond girl screamed as she fell flat on her face onto the yellow sands. She began to cry in pain.

"Oh your so helpless!" The dark haired girl yelled. The blond haired girl opened her eyes even though they still looked closed and found her sisters back in front of her.

"Huh?" The blond asked innocently.

"GET ON YOU IDIOT!" Her sister meanly said.

The blond sniffed and hopped onto her back. Her dark haired sister growled, got up and began to run with her blond haired sister on her back who clung tightly around her neck.

"EL! Your choking the heck out of me!"

"Oh…Okay sorry!"

"Run faster you fools!"

"NYA! I'm running as fast I can, cool off why don'tcha!"

"NO! I will not calm down you pathetic servant!"

"I am not a servant NYA!"

The purple haired boy growled and continued to run with his companions close by him.

"I will never calm down! Not until I am out of this place! Not until I can see him again!" He thought as hot tears filled his eyes.

"I'm going to keep running until I see him." He began, wiping his tears away with his arm still running.

"Not until I see him, my little twin brother Tadase…"

**

* * *

**

Sorry again for another looooooong wait guys. School's been rough BUT now it's finally the weekend! THANK GOD! Yeah I made Nagihiko a cross dresser, but to me I think he secretly like to cross dress. To bad he's now tramatized.

**Nagihiko: I'm traumatized because of you cruelness towards me chibi!**

**Chibi: *snickers***

**Now I have put El, Il, Yoru in my story and Kiseki is back YAY! Yeah I kept Yoru's "Nya" in the story. He's just so adorable with his "Nya"!**

**Sorry about the long wait again, and sorry the chapters a sucky one, i have the feeling my story sucks now, but i will try to make my next one longer! **

**Please enjoy!**


	22. The Escape Begins!

Sometime later, Yaya and Nadeshiko stopped laughing and went back to the plan Yaya had made like the little prankster she truly is.

"OKAY!" Yaya shouted happily. "Now it's time to put the plan in action!" She blurted. Everyone froze holding their breath... waiting for the worst. (Especialy Tadase and Amu…)

"Rima and Kusukusu!" Yaya shouted pointing to the two who flinched when she called their names. "Take Nagihiko…I mean "Amu" To the dinning room so the king and queen don't worry!" She said.

Rima and Kusukusu nodded slowly knowing they would have to obey Yaya or they too would be forced into one of Yaya's punishment (Like eating one of her cooking, being stuffed with cake, stripped and put into a ridicules outfit or one of their secrets being spilled out of her mouth.)

Kusukusu and Rima took Nagihiko's arms and literally dragged the poor struggling puple-silky haired boy dressed as a princess out of the room while everyone looked back at with pity in their eyes.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Nagihiko shouted still struggling with his face still has bright and as red as a rose.

Kukai gave Nagihiko a thumbs up and grinned. "Good luck kid!" He said.

Kairi sighed. "Sorry but I can't help you this time." He whispered with a weak smile.

Temari waved her cherry branch up and down widely. "You know you can't beat big sis and Yaya!" She proudly said.

Rhythm glared at him. "Everything I know about you is a big fat lie!" He whined.

Amu crossed her arms. "I feel sorry for you Nagi I really do." She said.

Tadase smiled weakly. "I'll pray for you Mister Nagihiko." He said.

Nagihiko still kept struggling crying for help but know one did; fearing what Yaya might do to them if the helped. The door closed and Rima, Kusukusu left with the poor princess Nagihiko, the room was temporarily quite, then Yaya's perky voice broke the awkward silence.

"OKAY NOW FOR THE MOST IMORTANT PART OF THE PLAN MUST NOW GO INTO ACTION!" She blurted. Making Tadase and Amu flinch at this.

"Nadeshiko! Kukai!" She shouted pointing at the two making them look up and flinching as well. "You two come with me and help sneak our beloved couples out of here and into the beautiful fresh air!" She shouted with a wide smile. "And Kairi…." She said looking at him with a bored expression.

Yaya then waved her hand. "Just go back to you duties and keep this a secret." She said casually. Kairi sighed and walked out of the room feeling a bit sad that he was not needed.

"Wait Ka…!" But before Amu could finish her plead for help; Yaya wrapped her arm around Amu's neck and jabbed her finger in Amu's ribs, silencing her.

"Now, Now Princess you can't do that, besides we all know your just dying to go on outside on your oh-so-cute date with your…." Yaya then cupped her hand on the side of her mouth and whispered in Amu's delicate ear.

"_Very adorable little blond haired Prince. Am I right?" _Luckily Tadase didn't hear the word **Prince** (Or he would then again go into a kingly rage saying he is not a "Weak minded Prince" Or something and then lock himself in the bathroom after he returned to normal in tears.)

Amu's cheeks flushed and her eyes widen. She then closed her eyes growling and hit Yaya on the head.

Yaya crouched down and rubbed her hands on the big bump that was growing on her head; whining that the Princess was being a big-fat-meanie…

"Oh Yaya…." Everyone moaned in unison.

Yaya then bolted up right and smiled widely again and said in another hyperactive tone. "OH I ALMOST FORGOT THE FINISHING TOUCHES!" She then ran to Amu happily and pulled something out of the pocket embroidered on the waist line on her silky pink maid dress. "Now hold still!" Yaya shouted making Amu put her hands on Yaya's face trying to keep her away from herself; but soon Yaya's hyperness overpowered the princess.

"There we go!" Yaya cheered clapping her hands when she was done. Amu opened her eyes, afraid of what Yaya did to her THIS time.

She looked down and found the silky pink ribbon that was tied around her waist had now four colorful (Fake) eggs tied on.

The first one was a very cute color of pink with a beautiful heart pattern.

The second one was a gorgeous ocean blue color with a spade pattern.

The third one was an adorable lushes green color with a clover pattern.

The last one was a beautiful golden yellow color that seem to sparkle in a diamond pattern.

All careful detailed not to mention they felt a bit heavy; each were carrying something; probably…

Amu looked at Yaya, still confused. "What…." Amu began. "….Are those." Everyone said, finishing for her only to be greeted with one of the Princesses famous glares.

Yaya giggled once more. "Those little eggy things are for changing!" She blurted. Everyone stared at her confused.

"what'd ya mean changing! What the heck are you talking about!" Amu shouted. Yaya sighed. "Let me finish…jeez" She moaned. Amu growled at her rude behavior. Yaya cleared her throat. "By they are for changing, I mean each one carries a different outfit. You seem the outfits that are folded up in there are made from Su's very own hands and we all know how talented Su is at her jobs." Yaya began.

Everyone (Except Tadase, cause he doesn't know Su) Nodded their heads in agreement.

"I mean those cakes she made were tasty…." Nadeshiko thought.

"So that has to do with….?" Amu asked Yaya still confused. Yaya shot her a happy look.

"Well you could ruin you oh-so-lovely outfit by falling in then mud, getting it ripped or judging by your temper get into a fight…" Yaya snickered at that. Amu growled wishing she could hit Yaya with a big wooden mallet!

"PLEASE TELL ME THEY ARE NOT! I MUST REPEAT NOT AS EMBARRSING AS THIS **THING!"** She shouted while pointing at the pink outfit she was forcefully wearing.

Yaya giggled. "Oh come now, you know you love it!" She said. Amu growled again and started chase Yaya all over the place.

Nadeshiko giggled. "It is always so amusing to see those two bickering." she said.

Kukai sighed and put his arms behind his head. "It usually because of Yaya hyperness why Amu gets so angry all the time." He said. "Yet Yaya is so cute when she's like that." He thought, blushing slightly.

Tadase smiled weakly. "But I also thinks it is because the Princess just doesn't like to be forced into anything as well as her temper." He said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Though the Princess does look very adorable in that outfit…I wonder what the other outfits in those egg thingy's and….I wonder what she'll look like in them…." He thought turning as red as a rosy and already close to a nosebleed but plugged his nose in time.

"OKAY EVERYBODY!" Yaya cheered! "Time to get them outta here and into their RRRROMANTIC DATE! She hyperly said while rolling her tongue.

Kairi sighed while Nadeshiko happily nodded and Temari and Rhythm.

"WAIT! WAIT A MINUTE EVERYBODY!" Amu and Tadase protested.

"I do not think this is such a great idea! Amu shouted. "Yeah! Do you not think this might be just a tad to dangerous?" Tadase squealed.

Yaya grabbed both of their slender arms and smiled widely. "Oh come on now you two, you both know you wanna go outside on a nice romantic date and kissy wissy again!" Yaya cooed while making kissing sounds

Both Amu and Tadase blushed at that and eyeballed each other and then quickly retreated their eyes from each other.

Then without warning Yaya began to charge out of the room with helpless Princess and Prisoner with her.

"Um Wait up Yaya…." Everybody left in the room said. Knowing they have been left behind.

**

* * *

**

WAAAAAAH! WAHHHH! *SOBS* SOBS* CRIES* AGAIN I FEEL SHAME FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT AND I'M SO SORRY I COULND'T MAKE IT LONGER! I' M SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! BUT I JUST COULDN'T LET YOU GUYS WAIT ANYLONGER! I'M REALLY SORRY EVERY BODY!

**Nadeshikoeverdeenhimesame: I'm sorry I ruined your baby….*Giggles nervously* I just couldn't help but pick on him…I'm sorry again. Oh! By the way I forgot to say this before but thanks for telling me about how I misspelled spoiled in my summery, Thanks I appreciate it and your supportment too. **

**Please enjoy and I'm sorry it's so short and sucky everybody!**


	23. Ami Knows!

Yaya giggled as she happily pulled Amu and Tadase down the pearly white halls while the others followed close behind. Luckily for them not a servant was spotted, yet.

"Slow down Yaya!" Amu called trying to get her arm free out of the hyper maids grasp while Tadase was struggling to keep up with Yaya.

"Why should I slow down?" She joyfully asked. "Are you not excited! Your about to be free from this place and have a nice romantic day!" She happily said.

Amu and Tadase's cheeks flushed. "**WE NEVER EVEN AGREED TO THIS!" **They both shouted in unison.

Yaya childishly stuck out her tongue at them; still pulling them roughly my their delicate arms. "NAAAY!" she said in a snotty tone.

"Oh come on Yaya!" Kukai panted trying to keep up with the three. "Please slow down!" He shouted.

Yaya smiled happily while a cute shade of pink was painted across her face. "Anything for you Kukai…" She thought.

Just like that she stopped frozen in her tracks; unfortunately Amu bumped into Yaya's back making Tadase bump into Amu's back which made the both of them crash onto the floor, but fortunately it was easier for the others behind to catch up with them.

Yaya turned around. First she gasped and then she smiled widely at what she had seen. Nadeshiko smiled widely as well while Temari kept waving her cherry blossom branch happily while squealing as Rhythm covered his ears from her squeal. Kukai was too busy panting to notice what the problem was.

What everyone (Exept Kukai) Was smiling and staring at was that the princess had accidentally fallen on top of Tadase; her face was buried in his chest with her balled up-trembling fists rested on his biceps while Tadases arms were accidentally wrapped around Amu. Both their faces flushed.

Yaya squealed and began to sketch them once again on a pad of paper. "So adorably cute!" She happily said.

"Yes Very." Nadeshiko said.

"Very! Very! Very!" Temari cheered, still waving her cherry blossom branch around.

Amu quickly got off of Tadase and sat up straight. "I'm so Sorry Tadase!" She quickly said. Tadase quickly sat up as well with his cheeks flushing..

"I-it is okay…" He whispered. Yaya still kept giggling. Amu shot her a death glare but Yaya still kept laughing and squealing happily.

"I bet Nagihiko is having a better time then we are…." Amu thought.

* * *

"Nooooo! I don't want to do this!" Nagihiko whined trying to pull himself out of Rima and Kusukusus strong grasp.

"Stop your belling-aching **Princess**!" Rima coldly said. Nagihiko froze feeling like an arrow shot threw his heart.

"We cannot go back now anyway. Yaya always gets what she wants…" Kusukusu said softly while smiling weakly.

Nagihiko sniffed, his eyes were teary from embarrassment. "Y-you guys are big fat liars! How could you say that I cross dress! You know damn well about what happened that day!" He quietly shouted.

Rima and Kusukusu grinned; snickering as they both remembered what really happened last week.

**

* * *

**

*What really happened in the flash back!*

"_You know I have to admit it…" Nagihiko began. He then weekly smiled. "I do look cute in this dress…" He whispered._

_Ami jumped for joy. "You weally think soooooo!" She exclaimed. Nagihiko faked another smile with his cheeks flushing._

"_I look soooo cute…." He lied. Ami jumped up in the air and hugged Nagihiko happily._

"_I'm soooooo happy!" She exclaimed. She then grabbed both of Nagihiko's hand. "Dance with me!" She happily said._

_Nagihiko sighed and then smiled. "As you wish my princess." He said and He and Ami began to twirl around as their dresses whirled around the air, not knowing that there were a pair of eyes watching them with sneaky grins on the face._

***End of what really happened in the flash back!***

* * *

"Ah but they don't know that." Rima snickered pointing her nose in the air, proudly.

"What wrenched little witches…!" he angrily thought, feeling overpowered.

"Good day Princess!" a servant passing by said. Clearly he was fooled by the disguise. Nagihiko flinched.

"Um! Hel…." He cleared his throated and spoke more in a female tone that matched Amu's voice. "Hello!" He said. The servant seemed to flinch and ran off. Nagihiko looked confused. "What the heck was that all about?" He asked raising his eyebrow not noticing that he Rima and Kusukusu had stopped walking but he soon did when Rima punched Nagihiko in the stomach.

"YE-MFFFF!" Nagihiko muffled as Kusukusu covered his mouth.

"SHHH!" She said.

"What the hell did you do that for you brat!" He muffled with tears in the corner of his eyes. Rima crossed her arms looking away.

"Are you that so stupid that you do not know how to act like the princess?" She rudely said. Kusukusu let go of Nagihiko's mouth so he could talk.

"What did you say?" He whispered angrily.

"The princess has a spicy attitude not a cheery. When someone says good morning to her she would usually say: _What's so good about morning? _or _Your awfully positive today for someone who can't brew a good cup of tea! _or even _How stupid to say such cheery things on a dreary morning such as this!_" Rima said pinching her voice higher as she mimicked Amu's spicy tongue.

"She's not the only one with a spicy attitude…." Nagihiko whispered. Rima turned around quickly shooting him a cold glare.

"Pardon…..?" She said in a frightening tone. Nagihiko gulped.

"N-Nothing…" He whimpered. Kusukusu just juggled some red and white balls nonchalantly and whistled a tune.

"Come on let us get going!" Rima ordered as she jerked Nagihikos arm, roughly.

"Yes! Yes!" Kusukusu happily said dropping her juggling balls everywhere and jumping on Nagihiko's arm pulling him along. Nagihiko gulped and began to tremble. Rima looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

"Oh its nothing…." He quietly said.

"Here we are!" Kusukusu shouted.

"Speak louder I don't think they heard you….IN THE NEXT KINGDOM!" Rima angrily said in her younger sisters ear.

"Owww…." Kusukusu whined. "Meanie…."

"Hey, I don't think I'm ready for this yet!" Nagihiko whimpered.

"Too bad so sad." Rima coldly said.

"We can't go back now. Besides you'll pull this off! You really do look like the princess you know!" Kusukusu giggled.

"But….But I…." Nagihiko whispered.

"No buts!" Rima said as she and Kusukusu pushed Nagihiko by the large doors, trying to squeeze him but he just fought back desperately trying to stop the doors from opening because he knew what awaited him behind those doors.

An Overprotective King.

A happy go-lucky-Queen.

And an innocent, hyperactive little princess who would **always **know who her sister was.

"Nooooo!" Nagihiko whined blushing more.

"Come on you pathetic cross-dresser!" Rima sharply said, pushing harder.

Nagihiko flinched. "I AM NOT A CROSS-DRESSER…!" He quietly shouted.

"Yes you are!" Rima rudely said. "Now get your crap together and get….IN THERE!" and with one strong push Nagihiko was threw the doors and into the kitchen

"Your majesties we found the princess!" Rima and Kusukusu shouted before Nagihiko could say anything.

"Ah there you are Amu!" Midori scolded.

"Where has Papa's little princess been?" Tsumugu said in a worried tone.

"AMUUUUUU!" Ami exclaimed as she ran to give another one of her hugs.

"_They've all been fooled." _Kusukusu whispered to Rima bewildered.

"_What do you expect their all idiots?" _Rima sharply said.

Ami shot into the air and gave Nagihiko who she thought was her big sister a hug!

"Good morning Amu!" Ami happily said as she nuzzled Nagihiko's tummy.

"G-Good morning Ami…" Nagihiko said weakly pitching his voice high to sound like Amu which work splendidly; the king and queen didn't even notice that their "daughter" was actually Nagihiko who they trusted; dressed up as Amu.

"Hurry up and eat, your food will get cold!" Midori said cheerfully.

"OKAY!" Ami happily said she then gripped Nagihiko's hand. "Come on big sis lets eat Su made some yummy-" She then stopped. Ami then blinked.

Nagihiko blinked and asked. "What is the matter Ami?" He asked. Ami glared and Nagihiko examining him up and down.

"Princess. Is there something wrong?" Rima and Kusukusu asked.

"**Your not big sister Amu…." **She darkly whispered.

**

* * *

**

*Sigh* Another sucky short one. Sorry guys, my inspirations been a little dry. I'm also sorry for ANOTHER long wait!

**NadeshikoEverdeenhimesama I put that little flash back in here just for you. You were right I did sorta made Nagihiko a little weird with that cross dressing thing. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Amulet Kyli, Yes I am a major Tadamu fan and a slight Amuto (IkutoXAmu) Fan.**

**Thax for the wonderful reviews everybody. I'm gonna make up for my sucky chapters by giving you all a nice looooooong one in the next chapter but it might take sometime….Sorry.**

**Please enjoy everybody!**


	24. The HoneySuckle Promise

Nagihiko felt a sudden chill running down his spine. He began to shake uncomfortably at the fiery glare Ami was giving him. Already in a short time, his secret was reviled by the innocent and pure little princess. Nagihiko had forgotten that Ami was the closet person to Amu's heart and always knew who was her older and grumpy sister and who was a purple-haired-cross-dressing-imposter. How could he not see this coming? "Am I some sort of dunderhead?" He asked himself as droplets of sweat rolled down his temples.

Nagihiko, giving one last attempt to convince Ami he was Amu, gave a semi-weak smile and mimicking Amu's voice, stuttered, "Wh-What ever do y-y-y-you m-mean Ami? It's j-j-just m-m-me, A-Amu…." His palms began to sweat, soaking through the white gloves that he wore.

Ami shook her head swiftly. "No your not." She said in a scary hushed voice. "Amu's, voice isn't low, her eyes aren't that dark of a golden color and she doesn't have hairy legs!" She whined quietly and pointing at his legs.

"Uh…." Nagihiko stuttered, blushing. Rima snickered at Nagihiko's blush not even caring about the situation they were in. Kusukusu tugged Rima dress anxiously.

"Um…Rima…" She whispered in a worried tone. Rima turned her head to the direction of her sister.

"What? This is the good part." She whispered.

Kusukusu played with her front fingers anxiously. "B-B-But Ami kn-knows now and….the King and Queen…" She stuttered.

Rima slapped her back hard, playfully and said with a grin. "Calm, yourself now Kusukusu, they're not gonna believe Ami, I mean come on, who would? she's way to young and naive for anyone to believe her yet!" She said in surprisingly positive tone.

"I-I guess….But what about Nagihiko?" She whispered in Rima's tiny ear.

"Don't worry about it." She reassured.

"My cute little Princesses!" Tsumugu called a bit impatiently. "Come on your breakfast is getting cold!"

"And Ami," Midori began. "You must eat all of your green peppers this time, No skipping out!" She scolded in her motherly tone.

Ami's suspicion's about the imposter before her quickly disappeared, and transformed into a whining rage. "BUT I HATE GREEN PEPERS!" She howled.

"But if you don't eat them you wont grow big and strong, Ami-honey." Midori scolded softly.

"But papa doesn't want Ami to grow up…." Tsumugu sighed. Midori's ears twitched as she heard that and gave her husband a scary glare which shut him up out of fear for what he's wife would probably do to him if he said that again. So all he could was just apologize to his wife and holding back his selfish tears.

Ami jumped up and down furiously still whining that she did not want to eat the peppers she so desperately hated.

Nagihiko only smiled weakly and giggled nervously as a bolt of relief flooded through him, knowing he wasn't going to be thrown into the dungeon yet. How ever his relief ran dry whe a small but strong hand squished his fragile shoulder. Hm…?" He whispered and blinked confusingly, wondering who was squeezing his shoulder, but he soon got his answer when he felt the familiar dark aura from behind. He shivered again knowing it was the petite demonic clown that had grabbed him.

"_**What did I tell you about imitating Amu's spicy personality?" **_Rima said in a freighting tone.

Nagihiko gulped. "Uh….Um, Sorry…." He shakily stuttered. He nearly jumped when Rima squeezed harder on his shoulder.

"_**You sure are one useless cross-dresser…." **_She slammed those last too words at him like a book. Instantly Nagihiko felt a gigantic boulder slammed on top of his head when Rima said that.

"_R-Rima…." _Nagihiko whimpered holding back tears as his spirit floated out of his mouth.

Kusukusu just giggled into her hands completely amused by her sisters temper and Nagihiko's suffering.

* * *

After hours of running on the hot sands of the harbor away from the cruel pirates that had captured them, Kiseki, Il, El and Yoru were in an ally way with their backs pressed against the cold stone wall while panting heavily as sweat poured from their temples.

"_Hack…Hack….Hack….!" _El coughed. Her lungs were burning from the ghastly smoke she had inhaled from the explosion. Il rubbed her back trying to sooth her suffering a bit.

"Geez, how much smoke did you inhale anyway, you lousy idiot!" Il hissed, hiding her anxiety for her sister's health.

"_Hack…Hack…_meanie_…hack….hack.." _El coughed as tears began to seep through her eyes both from her sisters hurtful comment and her lungs feeling as if they were made of hot coal.

"Hey…." Yoru huffed as he turned his direction to Kiseki who looked as if he would collapse any minute. "Are they gone yet…?" He said slowly.

"Don't give me orders…" Kiseki huffed.

Yoru growled. "It was just a question, what's wrong with you, Nya?"

"Nothing, considering you nearly got us caught!" He whispered rather then shouted due from the lack of air.

"Don't start pointing fingers at me you-would-be-king nya!" Yoru huffed angrily.

"What did you say to me?" Kiseki angrily said nearly shouting.

"Would you dunderbrains stop it!" Il shouted as she punched both of the boys hard on top of their heads.

"OW!" Kiseki and Yoru screeched, clutching their heads tightly as pain erupted in their heads. Tears already forming in the corner of their exquisite eyes.

"What was that for?" Kiseki and Yoru growled in unison. Yoru finished his sentence however with a "nya".

"You two are getting on my nerves, not to mention your making such a loud ruckus that those nit-wits from the underworld could find us!" She scolded.

"Your not our mother you know!" Yoru shouted. Kiseki gasped silently as Yoru said that.

"Yeah, well if I was, I'd give you both a whipping!" Il shouted.

"I'd like to see ya try you dumb old hag!" Yoru shot back.

"O-Old? Are you blind or somethin' I am 11 years old! And at least I'm not some stupid ally-cat like you, you filthy disgusting pig!" Il shouted as she angrily and pressed her forehead onto Yoru's.

"Oh so now I'm a pig! Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"NO! Because it was cracked like your brain!"

"What'd you say!"

"Enough!" Kiseki thundered as he stood up. Yoru and Il turned their direction to Kiseki who's hair hung over his eyes with a frown on his childish face. "Fighting is getting us nowhere, now the both of you stop your nonsense and lets get going!" He ordered.

"Now hold on a minute king of fools." Il began rudely. Kiseki clenched his teeth and growled, annoyed by her rudeness towards him.

"We've been running for hours, not to mention were tired, sweating and parched to no end! Plus we're hungry!" She complained as her stomach growled loudly through the air.

"NYAAAAA! I'M STARVING…..!" Yoru complained as he clutched his empty stomach and fell backwards kicking his slender legs up and down furiously.

"I could go for something to drink to…._hack…hack." _El coughed.

"See?" Il shouted with a grin, happy that her point was proven.

"But-" Kiseki protested.

"No buts!" Il shouted, cutting him off in a rude like manner. Kiseki growled. He didn't want to waste anytime getting away from the pirates and finding his younger twin brother but he himself was also famished and his throat felt like sandpaper.

Kiseki looked down and swallowed his pride. "Fine. We'll take a break for only half an hour but after that we get going. Understood?" Kiseki demanded.

Il growled and flicked Kiseki's forehead. Kiseki flinched and clutched it as the pain exploded across his head. "Hey what was that for?" He demanded, now even more angry.

"Don't boss me around, bub!" She hissed. Kiseki growled, he then shoved his hand in his worn pocket of his tattered pants and took out a small pouch made of rich leather. Dangling it from the silk string by a finger. Something rattled inside it as he smirked slyly. The air suddenly grew quite as the pouch was

"You shouldn't disrespect your king, young fool, for I have the money to quell our discomfort, so if you keep bossing your king around, then I guess I'll have to spend all this wonderful gold and gems all on myself." Kiseki chuckled with a sly grin.

"Nyaaaaa…." Yoru meowed with astonishment. "How'd you get that, nya?" He asked mindlessly.

"Yeah, were the hell did you get that from! Have you been holding out on us you brat?" Il growled.

Kiseki stood up proudly and tilted his head in the air and laughed. "Wahahahahaha!" He bellowed. "While you all were blowing the place up I was able to snatch up some money and few gems, quick an' sly as the noble red fox." He laughed as he poked the pouch that was plumped with the valuable treasures.

Yoru and Il stared at him awkwardly with a touch of confusion on their smudged faces.

After Kiseki stopped laughing his head of, he turned his direction back to the Yoru, Il and the still coughing El with a nasty grin on his face and a certain gleam in his eyes. "So if you all want at least one speck of gold or even a pearl, you all must swear your undying loyalty to me and treat me as such or you all will go hungry!" He declared and began to laugh again.

Yoru glared at him. "What a selfish greedy little brat nya….." He moaned.

"_Hack….hack…_He's not nice at all_…hack…hack…." _El coughed as tears formed in her eyes.

However while Kiseki was so busy laughing cruelly at his unfortunate and tired companions, Il quietly tiptoed to him and then like a fox she quickly snatched the small leather pouch of coin from Kiseki's small and pale hand.

Kiseki soon realized this when he felt his fingers empty of the supple leather of the pouch. He then heard the rattling of coins from his left and looked to the direction to find Il smirking devilishly at him while twirling the silky string of the pouch around her tiny finger.

"Hey!" Kiseki shouted. "Just what do you think your doing, give that back to me!" He demanded as he fought to get the pouch of valuables back but Il pushed him back down on the ground. He landed flat on his butt. "Ow…." He groaned. He was about to get up and tackle Il but before he could sit up right, Il pounced on Kiseki and pinned his right arm to the wall while straddling his stomach. Kiseki's face turned to the shade of rosy pink when he saw how close Il's doll-like face was to his. Their noses nearly touched.

El and Yoru fell dead silent as they stared at the two with wide eyes. Yoru jaw dropped and El's face was so red that steam was coming out of her tiny ears.

It took at least 10 seconds for Kiseki to come back to reality when Il pocked his face teasingly while still holding the other pouched with her fingers. "IL, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" He shouted with full rage. Kiseki began to wriggle is hips and kicking his legs while trying to push her off with his free hand but it was futile.

"Gee hee hee hee!" Il giggled maliciously at his useless struggle. "Can it! I ain't taken' any orders from some purple haired would-be-king." Il began coldly.

Kiseki's struggle immediately stopped when he heard the cruel words that fell from her lips. "W-Would be…." Kiseki stuttered looking horribly shocked not daring to finish the mean name Il called him.

"Listen!" She said. "I'm gonna go get the food and stuff while you just wait here like a good little **prince**." Il said, saying the last word in a cold tone with a dark giggle.

Kiseki's temper rose from the top. "I AM NOT A PRINCE YOU SIMPELTON I AM THE KING!" He shouted with burning fury as flamed danced into his blue eyes.

Il stuck her pinky in her ear. "You making my ears bleed ya know…" She said dryly and looking off into a distance.

Kiseki was about to say something rude to Il when Yoru shouted. "Would you two just shut yer traps and get the grub nya, I'm starven'!" He whined.

Il rolled her eyes and got off of Kiseki. "Fine! Just quit your yappin' you stupid kitty-cat!" Il grumbled as she walked away still twirling the pouch around her finger.

"Bring me back some sardines nya!" Yoru called.

"I'd like something to drink please…._hack…hack…" _El coughed in a raspy voice.

Kiseki crossed his arms and looked away, blushing a bit. "A-And bring me some chocolate cookies! There's enough money to buy something luxurious such as that!" Kiseki bellowed as Il made her way out of the ally-way.

"Yeah…yeah…yeah!" Il grumbled as she walked away.

After a brief five minutes Kiseki sighed and sat of straight his legs already began to feel numb from the excruciating exercises of running away from the pirates and the effort to kick Il of when she was on top of him

.Yoru snickered at that. "Looks like the king's finally found a bride eh?" He teased.

He blushed at Yoru's comment "Shut up you stupid ally-cat!" Kiseki scowled, puffing out his cheek, furiously.

Yoru snickered again before he sat down between Kiseki and El.

El's coughing fits finally stopped and subsided into small tickles in her throat, exhausted, she began to nod off to sleep she softly fell onto Yoru. Her head was laying on his lap.

Yoru smiled at El and stroked her curly hair as she slept. Her lovely locks of angelic blond hair seemed to flutter within the breeze as if it was apart of it.

Both Kiseki and Yoru were silent as they waited. The only sound that reached through the air was the sound of the warm sweet breeze and El's soft snores.

Yoru grew bored from the silence and decided to tease the purple haired "King" who sat next to him who's eyes were fixated on the stone path to make sure there was no sign of any pirate.

"So…" Yoru began. Kiseki turned his direction from the stone path to the "lazy cat" who had a sly grin on his face.

"So what?" Kiseki demanded rather then asked as his lavender colored eye brows twitched with annoyance.

Yoru took pleasure at the annoyed glare that Kiseki gave him. "So why'd ya ask for chocolate cookies, when I instinctly remembered-" Yoru was suddenly cut off by Kiseki.

"It's distinctly, you fool." Kiseki corrected coldly.

Yoru rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Nya! Anyway like I was saying, you said while we were planin' to escape that that hole nya, that we weren't supposed to buy anything luxurious if we managed to snag some money! How come you asked Il to buy cookies, Nya?" Yoru said the last word "Nya" In a sneaky way.

Kiseki blushed and then quickly spat out his words. "I-I just wanted to get so-something sweet is all! I haven't had anything sweet in a long period of time you know!" Kiseki said defiantly.

Yoru grinned sneakily as his eyes trailed onto Kiseki's blush. "Oooh is see….you just want to get a gift for twin brother when you find him, don't'cha, nyaaaa!" He blurted.

Kiseki flinched as his cheeks flushed red. "No! No! Th-Th-That is totally absurd you stupid ally-cat!" He shouted with fury and embarrassment as his secret was out.

Yoru smirked like the Cheshire cat. "Awww…isn't that sweet, nya?" Yoru cooed. "Kiseki's such a caring big brother, nya, nya." He teased, meowing.

Kiseki's face turned redder as anger erupted in his chest. "SHUT UP!" He screeched in Yoru's ear.

Yoru covered El's ears so she wouldn't wake up. "SHHHH!" Yoru hushed, loudly. "El's still sleeping, nya!" He whispered.

Kiseki growled. "Don't tell me what to do you insensitive pig!" Kiseki said in a hushed voice.

"Would you people stop calling me a pig! I am a cat!" Yoru whined childishly.

"Yeah a very annoying one at that." Kiseki said dryly.

"Better then being a selfish brat like you!" Yoru snapped.

"**What'd you say…! **Kiseki asked darkly with rage. Yoru just snickered.

Kiseki sighed and decided to drop it and looked up at the sky. The winded whistled through his luscious purple head of hair. The clouds puffy and snow white as they sailed through the cerulean sky. The sun felt warm on his face. "How long has it been since I've seen the sky….?" He thought mindlessly, remembering the days of being shut up in a dark room with out a window. His mind began to fall onto his twin brother….Tadase. He remembered how they always watched the sky and pointing out what the clouds looked like to them.

Suddenly something wet and warm trickled down Kiseki's blue eyes. He slowly brought his hands cheeks, dabbing his tiny fingers onto the warm liquid as an unpleasant smell filled his nose. He brought his fingers to his face to find them dabbed in blood. Kiseki frowned at that. "It's happening again…." He whispered.

"NYA!" Yoru screamed as he saw the blood running out of Kiseki's eyes. "Your eyes….Th-there bleeding again!" He said anxiously.

"Stop acting so childish, it happens all the time." Kiseki grumbled as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Why are you acting freakin' casual about this?" Yoru exclaimed as he ripped a sleeve of his shirt and began to gentle wipe Kiseki's eyes with them but Kiseki quickly slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me with that rag!" Kiseki said disgusted at how dirty the piece of cloth was that Yoru was using as a handkerchief.

Yoru growled. "Well if you wont let me clean you off then at least use this!" He hissed as he held gray vial with a silver cork; in front of Kiseki's face. Kiseki stared at it blinking with amazement. What was in the vial was a medicine to treat infected or damaged eyes-the liquid inside of it was made from pearls, rose pedals, salt water and gold dust. This kind of mixture was to sooth the damaged or bleeding corneas and to stop the bleeding, but only for a short time. It was what Kiseki needed for his eyes.

"Wh-where did you…." Kiseki began but was unable to finish when Yoru popped the cork open, and splash half of the white liquid into his face in a surprise attack.

Kiseki screeched as he placed his hands over his eyes and feeling the liquid burning into his eyes. His eyes started to sting with pain and he glared at Yoru with red vein eyes.

"Are you out of your mind?" He thundered. "Why did you splash that into my eyes so violently!" Kiseki demanded.

Yoru giggled. "No need to thank me!" He proudly said as he began to whistle a tune nonchalantly.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Kiseki shouted but Yoru kept whistling and not paying attention to him at all.

Kiseki kept yelling at him but he soon realized it was useless and decided to drop it.

Kiseki laid back the stone wall as he stared back up into the sky. The stinging sensation in his eyes faded away and began to feel a soothing touch in his eyes. As if the medicine's effects were kissing every inch of the pain in his eyes. But Kiseki did not smile he just looked up with a impatient frown on his face.

"I hope Il gets back so we can get going." Kiseki said in a serious tone. Yoru stopped whistling and then stared at Kiseki, a bit surprised that he sounded so serious.

"Why so serious all of a sudden, nya?" Yoru asked as he petted El's head soothingly. El smiled a bit in her sleep as she felt comfort from Yoru's soothing touch touch.

"I just want to get out of here and find him." Kiseki said. He stared off into the distance as the breezed fluttered through his silky strands of hair.

Yoru let out heavy sigh, "Why worry about this right now, I mean we just got out of that mess and stuff, I think we should all just take a break and finally have some peace."

"I wont have any peace until I find him…" Kiseki whispered as he brought his legs to his chest and hugged them. Yoru didn't hear him and began to whistle a tune again. Kiseki's eyes sadden as they threaten for tears to come out. "I promised mother I would find him…" He whispered as his mind flooded to an unpleasant memory.

* * *

_Rain heavily splashed down from the thick gray clouds in icy sheets as thundered roared throughout the air with bolts of lighting tearing through the sky. _

_The ocean roared with rage as it intertwined with the weather's mood. It's waves crashed into the rocks in the open surfaces of the waters, shaping their once sharp surface into smooth shiny edges. _

_Sailing across the violent waves was a shinning pirate ship made of the finest wood, with a silken black flag which despite being drenched in the icy rain, it was still strong enough to pick up the fierce wind of the storm and glide the ship safely across the roaring ocean. _

_This dangerous weather was actually perfect for this ship because even though the ship was beautiful and decorated with finest of gold and gems it was filled with cruelest of pirates who stole anything they wanted even though that is what pirates do, these pack of the sea-scum where worst then pirates of the sea, they were like demons and did such horrible things._

_Within the pirate ship, deep in the basement of the ship, which was dark and cold, with holes that leaked a with water from the rain outside, there was young boy no older then ten. His face was covered in dirt and scratches, his vanilla colored skin was covered in fresh cuts and scars and even some burn marks, his fingers were raw and cut with nails that were caked with dirt and mud, he even had black lines and bags under his large purple eyes from the lack of sleep, they were even filled with tears, that he desperately tried not to show. It was Kiseki but at a younger age._

_Kiseki stroked the hand of a women who laid on the hard wooden floor with only a velvet blanket covering her which was the only source of luxury in the shabby room. The women was quite beautiful with long frail blond hair that scattered across the floor with purple curls that dyed the edges. She looked weak with her eyes shut and pearls of sweat rolled down her temples as her breathing was heavy and ragged. Her face was pale the color of snow that Kiseki wished would just melt away._

"_Mother…" Kiseki began choking back a sob. "Are you hungry…?" The only answer he got was her heavy breathing. Kiseki reached his hand to a broken wooden bowl that had a few bruised apple slices that the pirates had thrown was passed as dinner, but instead of eating them for himself he saved them for his ill mother who was as skinny as a skeleton._

_As gently as Kiseki could he put his tiny, raw fingers on his mothers dry and cracked lips and slowly opened it. "Come on open your mouth…" Kiseki whispered to his mother trying to get her to cope with him. With little effort the mother with her all the strength she had, opened her mouth-weakly of course but she was able to get her teeth open for Kiseki to put the small apple slice in her quivering mouth. _

_Kiseki smiled to see his mother was putting up and effort to eat, her gently shut her mouth as the tiny apple slice sunk into her mouth. "N-Now chew." Kiseki stuttered, his voice already shaken. His mother began to slowly chew the meager apple slice in her mouth. The faded juice's bursted through her tongue quenching her parched throat as she swallowed. Kiseki smiled widely as he wiped a tear from his eye. _

"_Th-That's good." He whispered. "If you keep eating, y-y-you'll be better in no time!" He said trying to sound cheerfully. _

"_Oh!" Kiseki exclaimed "Y-your probably c-cold, I'll go light some more candles to warm this stupid place up." he said as he reached for the light blue colored candles that had a salty aroma. Kiseki then pulled out an old wooden match box from his pocket, picked out a match, lit it and then lit the candles on, lighting the room a bit more. _

_The women coughed at the salty smell the candles gave off. Kiseki then stroked her hair. "S-Sorry that they smell like the ocean, I know your sick of the sea as I am but these were the only ones they would give to me." Kiseki apologized._

_The women opened her eyes. They were a faded cerulean color. She smiled a weak yet warm radiant one. Kiseki could feel his heart flooding with warmth and joy as he saw his mothers beautiful smile. She slowly put her small palm on Kiseki's cheek._

"_Y-Your such a good boy…" She said in a weak voice that was terribly raspy. Kiseki gently placed a finger on her lip. He could feel the cracked surface beneath his skin. _

"_D-d-don't talk right now. Save your strength. Your probably thirsty…" He whispered as he reached for an old rusty canteen that was filled to the top with rain water. Kiseki had recently put the canteen under one of the leaking holes in the room when he came in too take care of his mother. _

_With both hands, Kiseki placed the rim on the cup on her lips. "Here, drink." he softly said as he tipped the cup, and water gently flowed down to her cracked lips. The saltiness of the water scattered across her tongue. It felt fresh and cold unlike the small vials of filthy warm water they would rarely give to Kiseki. _

_Kiseki wiped away the water that spilled onto her cheeks, with a piece of tattered cloth he tore from his worn shirt and continued to pour the water in her mouth to quench her thirst._

_After the water was nearly gone he tipped the water back into the canteen and set it down gently back in the spot it was previously at so it would refill with more rain water. "A-Are you f-feeling any better?" He asked hopefully. _

_The women closed her eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry…" She weakly apologized. _

"_Wh-why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." He whispered, trying to smile as the tears in his eyes threaten to break through. _

_The mother slowly wrapped her boney arms around Kiseki as she sat her self up, shaking in the process. She began to sniff as tears began to drip down her cheeks. Kiseki hugged her back trying to comfort her. _

"_Mother?" He began in a hushed voice. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm sorry I wont be able to escape this place with you." She whispered, coughing in the process. _

_Kiseki's purple eyes widen and he hugged her tighter. "D-Don't say things like that!" He cried. "Y-You'll get better soon and then we'll both get out of here! Just you wait!" The tears that hung in his eyes finally poured out, wetting his mothers frail shoulder._

_His mother smiled and began to stroke Kiseki's silky purple hair weakly. He shut his eyes dreamily as he felt his mother gentle fingers running through his greasy hair, feeling comfort from the touch. He didn't want her to stop but soon her coughing fits erupted from her mouth, reminding Kiseki she needed to rest._

"_Mother please lie down." Kiseki whispered as he gently lied his mother back down on the floor and covering her with velvet blanket, clutching her hand in his tiny pale ones. "Do you want anything else?" He asked her but the only answer he got was her heavy breathing that had begun to slow down with each breath she took. _

_Kiseki bit his lips hard as he clutched her hand tighter. Suddenly his face brighten a bit as he shoved his left had in his pocket and took out a flower that was dyed all the morning colors. "Here!" He exclaimed as he put the flower in his mothers hand, curling her numb fingers around the stem that began to drip honey. Weakly the women opened her eyes, there cerulean color of her eyes looked darker. She smiled as she saw the flower in her shaking hands. _

"_Honey….suckle…" Was all she could get out of her throat. Kiseki smiled. _

"_While those thugs told me to collect some fruit, I found this flower growing under a cherry blossom tree and the first thing I thought was, 'that flower is a pretty as mother is_,' _so I picked it for you." _

_The women brought the flower up to her nose with both hands and took in the sickly sweet smell that the flower gave off. The smell was so sweet it was almost suffocating. "Thank…you…Kiseki" She whispered happily. Tears of joy flood from her eyes_

_Kiseki smiled widely to see his mother so happy. "Y-You know if you keep smiling like that, I'm sure you'll be better in no time!" He exclaimed hopefully._

_The mother looked at her son with a sad smile. Kiseki's spirits fell when her happy smile turned sad. "Wh-What is it?" He whispered anxiously._

"_Thank you….for being my son…." She whispered as a tear streamed out of her left eye, pressing his tiny hands to her cheeks as they both still held the flower. "I'm sorry that I wont be able to protect you anymore….." She coughed._

_Kiseki's eyes widen. "No! Please mother! Please stop saying things like that! Y-your gonna be fine, I promise!" Kiseki cried already having fresh tears coming from his purple eyes._

_The mother smiled as she closed her eyes. "Kiseki…" She whispered. _

"_Wh-what is it?" He exclaimed a bit hysterically, squeezing her fingers tight that began to tremble. _

"_I know you will be able to escape this place, I believe you can…" Her voice sounded faded even quieter. _

_Kiseki forced a smile as more tears still fell from his eyes. "W-Well of course I will, when you get better of course, and then the both of us can get out of this place, just you wait…" He whimpered, biting his lip._

_The mother opened her eyes and smiled at him. "That would be nice wouldn't it…" She whispered through her sore throat. Her breathing started to slow down and Kiseki's heart began the sped up._

"_Mother…please hold on…" He pleaded. The mother's breathing turned into tiny puffs of breath, now. Kiseki squeezed her hand tighter as her fingers began to slip through the stem of the honeysuckle flower. _

"_Kiseki…" His mother said to him in a painfully quiet whisper that was raspy. "Listen to me…." She croaked. _

"_What is it?" He begged rather then asked. _

"_As I said before I know you can get out o-o-of here…" She began to cough heavily in her free hand. _

"_Mother!" Kiseki cried and his tiny finger began to stretch for the canteen that was beginning to fill up from the rain. _

"_N-n-no d-don't" His mother voice whispered stopping him. Kiseki turned his head back to his mother and his eyes widen with horror when he saw the blood on her hand that she had coughed into. Tears poured from his eyes._

"_Mother!" He cried. "Are you okay? Do you need water? Does your throat hurt? Tell me what I can do to help!" He begged._

_His mother shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do for me now, but please….please do this for me…" She pleaded._

"_What? What? Anything! what is it?" He cried already beginning to sob. _

_His mothers face was now a ghostly white, she knew she didn't have much time left. "Pl-pl-please, f-f-find Tadase….a-and pl-please live to-together happi__**lyyy….." **__She whispered those last word together before the color in her eyes faded and eye lids began to slowly close and her hands let got of the honeysuckle flower and slipped out of Kiseki's hand._

_Kiseki's eyes widen even more as he saw this, he dropped the flower and began to shake his mother violently and shouting at her. "MOTHER! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! MOTHER PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Kiseki begged as his tears poured faster from his eyes. He cried and begged and pleaded for her to open her eyes but his mother did awake._

_MOOOOTHEEEER!" He screamed when he realized she was gone. He buried his head into her stomach, she was so skinny he could feel her bones. He mindlessly ran his fingers through her boney ribcage from under the velvet blanket as he cried into her belly, soaking the blanket._

"_I promise…." He whispered as he remember a image of his younger twin, Tadase, smiling and calling his name . "I promise I'll find him…." He swore as lifted his head up and moved his face to her and gave her one last kiss on her cheek. _

* * *

Kiseki could already could feel tears in dripping from his eyes at the sorrow filled memory. "Mother…." Kiseki thought as he hugged his legs closer to his chest. Yoru paused for a moment when he saw Kiseki's eyes wet and dripping. Yoru decided to do something about this and then slapped Kiseki on the back. Kiseki stumbled flat on his face. "Don't start balling now! Save the tears after you find you brother, geez!" He grumbled.

Immediately Kiseki's sadness turned to rage as he glared at Yoru with fire filled eyes. "What the heck was that for you stupid ally-cat!" He demanded.

Yoru rolled his eyes. "Your mood was bringing me down, so I deiced to get you back by doing this you little brat!" He snickered.

"L-Little!" Kiseki shouted. "I'll have you know I am a 5 foot 2 thank you very much!" He shouted. His blue eyes already having fire dancing around in his pupils.

"And that tall? Honestly even little El is taller than you." He chuckled as he patted El's head (Who was still sleeping soundly by the way.)

"Just by one damn inch!" He shouted.

"You call yourself a king?" Yoru snicker. "Kings don't curse!"

"You made me!" Kiseki insisted.

"But you stared it!" Yoru shot back as he inched his face close to Kiseki's

"No you did!" Kiseki shouted as he harshly pressed his forehead on Yoru's.

"Stop spitting in my face!" Yoru hissed.

"Stop spitting into mine then you filthy cat!"

"Your just as filthy as me!"

"AH-HA! So you admit it!"

As the two adolescents boys kept on bickering, El growled as she heard them. "I'd never thought I'd say this but their both worst then Il…" She grumbled as she covered her ears trying to tune out their fighting.

* * *

**GAAAAHHHH… I think over did it with this story…. I didn't think I'd make it this long… I'm**

**I'd like to apologize to you guys about waiting for a month and eleven days! I'd had such a terrible case of writers block that I just couldn't shake off! I'm so sorry everybody! Thank for the review everybody!**

**Amuletkyli (Aww, your very welcome and thank you as well your so nice! I'v never really read those stories before but i'll read them when i have the time. Once again thank you!)**

**sweetwithobsessions (Okay i wont do that anymore, Arigato for the advise!)**

**TxA luver (Really i never really thought i was good at suspences, thank you very much!)  
**

**Amuletqueen, (Don't worry i'm not discontinueing this story, i would never forgive myself if i abdond my stories, if i ever have a super late update it'll just mean i'm busy or i have yet another bad case of wrighters block. sorry i made you worry like that. I hope this chapter makes up from all that wait.)**

**If you guys are confused on why Kiseki has purple eyes in the flashbacks and then had his naturel color blue in the present of the story, there's kind of a gruesome reason how his eye color changed, but that's going to be a secret till we get to the chapter for me to reveal it! *Giggles like Il* **

**Please enjoy everybody and again i'm sorry everybody 'bout the super duper long wait!**


	25. Warmth

Nagihiko cut the silver knife through the cheese and chive potatoes slices in a princess like manner and slowly put it in his mouth silently and chewed it in his mouth. His eyes nearly widen as he swirled the food in his mouth. The taste was heavenly. The saltiness of the minced onions that burst through his mouth, the milky goat cheese, the delicious butter, the luscious golden potatoes , it was all delicious.

"You like the cheese and chive potatoes, my little princess?" Tsumugu asked, noticing the small smile on who he thought was his daughter's face

Nagihiko flinched and then he felt the hairs on his neck stand on ends when he felt the dark aura from the petite clown behind him. He then gulped and said in a snooty tone while mimicking Amu's voice. "It's okay but the chiefs could have done better."

The dark aura that surrounded Rima suddenly disappeared and then she grinned, a bit pleased. "Not bad…" She secretly whispered to him. Nagihiko quietly sighed out of relief as his fingers reached for the white-porcelain cup of Chai tea and took a tiny sip before he took he slowly retreated his lips from it for it was to hot but it did taste sweet from the honey and sugar that was added to it.

"To hot Amu?" Midori giggled as she took a sip from her tea-cup (that was filled with coffee and cream instead of tea).

Nagihiko paused and then looked to the side with a pout. "Was it that obvious?" He acted with a lash. Midori smiled and then took a bite of sliced ambrosia from her plate. Nagihiko turned his head around slightly to see if that was a passing act and Rima gave him a frown but with an approving nod. He breathed again however after he did his eyes then met the innocent eyes of the younger princess glaring at him.

Nagihiko felt another sudden chill running through his spine, but he brushed it off and turned his direction back onto the table as he began to fumble with the spoon inside of a steaming bowl of split pea and tomato soup. "What am I gonna do if Ami opens her big mouth?" He thought as he took a tiny sip of the soup from the silver spoon. He fumbled a bit with positioning himself on the oak chair because it was so difficult to sit comfortably in such a frilly dress. "Why did those two have to put me in this?" He thought already breaking out into another blush.

Suddenly a china bowl of tomato and green pepper salad. (Apparently the king and queen wanted many tomato dishes for the breakfast, because their _sweet_ princesses were eating only sweet things for breakfast, like pancakes, honey-coated blue-berries, sweet omelets, strawberries toppled with maple syrup ect.) Nagihiko looked at the plate and then caught a tiny hand with it's wrist covered in frills. He slowly trailed his golden eyes from the frilly covered to hand to once again finding the young princess still glaring at him.

Nagihiko gulped and smiled weakly. "What is it?" He whispered so the king and queen wouldn't here them.

Ami stared at him. "Eat the green peppers and I wont tell, Nagihiko." She whispered back. "Nagihiko flinched and then he smiled a bit weakly.

"Guess you knew who I was from minute one." He said in a hushed voice.

Ami nodded. "Now hurry up and eat them before mommy and daddy see." She whispered.

Nagihiko nodded still with a weak smile and the quickly began to eat everyone of the green peppers on the plate, leaving the tomatoes behind. "They taste kinda sweet I wonder why Ami doesn't like it?" He thought as he swirled the taste of the green peppers in his mouth, suddenly he felt a strange horrible aftertaste in his mouth and he felt almost as if he would gag. "Oh…there it is." He thought, forcing the food down his throat.

Kusukusu giggled a bit at his suffering while Rima shook her head with her hand over her forehead. "What a complete idiot." She whispered.

* * *

Yaya peeked her head behind the white wall. Her chocolate brown eyes surveyed the bright hallway for any servants or maids. "All clear." She whispered, slowly tiptoeing ahead with her group close behind her back.

"Um…Yaya…" Nadeshiko whispered from behind. Yaya pressed her back against the wall, looking to the north of the hallway and whispered clearly to the Nadeshiko behind her.

"What is it? And keep it down Nadeshiko, remember we're being sneaky." Yaya said, her eyes still trailed to the north.

"Well um…How can we be sneaky if we're all squished together like this?" She asked. Apparently both Amu and Tadase were glued to each other because Yaya had told Nadeshiko, Kukai, Temari and Rhythm to squish the two together with their bodies to conceal them from eyes that were not even around. Both of their faces were both a deep shade of red (from being so close to each other.) and a deep shade of purple. (Because they were running out of air.)

Yaya rolled her eyes and turned her back the squished up butch. "Like I said, to hide our cute little couple from everyone in this castle besides up; we need to hide them!" She said crossing her arms childishly with an annoyed pout.

Amu's temper began to reach it peak when she practically shoved everyone away from her (Including Tadase) ferociously and screamed at Yaya with full rage, cursing even.

Kukai got up rubbing the bump in the back of his head, wincing at the pain the bump was giving him. Temari and Rhythm just sat flat on their bottoms covering each others ears from the princess's violent cursing, Nadeshiko dusted her light purple gown and helped Tadase up, who was blushing a bit from what was coming out the princess's mouth.

Yaya had an annoyed look on her face with to fingers in her ears, trying tune the princess's scornful tongue out.

Tadase blinked. Still flushing and trembling, he asked Nadeshiko. "Um…Does the princess often say…." He paused a bit at this and then whispered. "These things? I mean I've never really heard…" He looked down, flushing even redder. "her curse before…"

Nadeshiko gave Tadase a gentle pat on the head, ruffling his silky shiny hair. "Only when Yaya taunts her so." She answered.

Kukai leaned against the wall with his hands behind his head. "At this rate, it'll be forever till we get to the back gates…" He groaned.

Tadase tilted his head in confusion. From the fateful-night when he had snuck into the castle; he could have sworn that he only saw one gate and that was the one he climbed over, was there really a back gate?

"Um…there's another gate?" He asked Kukai over the yelling, bickering and childish giggling from the pink haired princess and the brunet maid.

Kukai opened his left eye, finding Tadase's pleading ruby colored eyes that just begged for answers. "Well, yes but it hasn't been guarded in ages so it's kinda over grown with grass." He explained.

"Why?" Tadase asked innocently.

"Because no one's trimmed it over a century." Kukai dryly replied.

Tadase frowned, growling a bit. "No not the grass, I mean why hasn't it been guarded? Aren't you people afraid of intruders?" He asked, calmly.

Kukai gave a tiny grin. "We're not afraid of you are we?"

Tadase puffed out his cheeks childishly, he was beginning to lose his patience.

Kukai chuckled. "I'll tell ya about later."

"Why not now?" Tadase whined. Kukai only replied with a few chuckles.

The air was now mixture of whining, giggling, complaining and cursing. Luckily for them no one was around to hear them.

Nadeshiko began to feel so annoyed by all the rambling that she was about to take her Naginata out to stop all the bickering whe suddenly all went silent.

Yaya began shrieking for some reason then she began screaming at everyone in a panicked tone. "HURRY! HURRY! EVERYONE HIDE AMU AND TADASE!" She began to push Amu away.

"Wait, what the heck are you talking about?" Amu demanded, her heals scrapped past the marble of the floor.

Suddenly Nadeshiko's face fell to fright and so did Kukai's then both of them grabbed Tadase's arms and began dragging him to where Yaya was pushing Amu to. Tadase felt confused.

Suddenly the both of the where pushed into a dark and cramped place. Amu felt flat on her face while Tadase fell onto his spine the air was completely knocked out of him.

Amu growled, getting up. Her face was red from the rough carpet of the ground she had hit. She then stood up straight and ran towards the opening of the door about to throw another curse, when suddenly it slammed shut right in front of her face.

Amu was now even more angrier, she peeled her face of the rough wood of the door and banged fiercely one it. "HEY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! OPEN IT! I ORDER ALL YOU IDIOTS TO OPEN THE DOOR OR YOU'LL GET A NICE COZY PLACE IN THE DUNGEON!" She screamed, banging harder on the door ignoring the pain that exploded across her knuckles.

"Shut up Amu!" Yaya's voice shouted.

Amu's jaw dropped, no one had ever told her to shut up before. Her temper suddenly exploded out from it's peak. She banged harder on the door, infact she banged so hard that the hinges jiggled a bit. "HOW DARE YOU INSOLENT SERVANTS TELL ME TO SHUT UP! OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'M GONNA-"

Her banging and yelling were stopped however when she heard a groaning sound coming from behind her. Coming from Tadase.

Still with her knuckles on the wood of the door; she turned her head around and saw that Tadase was on his side, his arms crossed over his ribs with his face twisted with pain. Amu gasped and quickly ran to Tadase, she sat on her knees and gently grabbed his hand with both of her hands.

"Tadase are you okay?" She asked a bit franticly but managed to keep a semi calm tone. Tadase's only response was his heavy breathing. Amu's heart began to race at top speed when she saw the sweat rolling down his temples. She gripped onto his fingers a bit tightly, wondering what she could do to help. She didn't even know what was wrong.

Amu gulped as she spotted the tiny drops of tears squirting from the corner of his eyes, he even was flailing a bit. She was about to panic when she remembered something. Something from the past.

One time, about three years when she was training with Ran, in hand to hand combat; Amu was nearly winning however, Ran had another trick up her sleeve. Right when Amu was about to throw another punch, Ran grabbed her wrist and swung her right leg right under the princess feet. Amu tumbled down and would have start yelling at Ran with full rage when she suddenly felt a horrible bolt of pain exploding across her spine.

It was a terrible feeling, the worst kind of pain she had ever felt. She felt paralyzed, her lungs felt as if they would burst and her back felt as if it was torn apart All she could do was flail around on the ground and cry out of pain. That's how she spend the rest of her week in bed with doctors catering her with three tiny gold colored pills for her spine. Ran had felt so guilty for what she had done, that she came to visit the princess everyday reading her books, making her paper-mache flowers and dolls. Su even came by with a plateful of sweets, Dia came to sing her some old lullabies her mother use to sing to her whenever she was hurt and Miki came by with some beautiful paintings of rainbows, ribbons, and people dancing on glass clocks.

Even so Amu never forgot how terrible the pain was, she didn't blame Ran though, but it still hurt really bad.

Amu figured maybe that's why Tadase was in so much pain, cause he was thrown onto his spine. Taking a deep breath, She released her left hand from Tadase's hand and placed her tiny fingers into his golden strands of hair, stroking it gently.

She then spoke in a calm soothing voice. "It's okay, just take a few deep breaths. In and out. Come on. In and out."

Blushing a bit from the princess tiny fingers running through his hair, he inhaled and exhaled deeply over and over again until his lungs where finally refilled with the precious oxygen it needed. His once heavy ragged breathing had transformed into calm and soft breaths.

Amu smiled out of relief when she saw the pain draining from his face. She gripped tighter on his hand and asked gently while still mindlessly stroking his hair. "Do you feel better?"

Tadase gave her a small smile. "If 'excruciating pain throughout my spine' means better, then yeah I'm better." He said chuckling a bit.

Amu giggled a bit at his joke and then whispered. "Does hurt that bad?"

Tadase shook his head. "No. No. I'm fine princess." He reassured however he flinched when he felt the presence of dark aura near him, and the sudden tight and uncomfortable grip on his hand caused a lump to form in his throat as he fearfully opened his eyes to find the angry pink-haired princess glaring at him with rage.

"**I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT…" **She whispered in a dark and scary tone.

Tadase gulped. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered.

Amu sighed. "Forget it, it's fine."

Tadase silently breathed out of relief. Happy she was letting him off the hook. He knew the princess wanted him to call her by her original name, but he felt it was improper to address her like that, after all he was nothing more then a filthy peasant and prisoner.

"So um, do you know where they put us?" He didn't really care where the group had just shoved them into, he was used to being in dark places, but he had to change the subject for he did not want to start swirling his mind with questions on how to keep the princess happy if he couldn't call her princess or the fact that he felt uncomfortable calling her by her name.

Amu let out a heavy sigh. "The supply closet. I know because this is Ami's favorite hiding place." She explained in exhausted tone.

"Why?" Tadase asked.

Amu shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure. I'll go check." Steam erupted from her ears when she realized her fingers were still stroking his hair and her hand was still grasping his. Embarrassed Amu quickly retreated her fingers from his hair and gently laid his hand back onto the floor by his side.

"S-Sorry 'bout that!" She whispered anxiously to him before standing up and running towards the door.

Tadase smiled a small one as he watched her running towards the door. (He was still laying on his back for the pain was still to awful to stand back up.) "To be perfectly honest I loved how she stroked my hair…" He thought.

Relaxed this time, the princess gently knocked on the door and called through the door quietly. _"Heeeey! What was the big deal of shoving the both of us in here?"_

Behind the old wooden door, Nadeshiko smiling weakly, explained back to the princess. "We have a problem here."

"_A problem?"_

Kukai chuckled nervously. "Well you see while you and Yaya where busy arguing and everything…" He began.

"A cluster of servants that were helping to prepare for the ball…" Yaya nervously giggled.

"Have come to retrieve some old portraits and décor for the ballroom." Rhythm and Temari finished in unison with anxiety creeping in their vocals.

Amu blinked. "Wh-what?" She hoped this was a jest.

She pressed her ear against the door and her heart sank when she heard the bustle of servants moving tables, chattering, sneezing and taking down paintings. She sighed again and sank to her knees.

"Yaya this is all your fault…" She thought bitterly.

"Something wrong?" Tadase asked, now sitting up straight.

Amu sighed again. "Yeah…apparently there a crowd of other servants moving stuff into the ballroom." She explained.

Tadase blinked in confusion. "Why?" He asked innocently.

"It's for the upcoming ball." She answered, still looking exhausted.

Tadase blinked again. He had heard about a ball from Yaya when they had first met (And the first time he ever had so much cake shoved down his throat.) But what was the ball for? He refrained himself from asking her that because he thought that would be rude. After all it is her and her family's own business and it was really non of his business. So he just remained silent.

The cold air from the room stung Amu's skin like wasps. She shiver as she wrapped her arms around. She cursed Yaya in her mind for forcing her wear this outfit. It wasn't warm, it wasn't big, infact all it did was make her feel like a snowman in winter.

Tadase raised his eyebrow as he saw the pink-haired princess shivering. "Are you cold?" He asked softly.

Amu glared at him. "Don't laugh. It's not my fault I'm in this outfit." She growled, blushing a bit as goose bumps formed onto her delicate skin.

Tadase smiled gently at her. "Why would I laugh? I could never tease someone when they're shivering like that."

Amu pouted. "Are there any blankets here?" She grumbled

Tadase looked around surveying each of the shelves for any source of warm cloth for the princess, but he quickly found to his disappointment that there wasn't any not even a towel.

He looked back at the shivering princess and told her sadly. "Sorry but there isn't."

Amu growled. "Great! Now I'm gonna freeze my butt off until those stupid servants get the heck out of that hallway! Just my luck!" She hissed. Her teeth chattering in between sentences.

His heart nearly broke at the sight of the princess shivering so violently. She was cold…no freezing.

There wasn't any source of warmth this closet and because she was in clothes like that, she could catch a cold. Suddenly an idea popped into Tadase's head, but then he looked down flushing from pink to red at the idea. He bit his lip hard knowing he would soon label himself as a pervert.

"Uh…Um you know." Tadase began barley whispering.

Amu looked up raising her silky pink eyebrows. "Hm? What is it?" She asked still shivering.

Tadase began to play with his fourth fingers. "Well you see…during the winter, Ikuto, Utau and I would always huddle up together to keep warm cause of our body heat…S-s-so do you…" Tadase was to embarrassed to finish that question.

Amu at first felt confused that after a brief 10 seconds, she finally understood what he was trying to say.

The color red suddenly burst from her cheeks as she thought of her and Tadase huddled up together. Her skin pressed against his and his arms around her body. She would've declined that offer but she was so cold and shivering so violently, she knew there was no other way.

Fighting her blush she spoke calmly and anxiously. "O-Okay, but just arm to arm okay!"

Tadase was surprised he was expecting a slap on the face a yell and what-not, but he figured she must be so very cold; that any source of warmth would be okay with her.

He nodded and stood up. He winced though because his spine still felt awful but he tried his best to ignore it as he walked towards her and gently sat at her side. He could see the pink shade across her face. Of course she would feel that way.

An adolescent boy and an adolescent girl touching each other might be a little embarrassing.

But she was shivering so bad; he had to do something to ease that discomfort.

Slowly, ever so slowly they scooted closer to each other until the felt the tip of warmth and flesh from each other's arms.

They then slowly pressed each other arms together, blushing though. They felt a bit weird doing this, but it's not like there were any blankets.

Tadase almost flinched at the touch of Amu's skin. She felt like an icicle. He felt so sad fore wishing he could give her more warmth but he respected the princess's wishes and try his best to ignores it, even thought it was hard to ignore the touch of ice from her skin.

Amu blushed as she felt how warm and silky Tadase's skin was. It felt kind of nice but she tried her best to ignore the touch.

After 3 minutes she knew she couldn't ignore it. He was so warm and she was so cold, She began shivering again. A touch on the arm just wasn't enough for her. She began scooting closer and closer towards Tadase trying to absorbed every bit of warmth from him.

Tadase could feel his heart beating faster and faster each time the princess got closer and closer to him. His heart nearly stopped when she had practically scooted onto his lap. Steam erupted from his ears as the blood drained from his face.

Amu soon noticed this and began flushing each shade of red. "S-Sorry, it's just that…you know I'm freezing and I guess…I just couldn't take just a brush on the arm." She whispered slowly, stuttering a bit. "I'll get off."

But before she could get off of his lap; without thinking twice, Tadase threw his arms around her and held her gently and tightly, her ice cold cheek crashed onto his chest. She flushed a much more darker shade of red. "T-Tadase?" She asked anxiously, feeling very, very, very confused. She never knew Tadase would do something like this before. Why was he doing this?

Amu nearly flinched when she felt Tadase tightening his grip on her. "No. Stay here I'll keep you warm." Tadase whispered to her gently.

Amu gasped under her mouth blushing even more, her shoulders tensed up a bit as her fingers found there way to his shirt, clutching it tightly.

She tried to say something, anything, but it felt as though she lost her voice from the warmth that suddenly rushed throughout her cold body.

She buried her face in his shirt, trying to hide her flushing face, trembling though. Her heart nearly leaped out of chest when his intoxicating scent filled her nose. She breathed it in mindlessly, taking in every inch of the scent that came from him. "Cherry blossoms and fruit…" She thought, referring to the scent. She began to feel hazy from it.

"Are you…warm yet?" Tadase slowly asked.

Amu nodded slowly, still not saying anything. Tadase smiled out of relief, happy to know she wasn't cold anymore. His heart was racing though from the soft touch of her skin. More steam bursted through his ears. He knew one day he was going to regret this. After all he was touching royalty, a lovely princess, the beautiful flower of Shugo Kingdom, he knew he had no right to be holding such a precious treasure in his arms.

Amu's eyes began to slowly close, her eyes were hurting, begging her for some rest. She didn't really get enough sleep because of all the time she spent with Tadase in the dungeon.

Finally she spoke. "Um..Tadase?" She began yawning at the end.

"Yes?" He asked after she was done yawning.

"I'm a bit sleepy so I'm going to rest for a bit…is that okay?" She asked, looking up, her eyes kept closing and closing each time she opened them.

"Why is she asking me for permission? She's the princess after all, she can do what ever she wants." Tadase thought. Slowly he gently placed his finger at the tip of her eyelids and closed them and placed her head back on his chest, stroking her pink hair a bit.

"You don't have to asked me. Rest whenever you feel like." He whispered.

Amu let out a tiny smile, already beginning to lose conciseness, however before she did, she whispered one last thing to him. "Keep doing that…" Referring to him stroking her hair.

Tadase smiled gently as he held her closer. "Okay." He whispered, still doing endless strokes in the princess's hair for her. Amu smiled again and then after a minutes, soft tiny breathes exhaled from her lips, meaning she was asleep.

Still stroking her silky pink-hair; he stared at her angelic face. She always looked so cute when she was asleep to Tadase.. He knew he shouldn't be staring at her this way, or even holding her, heck he shouldn't even be stroking her hair this way.

But he knew he couldn't help it. She was always so charming and beautiful to him. His heart was beating even faster and he nearly flinched, fearing that it would wake her up. But she didn't. She continued to sleep.

"I hope she's having a sweet dream…" He thought. Suddenly his mind began to wonder over to the nightmare he had last night. He felt a cold chill running down his spine.

"Kiseki…why couldn't I do anything to protect him?" He thought sadly. "Why did he risk his life for me? It was all my fault why he and mother got captured in the first place…" He remembered how Kiseki in his dream accused him for their capture. "It was all my fault…"

Tadase could already feel tears in his eyes.

His mind then fell to Utau and Ikuto. He could feel his heart breaking, remembering how they looked in his dream and how they accused him for leaving them alone.

"Ikuto's are probably running all over the place, looking for me and Utau…Oh Utau, She's fragile when it comes to losing people…I hope she's not crying, her leg's probably worst now because of me.

He could feel the another crack form in his heart, it was already becoming a web of cracks from all those painful years without his twin brother and his mother, how people would spit on him every time he caught the eye of a person and the way Ikuto and Utau were suffering everyday even though they tried to hide it from him.

Then his mind wondered towards the princess, well her dark counterpart from his nightmare at least. He shuddered remembering how awful she looked from that dream.

Her skin awashed in sickening colors, her bleeding eyes, her lifeless pupils, the cold words that fell from her cracked lips. It was all so horrible. He began to shiver as the color drained from his cheeks. Then a thought suddenly came to his mind. "Does she really think I'm just rat? Why wouldn't she, thought." He thought bitterly. "I am…nothing but a cockroach." He whispered with his glossy bangs hanging over his eyes.

"_Tadase…" _Amu's voice suddenly whispered.

Tadase flinched at the sound of her voice and looked back at the princess. "I-I-I'm so sorry, did I wake you, princess?" He asked anxiously. However his shoulders relaxed when he saw her eyes closed. He breathed out of relief that she was still asleep. "Guess she must be talking in her sleep…Well I should have expect this every since she…" He chuckled a bit as he remembered what Amu had shouted when she woke after she fainted from hunger. **(Chibi: Or so he was told. *Grins*) **

"I wonder what she's dreaming of?" He thought as he brushed a strand of light pink hair from her eyes and behind her ear.

Gazing at her angelic face seemed to wash Tadase of his troubled thoughts, he held her a bit closer, still staring. His violet-red eyes then caught two patches of bright pink on her eyelids. It was only then he realized those were her eyelashes. "I never knew how long and pink Amu's eyelashes are." He silently whispered.

He smiled again and began stroking her hair again, remembering that Amu didn't want him stop. He was still staring at her. He just couldn't take his off of her face; of how lovely it was.

He face was as fresh and beautiful as May flowers. Her lips were so glossy that it almost seemed they had been dipped in dew. Her hair was the perfect shade of carnation pink, silky even. And her skin was such a lovely milky cream color. She was so soft and warm, He couldn't help feeling another blush creeping into his cheeks, his heart was beating even faster, and even though it was cold in the closet they were in, he was already breaking into a sweat.

He knew how he felt for the princess. His heart had ached to see her since the first time they meant. Her voice was like wind chimes in spring and he singing for was so intoxicating and beautiful he could fall over from just a whispered of it. Tadase knew it, every being of him knew how he felt about her. Even though he knew he shouldn't. But it was breaking his heart trying to force himself not to.

Tadase's ruby-like eyes suddenly looked at the princess's glossy lips. He gulped as thought were flooding into his brain.

Suddenly he found himself leaning in to her flower-like face. _**"Stop!" **_His mind told him. _**"Stop you cannot do this!" **_It said again but he ignored as he closed his eyes. His fingers now caressing the princess soft cheek. His mind kept screaming at him to stop but then after 3 short seconds his mind when silent.

Amu was still asleep when Tadase pressed his lips gently onto her glossy soft ones and the only thought in Tadase's mind was how her lips tasted like honey and cinnamon.

* * *

**Boy I am super sorry I made you guys wait this long, but some of you might have known I was on Hiatus because of writer's block! CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK!**

**SOOOOO…How'd you guys like Tadase kissing sleepy little Amu, I just couldn't help myself since I've been making those two so shy! Tee hee hee hee…I am so proud of this chapter! **

**Now onto my favorite part! Thanking everyone for the awesome reviews!**

**Mermaid13 (I'm sorry about the reason why they weren't in there in the last chapter was because I couldn't think of anything. Sorry. Oh! And about the Utau and Ikuto chapter thing, something like that's going to happen, I'm sorry I did answer you before but to be honest since I was still knew that time, I thought it was against the rules to type the names of other users in your story, Once again I'm sorry and thank you for your nice reviews!)**

**ChocoKoko (Yep! I Just LOOOVE It when Kiseki shows his kinder side better instead of his spoil king attitude! I'm glad I didn't keep one person waiting in the last chapter. Thank ya for the nice review!)**

**Runa-Schickozi ( Thank you very much, but I'm sorry I couldn't update faster, I hope this chapter makes up for it though. See ya later!)**

**MewMewSugara ( Thaxy wanxy! And I'm happy you liked that last chapter and I hope you like this one!)**

**TxA luver (Um…you know I'm not really sure what tuberculoses is, *bonks self on the head* I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to stuff like, mostly cause it grosses me out XD But You can think what ever she had if you want. And also I got Ami giving Nagihiko the green peppers joke thingy from you, I hope that was okay because it was funny and I though you would like that too. Tee hee hee. See ya soon and thank you!)**

**Amulet Queen (Aww Don't worry about it! That happens to me all the time when I read a fic. And I feel touched when you said I'm good writer that gives me a lot of confidence since I wasn't so good at first! But I think I'm okay! I felt sooo happy from the things you said, I feel special…Thanks for the really really great review!)**

**Amuto fan (Really, it's that good, cause I though my previous chapter were terrible, I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!)**

**I'll see ya guys later! Can't guaranty the next chapter will come out soon, out of idea's again! I might take a small break for a bit but I'm still going to work this story all the way through! **

**Now as always I'd like everyone to please enjoy this chapter! **


End file.
